Cast Out
by Hiding in the Shadow
Summary: FINISHED! Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, EomerOC, OCOC
1. Chapter I

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from either the book series by J.R.R Tolkien of the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you do not recognize. Based more upon the movies and the books.

Chapter 1:

On a tall bed in a large room a beautiful women cried and put her few belongings into a small bag. Two boys, a young teenager by the name of Boromir and an elderly child named Faramir, awoke to the sound of the crying and went to investigate the noise. They reached the door to the women's room and quietly opened it.

"My Lady, why do you cry so?" Boromir asked the women, who looked up startled at the two boys in her door way. Her long, sleek black hair went down to her elbows, she was thin but a small bump showed she was with child, her face was heart shaped and her skin was pale, she looked at the two with dark brown eyes shaped like almonds, surrounded with a thick fringe of numerous, voluminous lashes that caught many of her tears.

"No reason." She replied, wiping her eyes and finishing her packing.

"Everyone cries for a reason, what is yours?" The young Faramir asked as he walked over to comfort the women who had taken care of him since his mothers death several years before, "Are you going somewhere?" He asked noticing the small bag on the bed.

"Yes, I feel it is time for me to take leave of Minas Tirith and of Gondor all together." She said with no real conviction. In all reality it was not her decision to leave, but that of Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor and father of the two children before her and her unborn child. She knew that Boromir and Faramir did not believe her and they broke into protests, as she knew they would.

The protests consisted of "No", "You can't leave", and "You shouldn't be traveling in your state." She shook her head slightly and quieted the two, "I have to leave now. You will do fine without me."

"Did father cast you out, Lady Jenece?" Boromir asked with a knowing look in his eye. She couldn't lie to him, and she knew it. Looking up at the two she noticed Boromir had his eyebrows raised in a questioning way and Faramir was looking up at her with tears in his eyes, she nodded causing Faramir's tears to come streaming out of his eyes, down his face, and onto his night clothes and the floor on which he was standing.

Jenece slid off of the bed, got to her knees, and held Faramir's chin in her hand, "Don't cry for me," She said, "We will see each other again, in one way or another. I can see you both growing into fine gentlemen, even if I am not here where you can see me."

Rubbing the salty tears from his eyes and licking them off of his lips Faramir asked, "How can father send you away now? You took care of us all, we could not have survived if it wasn't for you! Father said he lo..." his words stuck in his throat, Jenece looked at him and wiped a solitary tear from his right cheek.

"You father loved your mother, I was not meant to take her place in his heart." She had said this before and wanted to make it clear, "Prehaps your father can not love as he once did, but I am not going to force him. I leave you knowing paths will be crossed and taken, I only hope you can take the right one." Boromir walked up to his brother and the three hugged for a few moments.

"I want you to have this," He held out a ring, solid silver with a large opal, a tree engraved in it. Jenece smiled and thanked him, she knew that he would make sure she had the ring whether she wanted it or not. Faramir wanted to give a gift as well, but had nothing. Close to tears again, he looked about his person for a gift but found nothing. Not wanting to see or hear his brother cry again, Boromir left the room. He arrived five minutes later with a horn, Faramir gladly took it from him and gave it to Jenece, who excepted the gift rather reluctenly, thinking about what Lord Denethor would think when he woke up to find these treasures missing.

They gave their final good-byes and Boromir and Faramir made their way back to their rooms, which overlooked the gate out of Minas Tirith. They watched Jenece ride off with great speed and skill, something they had always admired.

---------

A day and a half away from Minas Tirith, Jenece finally stopped for rest. The pains in her lower belly were steadily getting more frequent and painful. This frieghted her, she was not meant to give birth for five more months. Hoping it was just stress pain and that rest would make it cease she build up a camp as best she could.

She rested for a day and was back to traveling as soon as she could. Realizing that the pain was stress, she rested easily from then on. She rode as long as she could and made camps when she stopped. The later the months the harder building and riding became. She soon passed a forest and met a small group of elves, whom she learned were exiled from Mirkwood. They trusted her and gave her food, shelter, clothing, and cared for her.

One month after meeting the elves she awoke feeling terrible pain throughout her whole body. The elves came to her aid once again, insisting that she was close to giving birth, while she argued that she was meant to give birth in one months time. The elves were right, as usual, and Jenece gave birth to a tiny baby girl one month before she was meant to. She named the small baby Thalyin, a name she had read in a book at Minas Tirith. All of the elves worried about the small baby, afraid that she would not live.

---------

Thalyin did live and the sweet baby that the elves loved dearly soon became an energetic young child. At the age of five Thalyin insisted on learning how to use a bow and arrows, short swords, long swords, and throwing knives, as well as learn hand to hand combat. At first Jenece was against having her daughter learn how to fight, but Thalyin persisted and she finally got her way.

Thalyin, or Thal as her mother and very good friends called her, became quite accomplished in her combat training and fluent in elvish. She became almost as fluent in dwarfish, with help from the dwarfs that lived in the mountains at the edge of the forest in which the elves lived. Throughout her life she never forgot the time, when she was twelve years old, that she found a dwarf attempting to cross the wide stream separating the forest and mountains.

"Excuse me, do you need some help with that?" she asked a particularly gruff looking dwarf holding a sack almost as large as himself while walking across a log that had fallen into the stream. She startled the dwarf who threw up the sack, grabbed his axe from his side, and nearly feel into the stream. Her combat skills had increased her reflexes and she caught sack and the dwarf, who was still holding his axe. The axe swung as she held the dwarf and it cut her forearm, leaving a deep bleeding line ¾ of the way up her forearm. She dropped the dwarf with a thud on the wet grass and clutched her arm, tears running down her face. The dwarf stood brushing himself off, looked over at the girl on the ground, and raised his eyes in surprise. He saw the blood and looked at his axe, realizing what he had done.

"I didn't mean..." he trailed off. At that point three or four dwarfs came to the base of the mountain to investigate the noise. They crossed the stream and the largest, most dangerous looking one looked at Thalyin's arm, to the gruff looking dwarf, back to the arm, and back to the dwarf.

"Very well done, Boarad son of Bandouth." he said sarcasticly. He looked very stern, "This young one tries to help, and how do you repay her? Hmmm?" Boarad muttered something about how he didn't mean to and how she shouldn't have snuck up on him. "No excuses." He yelled to the smaller dwarf. At this point the blood on Thalyin's arm was drying, the large dwarf took notice. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around Thalyin's arm, "You should get home little one." he said before turning around to walk away.

"Wait, what is your name?" she asked the retreating back in front of her.

He looked around at her, curious as to why she wanted to know, "My name is Chandrelis son of Chanreme, why, what is yours?"

"Well Chandrelis, my name is Thalyin. I wanted to know so I could properly tell you that you shouldn't call me 'little one' because I am almost taller then yourself." She stated looking the Dwarf straight in the eye. Chandrelis raised his eyebrows and started to laugh. He said something about Thalyin being clever. Forgetting that Thalyin should be home the two started talking and when they finally finished she ran home to tell her mother about what had happened that day.

--------

Thalyin visited the dwarfs everyday and got the dwarfs and elves to act civil around eachother. They were never really friends, but they tolerated eachother for Thalyin's sake, for both groups cared for her dearly. About six years after her meeting with the dwarfs by the stream Thalyin came back from a meeting with Chandrelis, who was sick, to find the makeshift elf village was completely ruined. The houses were burned, bodies were laying lifeless on the ground, and food and supplies had been taken. Thalyin rushed to the rubble that had been her house and pulled all the burnt wood away, she soon found what she was looking for. Her mother was laying under a beam next to Leyorlilan, the head elf. They were both breathing, but close to death. Their eyes flickered open and they noticed Thalyin crying above them.

"Don't cry for us darling." Her mother whispered in a croaking voice. She was staring straight into Thalyin's eyes.

"What happened?", Thalyin asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Orcs, they are getting more active." Leyorlilan stated simply pulling Thalyin's face down to him and kissing her on the forehead, "You were like a daughter to me, be safe." His hand dropped as he released his last breath and died.

"No, no please." Thalyin whispered, tears flowing out of her eyes once again. She looked over to her mother and clutched her hand, "You can't leave me as well."

"I'll never leave you Thal, I will always be watching over you." She took a sharp breath before going on, "Take these, they were gifts." She whispered hoarsely holding out the ring and the horn that Boromir and Faramir had given her.

"Gifts? Gifts from who?" Thalyin asked looking at the gifts her mother was holding out.

"Yo...your bro...brothers." She stammered trusting the ring and horn into Thalyin's hands. Thalyin was confused, her mother had never mentioned brothers before.

"_BROTHERS?_ What brothers? What are you talking about _nana_?" She asked, still extremely confused.

"Your brothers, in Gondor, in Minas Tirith." she replied. She had told Thalyin about Gondor and Minas Tirith, but never any family. "Your father is the Steward of Gondor, your brothers will know you by these gifts. I'm sorry I never told you before" She had tears in her eyes squeezing her daughters free hand, "I know you must hate me now darling, but I thought it was best."

"Hate you? Of course I don't hate you, your my mother, I love you." Thalyin was terrified, her mothers face was covered in mud and her hand was ice cold. She held her mothers hand in hers close to her face. The breath in her mothers body was ragged and loud. The veins in her arm blue against the pale skin. Her mothers hand slipped out of hers and landed with a soft thud on the ground, the most deafening sound in the world.

Thalyin cried over her mothers lifeless body for hours. When the sun went down she figured she had better find shelter. The walked down the bank of the stream to the mountain the dwarfs occupied. A small dwarf named Torani let her in the hall and took her to Chandrelis. He saw her tearstreaked face and asked her what was wrong and why she was not at home resting. She told him what had happened and that she was going to leave in the morning, but at the moment she needed a place to rest. He insisted that Thalyin stay with the dwarfs that evening. She gladly excepted, not wanting to argue and Torani showed her to a guest room just off the main hall. After he left she plopped on the bed face down and thought to herself, _'I just found out I have brothers and my father is the Steward of Gondor. My mother is dead and I have no idea what I'm going to do. This is too much, for anyone, for one night.' _She drifted into a restless sleep with all sorts of questions filling her head.


	2. Chapter II

**Cast Out**

"_Your leaving?" Thalyin asked the dark haired elf standing in front of her._

"_Yes. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few months." He looked at her with his bright blue eyes on her dark brown, which were filling with tears. He placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She sat up straighter and looked deeply into his eyes, silently begging him to stay. Instinctively she put her hand upon his face and stroked the scar on his left cheek, as she had done as a child. _

"_But I don't want you to leave, why do you have to?" She asked him sliding off the fallen tree on which she had been sitting and stood looking at him, taking in his appearance, just in case. He was taller then her by a head and a half, which wasn't a surprise as she was small for her age, he had long brown hair and his blue eyes were shaped like ovals, he had the perfect pale elven complection, his face was shaped like an oval with plump lips and high cheeks. He had three scars on his face: one striking through his right eyebrow, a deep scar on his left cheek, and one on his chin._

"_I know, but I promise I'll be back soon. I feel that I should be somewhere else right now, I don't know where, but I have to go." He knew that she would not be satisfied with this answer but it was the only thing her could tell her, he wasn't sure why he was leaving himself._

"_Very vague answer Anwanir.'' She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked as him sternly with her eyebrows low over her dark eyes that were reflection the light if the fire to their left. He sighed and looked over into the fire. His eyes showed the look of "why-does-she-have-to-be-so-stubborn", but underneath there was something else, something Thalyin couldn't place. "Your my best friend, can't I be worried about you?" She said, deciding to break the silence that had fallen between the two. _

"_Yes, of course you can. But I feel like this is something I have to do. You know my feelings have never been wrong." He stated looking into her eyes again._

"_I know, but doesn't mean I want you to go." She said shoving his shoulder back with her hand lightly. He laughed and leaned forward quickly, planting his lips lightly on Thalyin's forehead and pulling back just as fast, "I be back soon, I promise you that Thal." She looked into his piercing blue eyes and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. "I know." She whispered into his pointy ear. He released her and walked into the hut in which he was standing in front of. Thalyin walked in behind him and asked if he wanted any help, he accepted and they packed various supplies and food. Once Thalyin had to remind Anwanir to bring his bow and arrows. _

_He walked out of the hut, supplied slung over his shoulder, and got onto his horse (a gift from before he was exiled, from his good friend Legolas). He spoke elvish it the horse, named Shadow Breaker, and it started running. Shadow Breaker started off slow, but got faster as he weaved in and out of the trees. Thalyin always noticed, and marveled at, how the two seemed to flow and relate so well, how Shadow Breaker would run as fast as Anwanir wanted him to, and how Anwanir could tell if Shadow Breaker was sick or in pain. They were almost out of sight getting steadily smaller, if Thalyin squinted slightly she could still see them, and now..._

**CRASH...**

Thalyin sat up with a start instinctively grabbing the hilt of the sword at her side, she had been having the same dream she had been having for at least the last two weeks. She was angry at the sound that had awoken her, that memory was the only thing that gave her any hope Anwanir was still alive. He promised her that he would come back soon, and he never went back on his promises. For a split second she remembered the feeling of his lips on her forehead and how their warmth painfully contrasted to those of his fathers, when he had kissed her forehead seconds before his death.

She looked around the small cave she had made her temporary home. The front entrance was covered by a large tree, her supplies were sprawled around the cave floor, and in the back there was a small pool with a waterfall coming out from above the cave. She looked at her right arm, the scar given to her by Boarad shone against her already pale skin, her sleeve was at her elbow and she pulled it back down. She ran her hand through her black hair and a small amount of dust came out in a cloud.

Yawning heavily and covering her mouth with the back of one hand, she got off the ground and brushed the excess dirt off of her pants. She could hear voices outside, obviously the origin of the crash that had awaken her.

She stooped low and snatched up her weapons. She placed her two throwing knives in her boots, her bow and arrows slung over her back, and her short swords in the belt on her right side opposite the long sword.

Creeping carefully to the mouth of the cave, she debated the thought of taking the bow off of her back and preparing to use it, but decided not to. The voices outside sounded human enough, and she had quick enough reflexes that if need be she could arm herself with the bow and arrows. She stepped out from behind the tree and slid to a slightly smaller tree in front, that hid her completely. She stood with her back against the tree and held her breath, fearing she had been heard, as one of the people, or whatever they were, had stopped talking. The people seemed to shrug the sound off as an animal of some sort.

Thalyin looked around the tree and saw that had made such a large racket, one man, human by the look of him, and four short creatures that looked like children. She knew they were not dwarfs, as they had no beards, and she noticed that they had very rough, leathery feet covered in thick curly hair. She recognized them as hobbit's, a creature that Leyorlilan and Anwanir had told her about when she was a young child. One was covered in a large amount of dirt and holding a frying pan with several other cooking tools down near his feet, he had an innocent look of dimness about him (you know the one) while the other three, one in particular, gave him deeply reproachful looks, the man looked entertained and had a small smile on his face. The hobbit that had been giving the particularly reproachful look had started talking.

"I told you to be careful, Pip. I said we should have put those on the pony." He pointed to a small pony being lead by a fat hobbit with red hair. The other hobbit, apparently "Pip" mumbled something about he could carry it but he had just tripped on a tree root, while he picked up the kitchen utinsels.

"Pippin, please be reasonable. Bill can carry all of those things." The fat hobbit pleaded pulling at the pony's reigns.

It took about fifteen minutes of this kind of pursuation, with no help whatsoever from the man, to get the hobbit called Pippin to finally agree to put his heavy bag on the pony's back. _'Poor pony, wait I think his name was Bill. Whatever his name is_ _that bag looks really heavy.'_ was what Thalyin thought first as the four hobbit's worked to get the bag on the pony and make sure that it wouldn't fall off. Thalyin, being naturally curious, wanted to know who these people, well man and four hobbit's, were. She silently removed her bow from her back, as well as an arrow, and placed the arrow on the bow, ready to strike.

She noticed that the man was walking forward with the hobbit's walking slowly behind him, this was her chance to get some answers. She aimed the arrow carefully, and released it. It hit the tree the man had been walking in front of, it was barely two inches from the tip of his nose and he looked quite startled and pulled a sword from his waist. She had the higher ground and wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up, but she wanted answers and she wouldn't get them hiding behind a tree.

She slid down the hill, dry leaves cracking under and around her feet. While she slid, she pulled out another arrow and placed it in the bow. She was now at level with the man, "Drop it." She stated shortly nodding towards the sword in the man's hand. He did so and held up his hands in surrender, "We don't want any trouble, we're just passing..." "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked starting in the man's eyes, showing no fear.

"I am Strider, these are my companions. Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo of the Shire. If I may, your aim seems a little off." He said pointing to the arrow in the tree.

"I could have hit you if I had wanted to, this is not a time to make jokes." Something suddenly hit her, "Strider, I know that name." She looked at the man wondering where she knew his name from. She noticed he was looking from the tip of her arrow, to her face, and finally to the ring her mother had given her one year previously.

"You are a child of Gondor." He stated simply eyeing her ring.

"In a way, I suppose." Strider looked confused for a moment.

"If that is so, then we are allies." Thalyin noticed he was glancing back at her arrows tip. At that point she knew he really wanted her to put it down, and she did. Strider looked relieved at this.

"Allies, really? Well if that is so, then is it not customary to tell your allies where you are going." She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking Strider in the eye.

"We're making our way to Rivendell, we're going to see the Elves." Replied the fat hobbit that Strider had pointed out as Sam. Thalyin noticed her was very happy about seeing the elves.

"Really?" She placed the bow and arrow on her back again. "Lord Elrond still lives there then?"

"Yes, do you know Lord Elrond?" Strider asked sounding genuinely interested in her answer, which surprised her a little.

"My mother did. She mentioned him many times when I was young." Pippin was sitting on a tree root staring up a her looking slightly more confused, "She traveled a lot."

"Well, I think you should come with us to Rivendell and meet Lord Elrond with us." Pippin said looking up at her with eyes that reminded her of a puppy she had found in the forest while living with the elves.

"I wouldn't want to impose." She said looking down at the small hobbit, trying, and failing, to suppress a slight grin.

"I don't think you would be imposing on us if you came, and I think Lord Elrond would want to meet you as he knew your mother." Merry said backing up his friend.

"Well," She flicked her eyes to Strider who shrugged his left shoulder and lowly said that she should tell them her name as well, "Thalyin, and I guess I could.."

"Perfect!" Pippin said as he stood up to quickly and fell over, causing Thalyin to laugh, "I made her laugh." He said looking pleased with himself and standing a little straighter and taller.

T--------------T

They had been walking about and hour before the hobbit's stopped. Thalyin passed them and tapped Strider on the shoulder, when he looked at her she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the hobbit's, who were pulling out pans, spoons, and plates.

"Gentleman, we do not stop until night fall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You already had it." Strider said looking as though trying to figure out the logic of this hobbit.

"We've had _one_, yes. But what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked, looking like he second breakfast was something everybody knew about. Strider walked away without answering.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry said.

Pippin looked shocked, "What about elevensees? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about those, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said as an apple flew over Thalyin's head and he caught it, handing it to Pippin and walking away. Right away another apple flew and hit Pippin in the forehead. "Pippin!" At that moment Thalyin got a really bad feeling that she could place, but something big and bad was happening and soon.

T--------T

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." At the sound of the word 'rest' the hobbit's collapsed onto the stone and Strider handed them each a sword "These are for you, keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Thalyin leaned against a rock and watched the others for a while. Frodo fell asleep almost immediately. Sam, Pippin, and Merry talked in low voices, occasionally looking at Thalyin and quickly returning to their conversation. They were still talking when Thalyin fell asleep.

T-------T

A very appetizing smell hit Thalyin's nose. She opened her eyes, it was still dark, but there was a small fire surrounded by three hobbits. "Can I have some meat?" Pippin's voice asked.

'Okay. Want some tomatoes Sam?" Merry asked in the darkness, "Great tomatoes."

Frodo's frantic voice added it's self to the mix, "What are you doing!"

Merry pointed at the food in his plate, "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

"Put it out, you fools. Put it out." Frodo exclaimed as he stamped on the fire.

"Nice ash on my tomatoes." Pippin said. Thalyin figured out what was so bad about the fire and sat up straighter, alarmed at the sound of the screeching of Nazgul. Strider had told her about them earlier while the hobbit's had been putting the pans, spoons, and plates back on to Bill. Frodo pointed up the stairs and yelled at the others to move. Thalyin went up the stairs after Frodo and pulled out her sword.

Five Nazgul surrounded them, Sam was acting very brave. He was banishing his sword and yelling "Back you devils." But a Nazgul threw him aside and he let go of his sword and flew at Thalyin. She ducked out of the way, but the sword cut her shoulder and she gripped it in pain. She saw Pippin and Merry try to protect Frodo, but two Nazgul picked them up and threw them aside. Frodo dropped his sword and fell on the ground. The tallest Nazgul saw something Thalyin couldn't and walked twords Frodo and drew his dagger. Thalyin raced between the two as Frodo crawled backwards and ran into a wall. The Nazgul tried to stab Thalyin and she blocked it. After several attempts the Nazgul stopped, held up it's hand and slapped her hard with the back. She fell over onto her side and saw a large black foot appear near her head, followed soon by another. She didn't see anything else but heared Frodo scream loudly.

She heared Sam run to Frodo and yell to Strider to help him. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade, this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Thalyin had looked up in time to see the blade disappear from the hilt. Strider said to hurry, Sam looked anxious and said that he would never make it and that they where six days from Rivendell. _'Six days. I've been in worse situations.'_ Thalyin thought trying hard to convince herself. True she had been in some sticky spots, but never like this.

Frodo was yelling for Gandalf, Strider had told her about him as well, and Thalyin got a feeling that Gandalf had heared him. Sam said Frodo was going cold and Pippin asked if Frodo was going to die. Strider said that Frodo was passing into the shadow world and would soon become a wraith. They heared the scream of a wrath and Merry stated that they where close.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." Strider and Thalyin said at the same time.

"Kingsfoil, ah thats a weed." Sam stated. Strider said that it would help slow the poison. Both Sam and Strider left in search for the plant, while Pippin and Merry watched over Frodo, and Thalyin tried not to move her arm while just noticing she had a large bleeding gash on her cheek. Sam came back empty handed looking distrught. Strider came back with a women and a small amount of kingsfoil. He chewed up the plant and placed it on Frodo's wound while the women spoke in elvish.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf." Sam exclaimed

Thalyin understood everything the elf had said, including that her name was Arwen, Frodo wasn't going to last, and that she had been looking for them for two days.

Thalyin could no longer ignore the pain in her shoulder and cheek. She stopped listening to the conversations going on. As from a great distance Sam said, "What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!"

"Frodo will be safe soon, Sam. We have others that need tending to." He said turning to Thalyin.

"I'm fine, it's not a problem." She said in a shaky whispered

"No your not, your shaking all over." Strider said as he and the remaining hobbits got down to her level.

"I'm serious, I'm fine."

"Are you always this stubborn?" Strider asked furrowing his brow and breathing heavily out of his nose.

"My mother always said it was a part of my charm." She said as she looked into his eyes. He got up and walked away, returning five minutes later holding two kind of plants. He crushed one into a paste in his hand and rubbed it on her shoulder and cheek with his thumb. He gave the other, a large prickly leaf, to her and to her to eat it. "What? Why?"

"It will help." Strider said as she looked at the leaf. She chose not to argue, stuck it in her mouth, and chewed. It tasted bitter and didn't want to go down. Preferring to stick to the roof of her mouth and the inside of her cheeks. After it did go down Thalyin felt suddenly sleepy. She sank down need to the tree she was sitting against and heared, "Don't worry, it's a side effect." She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter III

**Cast Out**

**alibi girl-** Thank you, I'm very glad you enjoy this story. I do try to post as often as possible, but with school starting and the football season approaching (I'm in marching band) I won't be able to get as many chapters in as quickly. But please try to bare with me and my evil schedule. Keeping eyes on things is good.

**ZELINIA-** Squee! I'm glad you think this is a good story. I enjoy the glimpses into Thal's past as well, and they will soon prove to been an important part into understanding her.

**Lauraine-** Thanks, I'm glad you like!

**Voldie on Varsity Track-** _Disgraces _Tolkien, well that's upsetting. I know that Finduilas died, I said that in the first chapter, Thalyin isn't Finduilas' daughter. I never said that "Thalyin" was a Gondorian, just that Thalyin's mother read it in a book in Minas Tirith (if this confuses you read on, all will be explained. Partly anyway, until later). So thank you, but another name will not be needed at the moment (perhaps later, I'll need some later in the series). Grammer mistakes are an annoying evil that should be destroyed, but I can't see how I missed as many as you read. I did read and use spell check many times, (sighs/ponders) interesting (Mental Note: pay more attention). No offense taken.

**madrone-** Thanks, I'm happy you like. I have always liked the idea of a lost sister as well. In the summery I did say three pairings: LegolasOC, EomerOC, and OCOC. Three complete different parings, only one involves Thalyin. Now which one _does_ involves Thalyin, well, you'll just have to read to find out. (Evil laugh/shifty eyes)(Don't hate me, 'tis just my way)

T------T

_Shadow Breaker nuzzled Thalyin's cheek with his nose. She looked up to see a pair of large brown eyes staring at her with a pleading expression. She looked down at her hand, in which she was holding freshly picked strawberries. _

"_Oh, fine. Just don't even think about telling Anwanir." She muttered in elvish. The horse shook it's head sending his black mane flying. Thalyin held up her hand and Shadow Breaker started to eat them. She laughed lowly as Shadow Breaker's large, soft nose tickled her hand._

_He had just finished eating when Anwanir stepped out of the hut he shared with his father and gave the two a quizzical look before saying, "I don't understand it. Normally he hates everybody but me, yet he has liked you since you were a child. You are a strange creature, aren't you?" Shadow Breaker shook his head as if to say 'Strange, me? Surely not.' _

"_Well, I guess I just have a way with horses." Thalyin said shrugging her shoulders and turning away thinking, 'It helps that I give him strawberries whenever you aren't around." She ran her hand down Shadow Breaker's long face and a question she had always wanted to ask popped into her brain. "Anwanir..." _

_He walked back to her and simply said, "Yes?"_

"_I've been wondering, why did you name him 'Shadow Breaker'?" She asked pointing to the dark brown horse that was licking her hand. Anwanir seemed surprised at this question, smiling slightly and crossing his arms before her answered._

"_I named him that because he was my light, he broke my shadows." Thalyin furrowed her eyebrows and moved her mouth to one side of her face, this was a strange answer._

"_Didn't you have any friends in Mirkwood? Before you were exiled, I mean?" _

"_Yes, I did. But only one of them understood me, on any level." At this point he absentmindedly started twirling a few strands of Thalyin's black hair between the index and middle fingers on his left hand._

_She hated it when he did this. Placing her right hand on his wrist, she pulled it away from her hair and onto Shadow Breaker's mane. With her head bent downwards and looking up at Anwanir with just her eyes she asked, "And that would be?"_

"_His name is Legolas Greenleaf, he is the Prince of Mirkwood." Thalyin noticed Anwanir had a sad look in his eyes when he mentioned the Prince's name._

"_Prince? Well this is interesting." She looked back up, this time with her head straight. Anwanir gave her a 'what's-interesting' look, his dark hair falling over one of his eyes. "Well, it's just that the King exiled you and your father and all of the elves here. I just find it interesting that you and his son were friends." She pushed the hair blocking Anwanir's eye back behind his ear. _

"_Yes, well the king is a bit of an idiot." He suddenly looked bitter and angry, "Always trying to mold Legolas into the 'perfect king'. Harmed him more then helped him if you ask my opinion." This conversation had seemed to anger him more then Thalyin had anticipated. She noticed Anwanir gave Shadow Breaker a quick scratch behind the ears, walked into his hut, and slammed the flap shut as hard as possible._

"_Okay, I'll never bring up that subject again." Thalyin whispered. She looked back to Shadow Breaker, scratched him on the top of his head, kissing his nose, and patted the side of his face. Then she heard her mother call her, whispered good-bye to the horse, and ran to her hut._

T-----T

Thalyin was a little confused at the moment. A second ago she was running to the sound of her mother's voice and now she sitting at the base of a tree with three little hobbit's staring at her. Then she remembered; it had been a dream, a memory, a time that had been at least five years before the elves and her mother had been massacred by orcs.

She had been in the company of Strider and the three remaining hobbits for three days. The plant Strider had given her had only lasted the one day, she was back to having the dreams of her home again. Pippin stared at her with his head cocked slightly to her right. "It's not polite to stare, Pippin." He looked shocked, "Am I really that interesting when I sleep?"

"You were mumbling something about elves and a horse." Sam said walking closer to her and sitting down. "Were you having a dream?"

"Yes, I was."

"What about." Merry asked as he and Pippin sat down on either side of Sam, looking curious and genuinely interested in her answer.

"My home, my mother, my friends." She said as the looked of curiosity grew on the faces of the three hobbit's sitting in front of her, like children listing to a suspenseful bedtime story.

"Gondor?" Merry asked.

"No, what gave you that idea?" She asked

"Well, when Strider asked if you were a child of Gondor, you said 'in a way'." Merry answered her.

"No, not Gondor. I grew up in little elven village in a small forest."

"But your not an elf." Pippin said.

"No, I'm not. But the elves took us in because we had no place to stay."

"Us?" Sam questioned.

"My mother and I." Thalyin stated simply

"Ah, the hospitality of the elven folk. I know it well." Strider had appeared behind her. He jumped down next to the hobbit's, "Elves of the woodland realm live in large forests, not small."

"Not these." Thalyin said looking up at Strider as she had Anwanir.

"Well, we have nothing better to do. Tell us while we wait for the horses."

"They had been exiled from Mirkwood several years before we, my mother and I, met them. They took us in, cared for us, taught us." She had intentually not told them that she had not been born when the elves met her mother, they didn't need to know that. Besides, the thought that her father was the Steward of Gondor and that he had most likely cast her mother out angered her.

"What happened to them?" Pippin questioned.

"What makes you think something happened to them?" This little hobbit was very inquizzitive, how interesting.

"Well, you talk so highly of them." Merry answered, "Why would you leave them if you thought so much of them?" He was as inquizzitive as Pippin. Thalyin had always heard that hobbit's were quiet folk who enjoyed their hobbit holes and food and rest. The food she was sure about, as well as the rest, but what about the quiet?

"Well, aren't you smart?" She asked, the little hobbit's looked amused at this. It was as if they had never been given a compliment before. "Well truth be told, your right. My mother and the elves were killed in an orc ambush, I was away visiting a sick friend."

"Friend?" Strider asked. Thalyin knew somebody was going to ask about this. It also meant she was going to have to explain getting the elves and dwarfs to act civil around one another, which would take awhile.

"Yes, a friend. A dwarf. He and his kin lived in a small mountain range near the edge of the forest that the elves had settled in." She looked at the slightly startled look on Strider's face with immense satisfaction, this news had to be confusing. "The elves and dwarfs cared for me, so they acted civil towards one another. Don't get me wrong, they didn't like each other, but they acted civil."

Strider still looked a little bit confused, but didn't ask anymore. He looked at the road and grumbled, "She sent that one, it hates everybody." in elvish.

"What hates everybody?" Thalyin asked looking at Strider with an amused look on her face, he didn't seem like one to complain. Pippin, Merry, and Sam looked very bemused at this question, "I lived with elves, remember?"

"That horse." Strider said simply pointing to a chestnut horse with white half of the way up his legs and a speckeled mane and tail. It was accompanied by a palomino, both running at top speed.

The horse came up to Thalyin and nuzzled her injured cheek and shoulder. She pat his nose, looked over to Strider, and said, "Well he seems to like me." Strider's eyes were bugging, his eyebrows high, mouth open wide. "I have a way with horses, particularly horses that don't like many people." She had to laugh at Strider's facial expression, his eyes were steadily growing larger along with the gaping hole that was his mouth. Thalyin took his chin in her hand, closed his mouth, and said, "Well, are we going?"

T-------T

Lord Elrond met the five at the gates of Rivendell. Strider got off of the palomino and pulled Sam, who was sitting in front of him, off and greeted the elf with utmost respect. "It is good to see you again, Lord Elrond." He said with a little bow of his head.

Lord Elrond was about to reply, but Sam was getting a little impatient. "Where's Mr. Frodo?" He asked boldly, standing in front of Strider for an answer. Lord Elrond pointed his hand up a set of stairs behind him, Sam ran up the stairs with a small 'thank you'.

"Wait, we want to come to." Merry yelled after Sam. Both he and Pippin were sitting in front of Thalyin and in their rush to get down, both fell off the horse into Strider's arms. They stood up and said 'We're okay', causing Thalyin to laugh again.

"I made her laugh again," Pippin said with a smug look on his face.

"No, it was me." Merry argued

"Me!" Pippin lashed back. They got into an argument about who made Thayin laugh as she slipped off of the horse she had been riding.

"It was both of you!" She said, shaking her head.

"Ohhhhh, okay." They chorused and ran up the long staircase after Sam.

"Lord Elrond, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head as Strider had done. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thalyin, isn't it?" She nodded, "Your mother told me about you the last time I saw her. The resemblance is almost frightening." She noticed a small smile on Lord Elrond's lips as he said this.

"I have been told as much." She said as the elf-maiden she had seen a few days ago came up behind Lord Elrond.

"This is my daughter, Arwen. I believe you have met."

"We both were a little preoccupied at the time. But it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with another little head bow.

"We should leave these gentlemen to talk, I'll show you were you will stay." Arwen offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

As she followed Arwen up the stairs the hobbit's had taken she heard Lord Elrond speak to Strider, "I have called upon elves, dwarfs, and men to discuss the problem at hand. If Gandalf does not arrive..."

"He will, don't worry."

"I wished I shared your optimism, Aragorn."

Arwen pointed into a large room at the end of the hall, "This shall be yours."

"Thank you." She closed the door as Arwen walked away. She was thinking about Strider's conversation with Lord Elrond, _'First he tells me his name is Strider and that sound familiar. Now Lord Elrond calls him Aragorn and that sound familiar. What did I get myself dragged into?' _She hardly noticed she was going threw the things in her room, until she opened the wardrobe. Inside was an absolutely beautiful night gown and she suddenly felt tired. She changed and put her clothes in place of the night gown. She sunk into the bed, which was much better then the ground or hard-as-rock beds in cheap inns she had slept on over the past year. Falling asleep almost immediately, Thalyin was met with a strange dream filled with people and places she had never seen, yet they seemed so familiar.

T-----T

_A tall young man with brown hair and serious eyes stood out side of a window, on a balcony. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the other man behind him. _

"_Thinking about Rivendell, Boromir?" The other, younger, man asked. He had red hair in curls, was shorter then the other, and looked somewhat childish at the moment._

"_How did you know Faramir?" The man named Boromir asked with a chuckle_

_'Word came from Lord Elrond today, father sends you, what else would you be thinking about?" Faramir asked, moving close to Boromir._

"_I could ask you the same question, but we both would know the answer as we do now." His serious eyes dropped at the subject he had just brought up, Faramir's did the same. "Do you remember what father did when he found out what we gave Lady Jenece?"_

"_Do I? I still have the marks." Faramir said, shaking his red covered head slightly and laughing. "I wonder what it would have been like to have a younger sibling, some one to teach things to. Do you?" Looking suddenly sad and thoughtful. _

"_Everyday." Boromir answered looking as sad and thoughtful as his brother. "But we can't dwell on the past, not with what is going on now." He suddenly looked as serious as he had earlier. "I have to leave tomorrow, promise me you'll take care of Gondor while I'm gone."_

"_Of course." Faramir replied as he turned and walked away._

T-----T

Thalyin woke up and noticed the bed was swallowing her in feathery soft comfort. Arwen was looking at her with a smile gracing her face. "We have taken your clothes for cleaning and repair, until then you can wear these." She pointed to the wardrobe, which was open and filled with dresses.

"Those are dresses." Thalyin said in surprise. She had never worn a dress, nor did she ever want to. At the bottom of the wardrobe several pairs of slippers were housed, at the top sat her horn. "Where are..."

"Your shoes and weapons are being cleaned as well." With a small smile she added, "I'll leave you be to change."

As she walked to the door Thalyin spoke up, "I don't wear dresses."

Arwen turned and smiled, "Well you could stay in your night gown until your clothes are..."

"I'll wear the dresses, thank you." She said as Arwen smiled and walked out. Despite her hesitance to wear a dress, she didn't want anyone to see her in nothing but a night gown. She looked at the dresses and picked out a silky silver and white dress that matched her ring. She picked the slippers that matched the dress and changed.

After changing she sat down on a stool in front of a mirror. The mirror sat on a drawer that Thalyin was sure she had seen a hair brush in the day before. She found the brush and ran it threw her hair and found out she had more tangles then she thought.

T-----T

About an hour later Thalyin was walking down the hallway trying to find Frodo. She had succeeded in de-tangling her hair, but it had been painful and she was sure she had pulled out half of her hair in the process. Rubbing her head and not looking to see where she was going, she ran into an elderly man with gray hair, bushy gray eyebrows, and a long staff that she hadn't met before.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching." She said and got to her feet.

As she helped the man to his feet he said, "It is alright, child. You're not hurt and I'm not hurt, that's what is important. I am Gandalf the Grey, surely you are Thalyin."

"Yes, I am." She said a little taken aback.

"Pippin and Merry have done nothing but talk about you. Sam adds in a little when he isn't to worried about Frodo to speak." Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling.

"I was on my way to see Frodo, but I don't know where he is." She said slightly embarrassed.

"I am on my way there as well, we shall go together." Gandalf offered.

"Thank you." She and Gandalf stated off in the direction Thalyin had come. "Gandalf, Strider told me about you. When did you get here?"

"Last night, you were sleeping I assume. I was suppose to meet Frodo and Sam in Bree, but I was delayed. Sam told me how Pippin and Merry came to be with them and that was how we came about the subject of you, I hear you are good with a bow and arrows."

"I was taught by elves." She told him as she reddened a little.

"Yes they told me, what else were you taught?"

"Long swords, short swords, throwing knives, and hand to hand combat." She said as the color in her cheeks deepened.

"Very well rounded, they were lucky to come across you." Gandalf said smiling, "Interesting name, Thalyin, where does it come from?"

"According to my mother, a book." Gandalf furrowed his bushy eyebrows at this statement. "She said that when she was in Minas Tirith she read a book and came across the name 'Thalyin' and liked it, I like it to."

"Did she tell you where this book came from?" This man was as inquizzitive as the hobbit's were.

"She said that the book had come with a traveler from a distant land. He stopped in Minas Tirith for shelter and rest, and met the Steward at the time. The Steward read the book and wanted to keep it, the traveler let him."Gandalf had a look as if he was thinking deeply about what she said, "My mother said that the book was like her and her family."

"What did she mean by that?"

"I haven't any idea. I just smiled and nodded when she told me." She and Gandalf turned into a room. Frodo was lying unconscious in a bed, Sam was sitting next to the bed looking worried, Pippin and Merry were pacing and looking agitated.

"Thalyin! You look nice." Pippin exclaimed as she entered. Merry looked up and a board smile came across his face.

"I can't stay here!" Sam grumbled and stood up roughly. He walked out and Gandalf took his set.

"Come on, Thalyin. We want to show you the rest of Rivendell." Pippin said as he took one of her hands and started to drag her towards the door.

"But I...well okay then." Merry had grabbed her other hand and was pulling her towards the door as well, "It was nice to meet you Gandalf."

"As it was you, child." He said as Pippin and Merry dragged her out of the door and closed it behind them.


	4. Chapter IV

**Cast Out**

**alibi girl-** Thank you! I try not to make my chapters too long or too short. Thank you for not being mad if I take a while.

**ZELINIA-** I love Pippin as well. Your right he is so adorable, and I do catch your drift. Legolas and Boromir should be arriving soon _-cough, cough, sneeze-_, so you'll get to see what happens when she meets them. You love, really? SQUEE! -happy dance and strange hand movements.- Sorry.

**madrone-** I'm glad you think it's interesting. I like that you like her connection with Legolas and Boromir. It's strange how these things happen, isn't it? Curious about her history, huh? Well then read on and enjoy the hints.

T-----T

Thalyin was being pulled by Pippin and Merry towards what looked like another hobbit. She was surprised by how strong they could be, but she figured it was excitement and adrenaline. The other hobbit, much older by the look of him, looked up and the trio and called out, "Pippin, Merry, it's good to see you again. Who is your lovely young companion?"

"Bilbo, this is Thalyin. She helped us against the black riders." Pippin said with pride, "Thalyin, this is Bilbo Baggins. He's Frodo's uncle."

"Baggins? Really? It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Bilbo leaned forward, away from the book he was reading, and shook her hand. Pippin looked at Thalyin with a confused look on his face, "What?"

"Didn't you know Frodo's last name was 'Baggins'?"

"Strider never gave me your last names, remember?" She answered with a light laugh. Immediately after she said this Pippin said 'Took' and Merry said 'Brandybuck' as if trying to make a point. "Well it's nice to know."

"Merry, look, it's Frodo." Pippin exclaimed as he pointed in the direction they had come. The two ran up to Frodo and hugged him one at a time as Thalyin bid Bilbo 'good day'. She came over to the hugging hobbits and gave Frodo a hug in greeting.

"Thank you." He said with sincerity.

"For what?" She asked him with raised eyebrows.

"For risking your life to protect me." His face flushed bright red.

"I wasn't the only one."

"I know but..."

She place a long finger on Frodo's lips to quiet him. "Do not feel the need to explain yourself to me, Frodo Baggins."

He looked at her surprised for a moment and then this gaze fell behind her form. His eyes widened, as well as his grin, "Bilbo!"

"Frodo, my lad."

"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed as the two embraced.

"Let's leave them to talk." Thalyin whispered as she herded Pippin and Merry away. Frodo and Bilbo turned and walked into the room Thalyin figured Bilbo was occupying for the duration of his stay. Merry urged Pippin to follow him as he ran down another staircase. Thalyin walked on alone and soon came upon a room filled with books. Elvish poetry, war, and healer's books lined the walls with others Thalyin didn't understand much about. Books written in the elvish and basic languages.

She picked up a book about a war. A war that, ironically, involved the very same ring Frodo was stabbed over. Like many of the things she had learned since meeting Strider and the hobbits, she had been told about the ring by Strider. He hadn't told her much and that made her curiosity soar. She walked out of the room, book in hand, and sat on a bench near the entrance. Sam was a level below her starting to pack his bags, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were standing a level above. She figured it wouldn't be a problem if she read the book, she was going to put it back.

T------T

Thalyin was a ¼ of the way through the book that she had picked. The light was slowly changing from white to purple, blue, and pink. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were talking in low voices that Thalyin could not hear. Sam was almost finished with packing his bags mumbling to himself, in a voice Thalyin could hear. "Now what have I forgotten?"

"Packed already?" Frodo had exited Bilbo's room and come up behind Sam unnoticed.

"No harm in being prepared." Sam stated innocently

"I thought you wanted to see the elves, Sam."

"I do!"

"More then anything." Frodo questioned.

"I did! It's just... we did what Gandalf said. We go the ring to Rivendell, and I thought, seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home." Thalyin had put the book down and looked down at Sam's face as he said this. He looked as if he thought what he said meant he wasn't a good friend, as if he cared more for home then the safety of Frodo and the Ring.

Frodo looked at Sam and held the Ring in his hand as he said, "You're right Sam. We did do what we set out to do." They both looked to the ring in Frodo's palm, "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

Thalyin was starting back at the point she had left off on the book she was reading, but was interrupted by Lord Elrond and Gandalf, who had heightened the volume of their conversation. "His strength returns." Lord Elrond stated, Thalyin figured he was looking upon Frodo as well.

"That wound will never fully heal, he will have it all his life." Gandalf replied grimly.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown great resilience to it's evil." Thalyin got up, unable to read any longer, placed the book on the shelf she had removed it from, and walked away.

The conversation between Lord Elrond and Gandalf still met her ears, "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." A this Thalyin smiled a small smile and thought _'That's right. Frodo should be able to go home and live out his life comfortably and without worry. Even though he has to be plagued with the memory of being stabbed.'_

Lord Elrond spoke again, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of Allies grows thin." This made Thalyin stop dead and hide close to the outer wall of the room, she listened intently.

"His treachery runs deeper then you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblinmen, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isnegard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." The whole of the speech made Thalyin's stomach churn and lurch. If this man, who was a friend and know was full of evil, was coming for the Ring, then that meant he was coming for Frodo!

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf walked away and stopped on another balcony. As he looked out over Rivendell Lord Elrond continued, "Gandalf the Ring can't stay in Rivendell."

Hoof beats rang through Rivendell. Thalyin looked over and saw a group a elves, one fair haired and the rest darked haired, arrive. The fair haired elf looked familiar, but Thalyin wasn't sure why. Moments after the elves walked out of sight a group of dwarfs appeared. The thought of dwarfs in Rivendell made Thalyin smile slightly, but the problem at hand wiped it from her face. The dwarfs moved on and the front gate was soon met by a group of men. There was no mistaking the leader of the group; he was the tall, serious eyed, dark haired man from Thalyin's dream; the man called Boromir. He and his brother had been talking about her mother and a sibling, how their father had given them marks, and wondering what teaching a younger sibling would have been like. The moment she saw him, Thalyin's brain started to scream _'Avoid him at all costs!'_

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how it ends. The time of the Elves is over- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarfs? They hid in their mountains seeking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others."

Gandalf turned to Lord Elrond as he spoke. "It is in men that we must place our hope."

When Lord Elrond replied to this his voice had changed. The worry had turned to bitterness and anger, "Men? Men are weak." The two walked into the library as he continued, "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity all but forgotten. It was because of men the Ring survived. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago..." Thalyin tried to move her feet, but they were rooted to the floor. Lord Elrond spoke again, his voice trance-like, as if he was having a flashback, "Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed." A small amount of bitterness returned to his voice, "I led Isildur to the heart of Mount Doom, were the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed." Sadness slithered around the bitter tones, "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." His voice changed once more as he came out of his trance, "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of king's is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them." Gandalf said in a urgent voice. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path long ago. He has chosen exile."

T------T

Thalyin now sat infront of the mirror in her room reflecting on what she had heard. The very thought of what Gandalf and Lord Elrond spoke of left her scared and even more confused about what was going on then she had been. In her thought she had almost run into Boromir on her way back to her room, but she had avoided what would have been an awkward meeting.

Refusing to reflect anymore, she changed into her night gown and placed the dress back in the wardrobe. Nothing about it had changed, every dress and slipper was still in place and her clothes, weapons, or shoes had not been returned. Slipping into the soft bed her thoughts drifted to her home. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her mother, Leyorlilan, and Anwanir. Her eyelids turned heavy and her head touched the soft pillow, she fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

T-------T

_She was walking through the forest without watching to see where she was going. Surprise over took her as a pair of strong hands grabbed her wrists, crossed her arms, and held her tightly with equally strong arms. She struggled against the grip, but it wouldn't let go. A strong, low voice muttered in her ear, "You must be aware of all that is around you."_

_So... it was Anwanir. She let out an irritated laugh and replied, "That may be, but so do you." The look on his face was, most likely, a look of extreme confusion. She left out an evil little laugh and drew her head forward. Before he knew what she was doing, her head came back and slammed him in the face. _

_He let go of her arms and stumbled backwards, falling over a tree root and landing on the ground. He had red spots on his forehead and chin. His nose was red and bleeding. He spit blood out of his mouth. As she walked away he yelled after her, "That's it? I thought my father was teaching to fight!"_

"_Is that a challenge?" She asked as she turned to face him, she had a disbelieving smile on her face. _

"_It's whatever you want it to be." He said standing up and wiping his nose._

_She laughed and Anwanir lunged at her, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He tried to punch her, but she blocked. She kicked his legs out from under him and ran to higher ground. When she was out of sight out Anwanir she hid behind a tree and waited for him. He came a few moments later and she ran at him kicking him on to the ground again. He got back on his feet and slapped her across the face and knocked her to the ground. _

_The fight went at this pace for about fifteen minutes; punching, slapping, and kicking; until the two found themselves in the elf village. No one was around as the males were hunting and the she-elves were gathering berries or washing or making clothes at the stream. Anwanir kicked Thalyin's feet out from under her one last time and pulled out a bow and arrow. Thalyin didn't see him do it, nor had she seen it at any point before. The arrow was aimed at her face and when she saw it she stopped fighting, "That's not fair."_

"_Yes, well, life's not fair, is it?" She looked from the arrow to Anwanir's face. Acknowledging defeat, she furiously looked into Anwanir's sparkling eyes. He placed the bow and arrow down and helped Thalyin to her feet, "You did a good job Thal."_

"_Yes, well, I could have bea..."_

"_What on the name of Middle Earth have you two been doing?" The two looked around to see Thalyin's mother and Anwanir's father looking wide eyed at them. Her mother had spoken and looked shocked._

"_Hello mother. We, well, we've been practicing." Thalyin answered timidly._

"_I can see that, you're filthy. Go wash up...NOW!"_

"_But mother..."_

"_Don't 'but mother' me. NOW!" Thalyin stalked away as Leyorlilan walked up to Anwanir and started to scold him._

T-----T

Thalyin woke up lightly laughing. She loved the look Anwanir got on his face when his father would scold him for challenging her. It was still dark out, but she heard voices outside. She looked out the window and Arwen and Aragorn were standing on a bridge, talking.

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" Arwen asked. **(Do you remember when we first met?)**

"Nuathannem i ned ol reniaaen." **(I thought I had strayed into a dream)**

Arwen tenderly touched Aragorn's cheek before answering, "Gwenwin in enninath... U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" **(Long years have passed... You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?)**

Aragorn lifted his hand and touched something that Thalyin couldn't see, "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people." He looked sad as he said this.

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." She placed something in his hands, "I choose a mortal life."

Thalyin saw a jewel in Aragorn's hand, "You cannot give me this!"

"It's is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."

They kissed and a smile slipped onto Thalyin's face, "I knew it." She whispered triumphantly as she went back to bed.

T----T

Thalyin had a dreamless night after seeing Arwen and Aragorn together. When she woke, she got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe. The dresses and slippers were still in place, but her weapons had been placed next to her horn. She changed into a dark sapphire blue dress, as silkily as one she had worn the previous day. After placing the matching slippers on her feet she took her sword and placed the black belt that held it around her waist. She could wait until she had her clothes to wear her other weapons, but without her sword she felt naked and vulnerable. She brushed through her hair again and left.

She walked through the halls and wondered around for a while until Lord Elrond stopped her. "Lord Elrond, what can I do for you?"

"The Men, Dwarfs, and Elves will be attending a secret council tomorrow." He whispered, "Gandalf and Frodo will be there too, I want you to come."

"Of course I will, but why me?"

"You have seen the Nazgul and what they are capable of. You have also seen the damage of orcs." Thalyin looked at him of a moment, completely stunned, _'How does he know that?'_."I will see you there tomorrow." She nodded her head in a bow and turned to walk away, "Thalyin?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why are you wearing your sword?" He asked confused.

"It's childish but, it was the first weapon I was given. I feel odd not wearing it." She admitted.

"Leyorlilan gave it to you then?"

"Yes, how did you... Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow." She was stunned, how did he know these things?

She walked for several more minutes before entering a room. As she entered she saw an axe flying at her. She caught it by the handle, parallel to the floor with the head facing her. A group a dwarfs sat half way across the room, all but one with axes. She walked over to the stunned dwarfs and in dwarfish she said, "I believe this belongs to you." and handed the axe over to the dwarf. He took it, still stunned, and Thalyin replied, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She said it in dwarfish to silence.

She left the room in search of another with a smile on her face, it quickly melted off as she entered another room. It was full of men! They all looked at the door as it opened and gaped at the figure in the doorway, Boromir's gap prominent among them. She turned the ring around and held it tightly, hoping no one would notice. As soon as she walked in her brain screamed _'LEAVE, RUN, GET OUT, FLEE!'_ But she walked passed them, breathless, and said, "Good day, gentlemen. I didn't mean to disturb you. Carry on." She gestured at the parchment they had been working around. Their gazes followed her out of the room. After she left she said, "Okay, I'm never going in there again."

The final room she entered made her feel slightly better. It was occupied by the elves and Aragorn was with them, talking with the fair haired elf. "Thalyin, come in." Aragorn said gesturing for her to join him. "Thalyin this is..."

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?" She was definatly surprised. Now that she saw him up close, he looked exactly as Leyorlilan and Anwanir had described him.

"Yes, do I know you?" He asked. Thalyin figured he was as surprised as she was. They had never met, so how did she know him.

"No, but you look exactly as they described."

"They? Who would 'they' be?" Now he was confused.

"Leyorlilan... and Anwanir." Legolas' eyes widened at the sound of the names. One of the darked haired elves dropped a small vase that he had been holding. Thalyin saw this out of the corner of her eye and quickly reached out and grabbed it, before it could break. "Well, lucky I forced Leyorlilan to teach me how to do that." She handed the vase back to the elf.

"You know Anwanir?" Legolas asked, quite out of breath.

"Yes, my mother and I lived with him, in the village he, Leyorlilan, and the other elves that had been exiled built." At the word 'exiled' Legolas' dropped his gaze, "Excuse for a moment." She walked over to the door, pushed out the head of a man that had been gazing in, and slammed the door in his face. "They are getting very annoying." She said as she stalked back to Aragorn and Legolas.

"How is he? Anwanir, I mean." Legolas asked with genuine worry.

"I wish I could tell you." Thalyin answered. Legolas looked confused at this statement, "Two years ago, Anwanir left the village because he had a 'feeling'." She looked as Legolas' confused look was traded for a smile.

"I remember those." He laughed lightly.

"Yes, well, a year ago the village was attacked by orcs. Everyone was killed. I was away from the village at the time, and came back after the orcs had left. Leyorlilan and my mother were the last to die, they told me what happened. Anwanir hadn't come back." She looked at Legolas. His expression changed from sadness to anger to pain and back to anger. Thalyin could tell he was blaming his father for the death of the exiled elves, "It was a pleasure to meet you, if you'll excuse me."

The elves bid her good-bye and she left. She was now walking outside and Frodo ran up to her. He was, to her surprise, unaccompanied by Sam, Pippin, or Merry. "Frodo, it's good to see you."

"As it is you." He laughed for a moment, then he lowered his voice and said, "I'm glad your coming to the council tomorrow."

She lowered her voice to match his, "I'm glad that you're glad I'm coming. Why are we whispering?"

"Sam, Pippin and, Merry can't come." He said simply, voice still low.

"Oh right." She replied, everything making sense. Just then Sam, Pippin, and Merry ran up behind Frodo and pulled him away. Frodo said goodbye to Thalyin and ran off.

T-------T

Thalyin had been walking alone for some time. Her only companions were some of the men, who gawked at her and she walked quickly away from. Her thoughts had been on what she had told Legolas and she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. As the sun was setting strong hands grabbed her wrists in a familiar manner. Her arms were crossed and she was held in a firm grip. "You are not aware." A voice said in her ear.

"What?" She was confused and breathless, this had to many familiarities to be a coincidence. "Anwanir?"

The firm grip loosened and released her. She turned and looked into a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes. "It's good to see you again Thal." He said as she stood shell-shocked.

"You... you're alive." She breathed. He nodded as she pulled him in a deep hug. He wasn't sure what to expect when he saw her again, but he returned the hug. When they released each other Thalyin felt herself get inexplicably angry. Before she knew what she was doing she had raised her hand and slapped him as hard as possible.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked as he massaged his cheek.

At first Thalyin wasn't sure why she had slapped him, the she figured out the reason, "TWO YEARS!" She yelled at him, "'I'll be back in a few months' he said! 'Don't worry' he said!" She was enjoying the look he had on Anwanir's face at the moment, it was of pure guilt. "I had two years to think of all the horrible things that could have happened and you show up here, perfectly fine. I was terrified."

"You were terrified?" He asked with a strange look in his eyes.

"Your my best friend, of course I was terrified."

"Oh," His eyes dropped, this was odd. Anwanir took is hand to his mouth and rubbed the inside of his cheek with a long, pale finger. When he removed it had blood on it. "Is that the best you can do?"

He was challenging her, after what had just happened he was challenging her, "Is that a challenge?" She asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"Only if you accept." He said simply, looking up at her.

She kicked his feet out from under him, "I accept." He tried to knock her down, but she jumped up out of his reach. He got back to his feet and the challenge began. They each threw brutal punches and kicks, but this soon got tiresome and both pulled out their swords.

"Good idea." Anwanir said looking down at Thalyin's sword.

"Yes, I like think so too." The swords clanged together and passed heads, necks, sides, and limbs.

Anwanir soon had Thalyin up against a wall with the swords crossed in an 'X'. "You've gotten taller." He said looking at the height of her head, she was now half a head shorter then him, as opposed to one and a half.

"Yes, well, two years does that." She shot back. He cocked his head in agreement and muttered something about 'do you have to keep bringing that up'. "Yes I do." She said as she head butted him, causing him to fall backwards and drop his sword. She knocked him off of his feet, causing him into the room below the hall they were in, and picked up his sword. She jumped into the room and placed the swords in an 'X' across Anwanir's throat.

"That's not fair." He said looking from the swords to Thalyin.

"Yes, but life's not fair, is it?" She asked smirking.

The look on his face said he remembered the incident, "Ah cruel irony, what have you done to my best friend." The door to the room opened, the Elves and Aragorn came in looking shocked. The room they had landed in was attached to the elves room. Thalyin laughed a small laugh, took her sword from Anwanir's throat, and placed back in her belt. She helped Anwanir to his feet and handed him his sword.

Legolas was the first to speak, "Anwanir? What? But I thought you said..."

Thalyin cut him off, "I said that I didn't know where he was. He surprised me, in his own way." She was smiling as she said this and Anwanir was smiling as well. Legolas was shocked and confused. Thalyin wanted to get answers to her questions and she was sure Legolas did to, "Why don't we go outside and catch up." She suggested.

"I agree." Legolas breathed. Thalyin walked out with the two elves and talked with them for hours. Anwanir said he came back to the village eleven months ago, but found no one. Thalyin said that she had been living in cheap inns or the wilderness since the orc attack. When she told him about the attack, Anwanir almost broke down completely. Legolas was stunned to see his friend again after over twenty years.

After they finished talking Thalyin went to her room and Legolas insisted that Anwanir stay with him and the other elves. They all slept soundly, happy to be together again, and were well rested for the council the next day.


	5. Chapter V

**Cast Out**

**ZELINIA-** I'm glad you l love Anwanir and think he is cool. I believe (actually I know) the friendship between Thalyin and the hobbit's will be very important. But then again, I know this because I'm writing it. Funny how that works out, huh? Thalyin walking into the rooms and leaving was a dream I had to be honest, I thought it was funny and I'm ecstatic you think so too.

**madrone-** Yes she was avoiding Boromir, for reasons unknown (for now). It isn't trust issues so much as it is nerves, until later of course. You will find out how Anwanir found Thalyin soon _-cough-'this chapter'-cough._ I am happy you like friendship developments, I like them too (WAIT, I'm writing them), never mind. Secret hope? Well, it's not so secret, but you'll have to wait to see if Thalyin and Eomer get together, maybe and maybe not.

**alibi girl-** THANK YOU!

T-------T

Thalyin woke with her stomach in knots and her brain racing. Today was the day of the council and she couldn't have been more nervous. Apart from everything else that was going on, she couldn't even talk to Pippin and Merry about it, that just made her feel guilty. She doubted Frodo felt different.

Getting up and walking over to the wardrobe, she felt pure dread set in. Nobody would take her seriously wearing pants, but a _dress_? This was pure insanity. She reached out and grasped the handle on the wardrobe door and pulled it open. She gasped out loud as she looked in. _All _of the dresses were gone, replaced by her own clothes. The delicate slippers had vanished, her boots now sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe. The weapons had not been moved, nor had her horn. She was shocked by this revelation, but not shocked enough to get back into them at top speed.

It felt good to be back into her own clothes again. She placed her belt around her waist, her sword hanging off of it. Also, she placed her short swords on the other side, and her bow and arrows over her back. The small hilt of her throwing knives felt right at home in her hand, but she placed one into each of her boots. After placing her weapons in their correct spots Thalyin walked over to the mirror once more and made sure she still looked like herself. Noticing something was wrong, Thalyin started to wonder. She didn't look like herself and the load on her back felt to light. The bow and arrows were there, but something was missing, not a very heavy something, but a something with significance. At last she realized what she had forgotten: her horn. It sat at the top of the wardrobe, right were she had left it. She retrieved it and placed it on her back next to her horn. Finally she was satisfied and left the room.

T--------T

The council wasn't set to start for another hour, so Thalyin just wandered around. She hoped she would she Anwanir and get to talk to him before it started. She got what she hoped for:

Anwanir was sitting on a bench, just staring. Well, that and brooding, he was very good at brooding. Thalyin stalked quietly behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Instinctively he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it, **hard**. "It's nice to see you this morning too." She said, breathless at trying to not show any pain.

"Thal, you know not to sneak up on me." Anwanir answered her while releasing her arm. Thalyin could tell he was truly sorry. She was accepting his silent apology with her eyes until he said, "But, think of that as payback for beating me last night."

He had a twinkle in his eye, but this statement irritated Thalyin more then even she would have thought possible, "And I was in a dress." She shot back to his 'it-was-a-joke' eye twinkle that darked almost instantly.

"No need to be rude." He replied, "But my joke was probably rude in and of itself." He added thoughtfully. Thalyin nodded and Anwanir looked as if he hadn't slept in months. "I heard you were going to the council. I'm coming as well." He said at the look on Thalyin's face.

"Yes, but there is something I want to ask you." He nodded his acceptance to answering a question, "How did you find me?"

He looked directly into her eyes and smiled a little bit, "I didn't mean to. I was coming to see Lord Elrond and I just happened to come across you." His smile was now growing steadily.

"And you just decided to surprise me in the way you did?" Thalyin had a growing smile on her face as well, until she looked up to, not directly at, the sun, "We had better head for the council." She stated noticing the declining amount of shadows.

T-----T

Thalyin and Anwanir were the first; besides Gandalf, Frodo, and Lord Elrond; to arrive. She sat beside Frodo, Gandalf on his other side, and Anwanir sat where the elves were to be seated after being briefly introduced to Frodo by Thalyin. As time moved on the other groups started to arrive. First was the Elves, but this was to be expected. Legolas sat next to Anwanir and the others sat on Legolas' other side. Next came Aragorn, he sat in a chair next to chairs that would seat the Men. Next came the Dwarfs, throughly appalled at being set next to the Elves. Between seconds and moments later the Men arrived. They saw Thalyin and gaped at her again, she reminded herself that this was annoying and turned to look at Lord Elrond.

Everyone got themselves situated and Lord Elrond began to speak, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon it's brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-- this one doom." He gestures to a pedestal in front of him, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo hesitated for a moment and then stood up. He walked up to the pedestal and places the ring upon it. He sighed as he walked back to his seat and the council members started to mumble among themselves, "So, it is true." Whispered Boromir.

Thalyin distinctly heard 'the doom of man' from somewhere in the low rumble of whispers.

Boromir spoke again, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring." He started to pace and Thalyin though _'Is he INSANE?'_. As he paced he spoke more, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but Thalyin beat him to the punch, "Oh yes, thats a good idea." She was speaking with deep sarcasm in her voice, "We would only be guaranteeing the death or enslavement of every being in Middle Earth. Yes let us do that." Her voice was now full of anger at this man idiocy.

Boromir was looking at her, wide mouthed. He was getting angry, Thalyin could tell. The other men were looking stupefied at her bluntness to his request. "Who, exactly, do you think you are?" One of them asked

"Someone who cares what happens to her home." She spat back to the man. The back side of her ring was gleaming in the sun. Thalyin looked down at it and figured 'why not' and turned it around with her thumb, so that the opal was showing. She lifted her hands to her head, and massaged her temples. When the men saw the ring they quieted and stared more then they had before.

Aragorn took this time to speak, "Thalyin is right." He insisted, pointing to her with just two of his fingers, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

To Thalyin's dismay, Boromir found his voice, "What would a ranger know of this matter. " He hissed disbelievingly.

Much to Thalyin's surprise, and everyone else in the vicinity, Legolas stood up with anger in his eyes, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

Boromir looked shocked and as if he didn't believe what he had heard, "Aragorn?" He turned to face the ranger, "This... is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas looked as though happy Boromir had caught on so quickly, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." As Frodo heard this his eyes grew, but it made sense to Thalyin, in a strange almost unexplainable way. This was who Gandalf and Lord Elrond had spoken of, and Aragorn looked kingly in a way.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn replied. **(Sit down, Legolas)**

Boromir looked daggers at Aragorn before saying, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He returned to his seat with a small sigh.

"Probably needs a king more then a Steward." Thalyin mumbled, but everyone heard her. The Men, Boromir mostly, looked ready to throttle her. Anwanir had never seen her act like this before and was completely confused by her actions. Everyone else, excluding Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Aragorn, looked close to laughter.

Before any of the men could reply Gandalf cut in, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond implored.

A dwarf stood up, with axe in hand, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He rushed up to the pedestal and swung his axe at the Ring, "ARGH!" As the axe struck the Ring the dwarf was thrown backwards onto the ground, Frodo winced in pain, and Thalyin ducked a piece of the axe blade that passed her head. The Ring remained intact, but shards of the axe blade lay around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond told the shaken dwarf. Thalyin distinctly heard the ring whisper before Lord Elrond continued, "One of you must do this." Needless to say, this was met with dead silence.

Boromir was the first to speak, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Once again Legolas stood up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring _must _be destroyed!" He placed special stress on 'must'.

The Dwarf named Gimli jumped to his feet, "And I suppose you're the one to do it!"

Boromir rose to his feet as well, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He was defiantly angry.

Gimli looked daggers at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see that Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The Elves rose and started shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarfs. Legolas held out his hands to stop a fight. Anwanir sat where he was because he knew how the rivalry between Elves and Dwarfs angered Thalyin. "Never trust and Elf!" Gimli declared and Anwanir shot him a dirty look.

Gandalf joined the arguing, "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!" While he argued a man yelled 'You'll all be destroyed' from somewhere.

Frodo was watching the Ring and Thalyin followed his gaze. The fiery figures of the council were being reflected in it. Suddenly, flames erupted and engulfed the Ring's surface. Now she was sure it whispered, "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

The arguments intensity grew as a look of realization fell on Frodo's face, and Thalyin knew why. Frodo stood and walked to the council, trying have his voice heard, "I will take it! I will take it." Nobody but Gandalf, Aragorn, Anwanir, and Thalyin heard him.

Gandalf's eyes closed and Thalyin put her hand on a discouraged Frodo's shoulder. He looked around as Thalyin held up her horn and he got the message. As Thalyin raised the horn to her lips he covered his ears with his hands, and she blew **_hard!_**

The sound rang all around and all the bickering stopped. Everyone was looking at her, some covering their ears in pain. The men had their mouths open again. "IF anyone carried to notice, Frodo is TRYING to address us. So STOP ARGUING and LISTIN!" She had yelled half of the way through her sentence, deeply irritated.

Frodo took this as a cue to speak again, "I will take the ring to Mordor. " He said again, "But... I do not know the way." He added unembarrassed.

Gandalf stepped forward toward him as Thalyin walked away thinking, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He ended by putting a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose next, "By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stated as he walked over and stood beside Frodo.

"And my axe." Gimli said as he walked over to the group as Legolas rolled his eyes.

Boromir slowly approached the group, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEH!" Sam emerged from behind some bushes and stood beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond looked amused, "No indeed, it seems hardly impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Thalyin heard a shuffle to her right and looked over to see Pippin and Merry behind two pillars. They looked over and saw Sam in the middle of all the important people. They ran from behind the pillars and yelled, "Wait we're coming too!" To Lord Elrond's shock and surprise.

Merry ended with, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin stated, trying to sound intelligent.

Merry looked at him, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

At that exact moment Thalyin had a revelation, in no way was this group leaving without her. She leaned against the wall and spoke, "A friend of mine always said 'Life's surprises come in the smallest form'." She started walking towards the group, "I never understood what he meant, until now." She picked up the Ring and held it between two finger, looking through it at Frodo, "The day I walked out of that forest with a ranger and four hobbit's was the day I started something that I can't stop, I have to finish it." She pulled a chain off of her neck and placed the Ring on it, "I tried to protect you at the watch tower, and I will try as hard as I can now." Kneeling and placing the chain over Frodo's head she finished, "I do not know what lies on the road ahead, but I _will_ face it _all_ to protect you." He looked at her smiling and lunged forward to hug her. She hadn't expected this, but she returned it nonetheless.

"What can a women do?" One of the men asked. She released Frodo and looked sideways at Anwanir, he had a look of shock mixed with confusion at the mans bluntness. Her hand dropped casually to her boot and she grabbed one of her throwing knives. The man was standing straight against the wall, so she threw the knife at him: It landed right between his legs.

"A little low." Thalyin stated to the four smirking hobbit's. They knew she was joking. She stood and walked behind Pippin and Merry.

Lord Elrond spoke again, "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Everyone was basking in their newfound responsibilities when Pippin spoke up again, "Great! Where are we going?" Frodo and Merry gave Pippin looks and Thalyin held back a laugh.

T-------T

Thalyin had left everyones company and was headed back to her room to rest for the night, as the Fellowship was leaving early the next day. She was walking through a large room when a hand grasped her wrist. She turned to Anwanir's shocked and hurt face. "What?" She asked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked appalled.

"I'm helping a friend." She insisted, knowing what he was talking about.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He responded irritably. "What adventure are you looking for in this. You'll be dead by the end."

"This is not about adventure, this is something I have to do." Thalyin replied in a shocked voice, "Why are you acting this way?" She placed her hand on Anwanir's face and he held on to it.

"Your my best friend, can't I be worried about you?" He said remembering before he had left the village.

"Yes, but you never counter minded my decision. And neither did I for yours." He held Thalyin's hand a bit firmer then before.

"Two years I thought about you. For one I thought I would never see you again. I don't want to lose you, Thal." He had tears in his eyes, throughly confusing Thalyin.

"Lose me? You won't lose me. We will see each other again." She stated.

"Not if you get killed by a mindless or." He said with spite in his voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Thalyin demanded. He had never been like this before and it was annoying to say the least.

"It's...well...I...we...but...Oh never mind." He yelled as he walked away, well, more like stalked away. Thalyin stood in one spot for a moment before taking her thoughts back to her room.

T-----T

She was sitting on her bed, holding her head in her hands, and thinking about what had happened with Anwanir. He was acting so strange, as if his friendship with her wasn't his only motive for his anger, but he had totally avoided answering her. These thoughts had been occupying her mind all day, but were broken by a sharp knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, but received no answer, "Come in Boromir." She stated simply.

He opened the door and looked in. She motioned for him to come in and close the door. He looked at her in awe for a moment before talking, "How did you know it was me?"

"Anyone else would have answered me." She stated simply, "What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He looked as if trying to find the right words but Thalyin knew what he was thinking, "My mother is the women you think she is. And yes she gave me the ring and the horn, she said that they were gifts...from my brothers." He looked at her expectantly, "I can only suppose she meant you and... Faramir, I believe it was."

He laughed a little, "Yes, yes, you are correct." He looked at her for a moment, "How is Lady Jenece?"

Lady? Thalyin had never heard her mother called 'Lady Jenece' before, but she answered despite her confused state, "As good as a person can get for being dead."

Boromir heard the word 'dead' and widened it eyes, "How?" He asked breathlessly.

"She was killed in an orc ambush two years ago."

"Is that why you are coming? To get revenge?" He had raised an eyebrow almost as high as Thalyin felt her temper rise.

"NO!" She laughed a sour laugh, "Anwanir asked me almost exactly the same question." She mumbled to herself, but saw Boromir's confused look at the name, "Elf, dark hair, blue eyes, he sat nearest to Gandalf."

Comprehension came to his face, followed by more confusion, "How do you know him?"

"He and the elves he lived with found my mother shortly before I was born. We have been friends all my life." She said friends with a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Maybe he is just worried about you?" Boromir said, trying to be logical.

"Perhaps. But I have made my decision and I can't and won't change it." She got back to his question of revenge, "And as for revenge, it is the reason I met Aragorn and the hobbit's, not my reason for staying."

He changed the subject to the one thing they had in common, Lord Denethor, "You do know that _our _father is..."

Thalyin cut him off, "Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor." He nodded, "I have no interest in him. He has not been, nor tried to be, a part of my life. I can only thank him for giving me my family. My _true _family" Boromir furrowed his brow, "The elves that I grew up around." The brow became unfurrowed. At this point Boromir's presence became agitating, "I hate to be rude, but I have to rest for tomorrow, and I wish to do so alone."

"Right, of course. I will see you tomorrow." He walked out and closed the door. Thalyin sighed and changed into her nightgown for the last time. She feel asleep instantly, but her dreams were plagued with visions of her mother, Anwanir arguing with her, Lord Denethor, an Eye, orcs, blood, death, and arguing Elves and Dwarfs.


	6. Chapter VI

**Cast Out**

I'm BACK!

**ZELINIA-** I am glad that you think everything is good all around. Yes, you are right in thinking that Anwanir has a crush on Thal, but she doesn't need to know that yet. I like going fast, but hopefully not to fast. HOBBITS ARE LOVE!

**madrone-** Maybe he has, maybe it's an innocent crush (but go with falling in love, innocent crushes tend to get somebody killed; but then again, so does falling in love, HMM!). It is good that Boromir and Thalyin know who each other are, it makes things less complicated. Glad you are looking forward to more.

T-------T

"_Mother? Are you feeling alright?" A 10-year-old Thalyin walked up to her mother, who is sitting outside with a blanket over her shoulders. Her hair looked whiter then usual._

"_I am fine darling, I am just remembering." She offers Thalyin a place under the large blanket. _

"_Remembering what?" Thalyin asks eagerly, her dark eyes looking deeply into her mothers. She had a sweet, inquisitive, somewhat naive smile on her face._

"_My family, my life. Other things." Her mother could be very vague when she wanted to._

_Thalyin yawned and looked back up at her mother, "Mother, I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Will you tell me a story about the magical girl from the land of horses who went to the land of kings?"_

"_The girl from Rohan who went to Gondor?" Thalyin shook her head and her mother smiled down at her, "Alright, well lets go back inside and I'll tell you a story."_

"_Thank you, Mother." Thalyin said as she walked back to their hut, her mother in tow._

"_Oh, Thal. You will find the truth in my stories someday." Thalyin's mother looked behind her at the hut directly across from hers and Thalyin's hut. Anwanir was looking out with worried eyes, but he soon slipped his head back in the door._

T-----T

Thalyin woke up quite confused. What had her mother meant? She had always loved her mother's stories, they were about many things that Thalyin had barely understood, but she loved to hear about them. As she got out of bed and got dressed there was a knock at the door. "Just a moment." She called as she placed her shirt on over her head and put on her pants. "Come in." She called when she was fully dressed. The door opened and there stood, "Anwanir. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to change your mind." He looked as upset as the day before.

"I told you, I can't and I won't not go. I promised, and you know that I don't break my promises." She walked up to him, "Why do you have to act so stubborn?"

"ME! You are the one being stubborn. You are going to get yourself killed, but you act as if you are merely going for a stroll around the woods." Anwanir had never exploded like this before. He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Thalyin felt tears run down her face. Anwanir had rarely ever yelled, much less at her. Thalyin sank back onto the bed and held her head in her hand, feeling as though her head was going to explode.

T----T

Thalyin had gathered all of her weapons and left her room, just to wander around. After wandering for about ten minutes, she ran into the hobbit's packing. "Would you all like some company?" She asked

"We'd love some!" Pippin yelled excitedly, throwing all of what he had been carrying onto the ground, or in the air. Thalyin tried to stifle a laugh at the look on Sam's, Frodo's, and Merry's faces. "How about I help you pack as well." They all thanked her, and she helped them pack.

With Thalyin helping, the packing was finished in no time. With the time they had left, the hobbits wanted to practice with their swords. "That is an interesting sword, Frodo." Thalyin said when he unsheathed his sword.

"It is called 'Sting'. Bilbo gave it to me." Frodo looked full of pride, "It was made by elves and it will glow blue if any orcs are near."

"Well, that will be good for us. In case we need to know if any orcs are near us." Thalyin smiled and laughed as the four hobbits started playing around with their swords. "Be careful." She warned them.

T-----T

While the hobbits fought, Thalyin watched. Sometimes she would give them instructions, or show them something she had learned. They seemed to enjoy themselves, and Thalyin enjoyed watching them.

When Thalyin told them that they would have to leave soon the sheathed their swords and put their packs on their backs. Thalyin looked up and noticed that Anwanir was looking down at her, and he was talking with Legolas in a discussion that looked as though Legolas was trying to talk some since into Anwanir, but Anwanir was being stubborn and shaking his head. Legolas put his hand on Anwanir's shoulder and said something while shaking his head, and then he walked away.

T-------T

All ten companions meet together before leaving. Gandalf had a map and was showing the group where they were going. "We must hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be open to us. From there our road turns east, to Mordor."

"Why do I have a feeling that it isn't going to be as easy as that sound?" Thalyin asked nobody in particular, in a low whisper.

"Because it isn't." Legolas said as he came up to her side, "Something will throw us off course."

"Is that a prediction, or something you know for sure?" He gazed at her with his piercing eyes, "Don't look at me like that. That's the way Anwanir looked at me to make me feel guilty and I don't."

"He cares for your safety."

"He worries to much." Thalyin turned around and walked away, leaving Legolas to wander why they both had to be so stubborn.

Legolas shook his head and looked up, "She's right. You have to trust that she will survive." Anwanir looked at him and sighed. "Anwanir, she looks to you for her strength; if you can not trust her, she will not survive." Anwanir merely shook his and walked away Legolas sighed and left the room to leave Rivendell with the rest of the Fellowship.


	7. Chapter VII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

T-----T

A gigantic thank you to all of my reviewers. They keep me writing and reading. So, to all of those who reviewed any of my stories, I thank you and your stories.

T----T

_Jenece was lying on a bed, surrounded by elves. She was breathing heavily and sweating, as if she were in pain. One of the elves, a maiden, took a damp cloth out of a bowl and ran it over Jenece's face. _

"_How are you feeling?" The elf maiden asked Jenece as she dampened the cloth again and started to run it over her face again._

"_I've been better." Jenece gasped. She tried to sit up, but the elves to her to lie back down and that she needed her rest. "But I want to see my baby. I want my daughter." She protested, but the elves said that she would she the baby soon enough._

"_And so she shall." A voice said from the doorway. Leyorlilan walked in with a small grin on his face. Before Jenece had the chance to ask any questions, Leyorlilan answered them, "She is healthy. Small, but nothing seems to be wrong." Jenece sighed in relief, "But we have to be cautious. We do not know if she will or will not survive, if her size is going to be a problem in her later life."_

"_What?" Jenece asked, rather shell-shocked. She was panting and looked ready to cry as she raised her hand and ran it through her hair._

"_But now we must think positively." Leyorlilan said, hurriedly. He placed his hand on Jenece's shoulder to try and calm her. "I can tell that she is strong, she may very well survive." This wasn't helping calm Jenece down._

"_Now father, you mustn't worry Jenece in such a way." Anwanir had just entered the hut and he was holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. "Right now she is perfectly fine." He gave Jenece the bundle of blankets. Inside was a tiny baby with a head already full of thick, dark hair. She was sleeping and moving very little in her sleep; her pale skin shone in the light of the fire that came through the door of the hut._

_Jenece was almost beside herself with happiness. "My little darling." She whispered, "My Thalyin." She lightly kissed the top of her child's head and a teardrop fell from her eye and landed on the baby's cheek, causing it to move again._

"_Thalyin?" Anwanir questioned, "That is an interesting name. I do not think that I have heard of it before." He had his hand on his chin as he was thinking._

"_No, I do not believe that you would have. I read of it when I was in Mi…When I was living where I lived before." She suddenly looked upset and a little angry. _

"_What is wrong, Milady?" Leyorlilan asked as he looked as the hate and pain in her eyes._

"_Nothing." She whispered as she wiped a fiery tear off of her cheek and looked back at the small child in her arms. _

"_Are you angry at her father?" Anwanir asked, looking down at the child as well. He noticed that she was stirring and would wake up soon._

_Jenece knew that she couldn't keep her secrets from the elves, nor did she entirely want to. They had been so wonderful to her and she wanted to be as honest with them as possible, "Yes." She stated simply in a hurt voice._

"_What happened?" Leyorlilan asked. "What did he do?"_

_Jenece decided it was time to be truthful. "Her father is Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor," She took a deep breath, "He cast me out." She bluntly stated in a fiery voice._

"_Did he know?" Anwanir asked in a horrified and astonished voice._

"_Yes."_

T----T

Thalyin woke up with a start; she was panting and holding her chest as if she had been running a long distance. She had never had that dream before, but it wasn't her memory, was it? That had to have been the day of her birth from the looks of things.

Thalyin looked around. The sun was just starting to rise around the small camp that the fellowship had built for the night. A fire had been made and a small amount of food was cooking over it. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf were gathering up the supplies around the camp and putting them onto Bill, the pony. Legolas and Aragorn noticed that Thalyin was awake, so they crossed over to her, "We where just about to wake you." Legolas stated.

"I'm sure you have more important things to do." Thalyin looked over at the four hobbits that were still sleeping near her; "I'll wake them. You should go back to what you were doing."

"No one as managed to wake Gimli up, either." Aragorn said shaking his head towards the lump that was across the camp.

"He'll be harder to wake up, Dwarfs always are." She let out a small laugh, "I'll try with him as well." At this Legolas and Aragorn went back to gathering the supplies.

Thalyin walked over to the hobbits and started shaking their shoulders, "Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, wake up." The hobbits stirred a little, but stayed asleep for the most part. "Wake up," She said again, "We have to get a move on, and breakfast is ready."

All four hobbits woke up, "Breakfast? Really?" Pippin asked looking at Thalyin.

"Yes. Now come on." The hobbits ran towards the fire and Thalyin made her way towards Gimli. "Gimli, wake up. We will be starting off soon." The Dwarf grunted in his sleep but did nothing, "Gimli." Yet again, nothing. _I'm actually going to have to do this, aren't I?_ She thought to herself. Seeing that she had no choice, Thalyin grabbed a hold of Gimli's beard and tugged.

"Not the beard!" The dwarf yelled, swinging his axe. Thalyin did a back flip out of the way of the axe's path of destruction.

Thalyin laughed to herself, but Gimli heard her and looked in her direction, "I learned from frightening Dwarfs." She stated as she showed him her scar.

"Dwarfs aren't frightened, lassie," Gimli stated as he shook with indignation, "They are only…"

"Startled?" Thalyin finished, she had heard this speech many times as a child, "Breakfast is ready. I had to find some way to wake you up." As she stood up and walked away she could sworn she heard Gimli give out a 'Hmmp'.

T----T

The fellowship had been traveling until midday, when they decided it was time for lunch. Aragorn had started the fire and cooked the meal. Sam happily ate, while Aragorn smoked a pipe, and the rest of the group did something their own.

Thalyin sat down to think, but Pippin and Merry came up to her and asked her for more swordplay lessons, "Not now." She told them, her mind was too preoccupied to teach.

"PLEASE!" They whined. Thalyin noticed that it was harder then it looked to resist the pouting hobbits in front of her.

"Boromir, you know swordplay, no doubt." She said as Boromir walked up to her and the hobbits.

"Yes." He said simply and quickly.

Thalyin smiled and said, "So why don't you teach Pippin and Merry?" He looked at her, wide-eyed. Pippin and Merry were staring up at him with semi-pleading looks on their faces.

"Why not." Boromir stated looking at Thalyin's grinning face with his exasperated one.

T----T

Everyone had eaten, but Sam took a small second while Boromir taught Pippin and Merry sword fighting. Aragorn was watching them, and smoking again.

"Two, three, five; good! Very good." Boromir praised the hobbits.

Aragorn added, "Move your feet." and the hobbits took his advice.

They jousted more and then praised each other, "You look good, Pippin." Merry said and Pippin thanked him.

"Faster!" Boromir instructed.

Thalyin had enjoyed watching Boromir teach Pippin and Merry. He seemed much more pleasant then Thalyin had expected. But, Gimli interrupted Thalyin's thoughts, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." He took a breath and then addressed Gandalf, "Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria, unless I had no other choice!" Gandalf stated as Gimli glared at him

"Perhaps," Thalyin started as Gimli turned to glare at her, "no one asks your opinion, because Dwarfs rarely ask the opinions of others." Gimli's eyes widened and he huffed into his mustache.

Thalyin saw a flash of light and noticed that Legolas had jumped onto a rock, as if he had noticed something. Then she heard a clang and noticed that Pippin was fighting with Boromir, and that Boromir had hit Pippin with his sword.

"Ahhh!" Pippin cried out.

"Oh, sorry!" Boromir tried to apologize.

"Get him!" Pippin called out as he and Merry attacked Boromir.

"For the Shire!" Merry called out as he attacked Boromir. Pippin told Merry to hold Boromir down, and Merry said that someone had his arm.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he looked in the direction that Legolas was looking in. Thalyin looked and show a large, black, something coming near them.

"Nothing." Gimli firmly stated, "Just a wisp of cloud." Thalyin had a feeling that they shouldn't shrug it off that easily.

Boromir was looking at it as well, "It's moving fast." He said in a worried voice, "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas yelled.

"HIDE!" Aragorn urged. Boromir helped Merry into a hiding spot. "Frodo, hurry; take cover." Aragon said.

Sam put out the fire with water, and took the pan of food with him. Aragorn, Frodo, and everyone else hid the supplies and their cloaks and hid behind rocks. Pippin was running around, rather aimlessly, and Thalyin grabbed hold of him, and shoved him into the small space under the rock she was hiding behind. The Crebain flew around the area, searching, as if they knew exactly who was hiding.

When the Crebain flew away, everyone came out of their hiding places and looked worried. Thalyin had to help Pippin out of his involuntary hiding spot, "Sorry." She apologized and he told her it was not a problem.

Gandalf looked around the group and back to the sky, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He was speaking in a gloomy voice, "We must take the pass of Caradhas."

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Thalyin said to herself as she helped the rest of the Fellowship pack up the supplies and start off again.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Cast Out**

**madrone-** I try to be as straight to the point as possible, I hope that it isn't to horrible. I am going to have conversation time between Thalyin and Boromir soon, so that should be interesting. Thalyin won't be returning to Gondor until later, but she _will_ meet Lord Denethor, so it going to be a little bit...explosive, it should be good.

A big thanks to all of my reviewers, but a special thanks to ZELINIA, Leaf of Lorien, and LOTR Lover 24 and 7, whom I neglected to mention in my last installment.

(-----)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, EomerOC, OCOC

(-----)

The Fellowship was walking up the steep mountains that blocked their path. Thalyin noticed that the tiny hobbits looked very cold, colder then anyone else. She figured that they must not be used to this amount snow, if they were use to any; she wasn't sure.

She was walking at the very back of the group, directly behind Aragorn. She looked over his shoulder and saw Frodo lose his footing, and tumble down the slippery slope. Aragorn caught Frodo as he rolled past.

"Frodo." He exclaimed, helping Frodo up. Frodo brushed snow off of his clothes as Aragorn put his hands on the hobbit's shoulders, silently asking if he was all right.

Suddenly, Frodo looked frantic. He searched around him, and Thalyin noticed that Frodo had lost the Ring. Thalyin saw movement higher on the mountain; Boromir found the ring and had picked it up by the chain. Aragorn casually removed his hands from Frodo's shoulders, and rested them on the hilt of his sword. "Boromir?" He questioned.

Boromir gazed, transfixed, at the small golden ring, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. Such a little thing." He was holding the ring in his right hand, and was moving his left to touch the ring itself.

"Boromir!" Aragorn and Thalyin called out in unison.

"Give the ring to Frodo!" Thalyin demanded, her eyes flicking from Boromir's face, to Aragorn's sword. She felt her hand unconsciously release the pack on her back, and reach toward her own sword.

The glaze that seemed to cover Boromir's eyes vanished; it was as if he was coming back to his senses. He walked towards them, "As you wish." He stated, holding out the Ring. Frodo grabbed Ring and Boromir laughed, "I care not." He walked off after playfully ruffling Frodo's hair. Thalyin and Aragorn slowly took their hands of the hilt of their swords.

(------)

After a long while, the fellowship had made it high up the mountain. They were caught in a snowstorm, and Thalyin noticed that Gandalf looked extremely worried; it didn't ease the nerves that she was battling. Legolas was walking ahead of the others with the elven ease that Thalyin envied. Aragorn and Boromir were each holding onto two of the hobbits, and Thalyin was standing between Gimli and Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas called through all of the wind and snow. He was looking out over the mountain and squinting his eyes, trying to see more.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed as boulders fell from over head, and broke with a thunderous crash.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called ahead. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

He spit snow out of his mouth and looked at Gandalf, who stubbornly replied, "No! _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" **(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.)**

Thalyin heard a disembodied voice reply, "_Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!_" **(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn shall fall upon the enemy-heads!)**. A bolt of lighting hit the mountain, bringing down snow and rocks, and burying the fellowship.

With some difficulty, the fellowship managed to unbury themselves. They reemerged spitting snow out of their mouths and gasping for breath. Boromir was the first to speak, "We must get off the mountain!" He yelled. Thalyin couldn't help but think '_No really? Tell us something we don't know!' _"We must make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the road west, to my city!"

"I'm open to any suggestions but THAT!" Thalyin yelled back, angrily, before anyone else had a chance to answer. Boromir furrowed his brow when she answered, and she raised her eyebrows as to ask 'you didn't honestly think that I was going to go to Minas Tirith, did you?'

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!' Aragorn yelled.

The Gimli added his two cents; "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go into the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf looked even more worried. Thalyin closed her eyes and tried to connect with him, a skill that Leyorlilan had taught her. Thalyin could have sworn she heard a voice say, "Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarfs delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm. Shadow and Flame."

"Saruman." Thalyin whispered to herself. The feeling that Thalyin had gotten from Saruman at the very moment was a brief feeling of fear, which quickly became a feeling of being impressed.

"What power." Saruman mumbled to himself, but Gandalf had heard, and he looked around the group, "What does it take to make you give in? Hmmm, I wonder." Saruman delved deep inside himself, to the deepest depths of his power, and began his test.

Gandalf knew right away what was happening, and he hastily crossed over to Thalyin as she fell backwards. Her chest started to tighten, and she had to begin gasping for breath. She grabbed a hold of her head, feeling that is might explode; her eyes were burning, Gandalf gasped at the brilliant red that they were turning. The Fellowship watched helplessly as her skin began split at random, and blood dripped out of the cuts and her nose. She felt a distinct break in one of her ribs.

"What would a man do to save one from pain? Would he kill his own sister, to save her from the inevitable agony that comes from a life of mere nothingness?" Saruman asked, so that all of the Fellowship heard his question in the wind. Everyone except Boromir, who looked straight to Thalyin, looked around the group, considerably confused and then looked back at Thalyin. She was looking into Boromir's eyes, and they all quickly understood.

The hobbit's gasped, and Thalyin stood up. She looked out over the mountain, towards Isengard. "You want power?" She asked, gasping and breathing raggedly, "I'll show you power!" As Thalyin held onto the side of the mountain, she thought of all of the things that had made her happy over the years: Seeing Anwanir, meeting Aragorn and the hobbits, meeting her dwarf friends, singing songs with her mother, and much more. Thalyin placed all of those thoughts into her heart, and drove them into the bottomless black pit that use to be Saruman's heart, and the pain went away, as he was thrown backwards. "The opposite of pain and darkness is love." She told Saruman as she collapsed on the mountainside, "Even you can't change that! Or stop it."

She looked to Fellowship, who looked at her in shock. She still had cuts and red eyes, but it didn't mean anything at the moment; Thalyin knew that Saruman would pay, but now was not the time, "The Ring-bearer should decide where we are to go." She said, looking over to Frodo and pointing her hand in his direction, "Frodo?" She questioned.

The shocked and horrified hobbit managed to say, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf replied, as he led the way to the entrance of Moria. Thalyin noticed that he didn't look happy about going into Moria, but that seemed to be overshadowed by what he had just witnessed, and what he saw Thalyin survive.

Thalyin stood up, and Legolas immediately asked her about her well being. She assured him that she was fine, and he followed Gandalf and a haughty looking Gimli, who was singing the praises of Moria, and saying the no one would regret going.

Aragorn followed with Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Thalyin made to follow, but Boromir stopped her with a painful tap on her shoulder. She seethed in pain and grabbed her shoulder as she turned. Boromir looked worried as Thalyin pulled down the neck of her shirt to reveal a deep gash in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He quickly apologized, lowering his head so that he wasn't looking at her.

"It's alright." She assured him. "Is there anything you want?" She asked, hunching over so that she could see his eyes.

"You know that I wouldn't… What I mean to say is… well, umm." He was at a loss for words, but Thalyin completely understood him.

"I know that you would do what you think is right, even if it meant sacrificing something important." She said somberly, as Boromir lowered his head again, "And that is something I can respect." She said in a much cheerier voice. "But now is not the time to talk about such things," She said, putting a hand under Boromir's chin and raising his head, "if we don't go, then we will be left on this dreadful mountain."

"Of course." He replied and followed her to reach up with the others.

(-----)

The entrance to Moria took longer to get to then Gandalf had originally expected. The part of mountain that took one to Moria was covered with a thick layer of ice that was coated with a thin layer snow; everyone slipped at one point.

After many hours of sliding down the mountain the sun was setting. Gandalf found a cave and looked inside for a moment, "We shall stay here tonight. We reach the Mines tomorrow." He walked into the cave and made himself comfortable.

"Gandalf," Gimli exclaimed, "why stop?" He walked up to Gandalf with an undignified look on his face, "If we continue, we can make our way into Moria before the sun rises."

Gandalf started smoking a pipe and Boromir answered instead, "We stop, Master Dwarf, because unlike yourself, some of us need to regain our strength." By 'us' he meant Thalyin, and everyone knew it. The hobbits had joined them, along with Aragorn and Legolas.

"She has a strength I have not ever seen before." Legolas said, sitting down next to Gandalf.

"I know of no one who has survived that particular curse." Gandalf said thoughtfully, taking another puff from his pipe.

"What curse is that?" Merry asked, sitting down beside Gandalf, and pulling out one of the strips of dried meat he had managed fit in his pack before leaving. He broke it into four pieces and passed three of them to Pippin, Sam, and Frodo.

"Hey! Yours is bigger!" Pippin said, irritably.

"No it isn't." Merry argued back. "They are all the same size. I made sure of it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Frodo intervened, "At least we have food, and that is all that matters at the moment." He looked back to Gandalf, "What curse?"

"_Morte in Mortem_." Gandalf said, disconsolately. "Death in Death." He translated. He cast a look over to the back of the cave, where Thalyin was sitting with her legs curled up to her chest, her arms around them. "She is much stronger then I anticipated, Saruman must have been relatively surprised. He could sense something I could not."

"She is like her mother." Boromir declared. He was looking at her with a brotherly concern in his eye. He wasn't sure why he cared for her so much. She was his sister, but they had only known each other for a very brief amount of time.

Over in the corner of the cave Thalyin was contemplating the day. "Maybe Anwanir was right." She told herself, "Maybe I am not strong enough to finish this."

"THAL! Don't even think that. You are much stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"_Nana?" _She questioned in a whisper, "Mother?" That had been her mother's voice, but it was impossible.

"Nothing is impossible, my dear Thalyin." Thalyin shot her head upwards. Her mother was dead, she must be going crazy, or she was stressed. She knew that she must look crazy to the rest of the fellowship; they were staring at her.

"Thalyin?" Legolas asked, walking up to her. "Are you alright?" He dropped down to her level and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine." She lied, "Just a little tired. A little stressed." She told him.

"Then you should get some rest." He said, "We all should, we have a long day ahead of us." She nodded as the rest of the Fellowship walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Pippin asked in his sweet, caring voice that Thalyin found very adorable. She laughed and nodded, with a smile on her face.

"That's good." Merry added.

"Can we stay back here?" Sam asked unexpectedly. He was shrinking his neck into his shoulders, so that it looked as if he had no neck at all.

"Of course." She said, pointing to the empty space around her, "There is plenty of room."

"Thanks Thalyin." Frodo said as he settled around her. The other hobbits followed suit.

"That's another thing." She said before Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli went back to the mouth of the cave, "From now on, call me Thal." Pippin looked up at her, "It's what all my friends called me." She told him. She smiled and looked up, "Friends and brothers." Boromir looked confused, "Or close enough." He smiled and walked away.


	9. Chapter IX

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, EomerOC, OCOC

(----)

**madrone-** It's nice to be agreed with about not beating around the bush. I try to give people a lot to think about when I write, I hope I did a good job with it. The scene with Denethor should should be good, or, at least, I hope it is. The love should happen soon (or not, it depends) but getting there is going to be... I think that 'chaotic' is a good word. I hope that's okay with everyone, but if it isn't, it'll still be the same.

**ZELINA-** Thank you! Everything that happened on the mountain (not just what happened with Saruman and the curse) will be explained later. I try to make everything as interesting as possible, I'm glad you like!

**LaBelleChanson-** Thank you, I always appreciate input, especially from new reviewers!

(-----)

Thalyin was standing at the mouth of the cave as everyone slept. She hadn't been able to sleep, and the sounds of Gimli snoring weren't exactly helping any. So she just stood there, thinking. The thoughts that filled her mind were completely over whelming. What had happened on the mountain? How did she know how to stop Saruman? Why did she hear her mother's voice? Was she, truly, going crazy? Why did Saruman pick her? The thoughts in her head could not block out the pain from the curse; the gashes in her skin were beginning to stop bleeding, the break in her rib was as painful as it had been, and Thalyin could hardly move because of the shape jab of pain that went through her body when she made the slightest bit of movement.

Weakness; that was her biggest fear. She didn't want the other members of the Fellowship to think that she was weak and that she shouldn't be traveling with them. They hadn't felt the pain, they didn't know. If they did then they would know she wasn't a weakling; the pain had been nothing short of monstrous. It was a surprise to her that she had actually felt what she had.

"My child?" Gandalf had quietly made his way up behind her. Thalyin didn't move or make any acknowledgment that she had heard him, "You should be resting child." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She held in a gasp, as he had placed his hand upon one of the gashes she had received.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him simply. She was staring out in the mountains, they were majestic and strong, yet weak and destroyable. Thalyin could understand many of the things that were making their way into her brain.

"What troubles you, my dear?" Gandalf asked, looking immensely concerned. He removed his hand from her shoulder and came around to look her in the face.

"It's nothing." She told him, "It's just that, you said yourself that nobody has ever survived _morte in mortem_. At least, nobody that you know of."

"That is correct."

"Then how did I?" Thalyin asked, "I am no different then anyone else." Gandalf made to speak, but Thalyin cut him off, "And if anyone hadyou would expect that they wouldn't be able to move afterwards, because of what happens to you. How is it that I can?"

"Calm down." Gandalf said, "Do not burden yourself with these problems now. I can tell that in time you will find the answers to all of your questions. But now it is time for rest."

"Yes, Gandalf." She obeyed, slowly walking back towards the hobbit's and trying to go to sleep.

(-----)

_Thalyin was sitting with her mother, fixing a pair of pants that she had ripped while practicing with Anwanir. She sighed in frustration, "You insist on wearing those, so you can take the time to learn how to fix them." Her mother said, casting a rather amused look to her daughter._

"_But I hate fixing clothes." Thalyin said, "Do I have to?"_

"_Yes, you do." Her mother said, "You may be better at swordplay and archery then most, but that doesn't mean that you can't be a lady in some aspects." _

"_Yes mother." Thalyin said in a defeated voice._

_"Thal, it isn't as if I am putting you through some form of cruel and unusual punishment." Her mother said, laughing lightly. Thalyin went back to sewing, but she stopped when she heard clammering outside, "What in the name of..." Her mother said._

_Thalyin put down the pants she was fixing and followed her mother out of their hut. The elves were gathering in the center of the village, where Leyorlilan was speaking with dwarfs. "What are they doing here?" Thalyin asked herself._

_Then the dwarfs noticed her, "Lassie! Thalyin!" Chandrelis called. The elves turned to her. None of them had liked the fact that she knew, and was friendly, with dwarfs; but she had a nagging suspicion that they liked that fact even less now that the dwarfs were coming to the village._

_She walked up to them, "What are you doing here?" She asked in dwarfish. _

_The dwarfs looked around, "Inspecting." Chandrelis said simply. Anwanir raised his one of his dark eyebrows at the dwarf, and Chandrelis looked rather pleased with himself._

"_Inspecting what?" Leyorlilan asked._

"_Just inspecting." Chandrelis replied. He leaned over to the dwarfs nearest to him and, in dwarfish, he whispered, "I don't like that look of that one." He was indication Anwanir, and the dwarfs agreed, passing the message on._

"_You're horrible Chandrelis." Thalyin replied in dwarfish. Chandrelis had a look that showed Thalyin that he hadn't meant her to hear what he had said. _

_Chandrelis grabbed a hold of Thalyin's hand and pulled her away from the groups of elves and dwarfs. When he got to the edge of the village he said, "I want that elf 5 steps away from you at all times!"_

"_What? Why?" Thalyin asked._

"_Because I said so!" He replied. Thalyin knew the stubbornness of dwarfs well, and knew that she wasn't going to get anymore answers then the one she already had._

_Thalyin walked back to Anwanir and Leyorlilan, "Anwanir, he says you have to stay at least five steps away from me at all times."  
_

"_Why?" Anwanir asked, perplexed._

"_I don't know. But just humor him."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know nothing of the stubbornness of dwarfs do you? Just do it." Thalyin said. Anwanir scowled and backed away, he looked sourly at the dwarfs as they left, "See, that wasn't that hard was it?" She asked as Anwanir turned away and walked back into the hut he shared with his father._

(----)

Thalyin woke up, much more rested then she thought that she would have been. The sun was just starting to rise and Gandalf was the only one that was up. "Good morning." She said

"I see that you got some rest." Gandalf said. Thalyin shook her head yes, "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." She said truthfully.

"That's good news." Legolas said, walking up behind her. "We should not stay here for long." He continued.

"Hold on." Thalyin said. She walked outside and stooped down, grabbing a handful or snow. She walked back inside and formed the snow into a ball, "We might as well get Gimli up first."

"What are you going to do?" Legolas asked, amused and a little confused.

"The only way to wake a stubborn dwarf up, is to startle them." Thalyin took aim and threw the ball at Gimli. He shot straight up, cursing the snow and the cold. "See what I mean."

(----)

After Gimli had been woken up, the others were easy. The Fellowship had slipped down the mountain to the West Gate of Moria. The walls were slimy and the ground was slippery. "The walls of Moria." Gimli said in awe.

Frodo gave out a gasp when his foot slipped into the river that the walls laid beside. Gandalf stopped in front of the wall and made an outline with his staff, "Now, let's see." He said, "Ithildin... It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." At this, the clouds that were covering the moon moved away, and they illuminated the doors. "It reads 'The doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose it means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple." Gandalf said, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf turned back to the door, "_Annon edhellen edro hi ammen!" _**(Gate of the Elves open for me now!)**. The doors remained closed; Gandalf tries to push it open, to no avail. "_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" _**(Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarfs!)**.

Thalyin noticed that Aragorn was speaking to Sam. Sam looked very upset about something, "The Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill."

"Buh-bye Bill." Sam sniffled. He had tears in his eyes and Thalyin could tell that he truly loved Bill, she felt sorry for him.

"Go on, Bill, go on." Aragorn urged the pony, "Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." He said, trying to comfort Sam. Then his attention was turned to Merry and Pippin, who had gotten bored, so Merry had thrown a rock in the river. Pippin was going to follow in suit, but Aragorn stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm, "Do not disturb the water." He said.

Gandalf had finally given up his attempt and thrown his staff onto the ground, "Oh, it it useless." He groaned.

Frodo looked at the door in vain, and then had a look as if something had just popped into his head; he stood and walked over to the door, "It's a riddle!" He mumbled, more to himself then anyone else, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" Thalyin and Gandalf said in unison. The door to Moria opened to everyone's surprise, and they turned to enter.

Once inside Gimli started singing the praises of Moria all over again, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarfs. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone."

Before he could go Thalyin said, "Fabled only because they only show it when they feel like it. And that is rare." Then she had to agree with them, "But, that does sound really good."

Gimli looked smug, "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"

Boromir looked around in disgust, "This is no mine." He said, "It's a tomb." This caused everyone to look around. Boromir was telling the truth, the decaying corpses of dwarfs lay everywhere on the ground.

"No! Nooo! NOOOOOO!" Gimli yelled in despair.

Legolas picked up an arrow from the body of the fallen dwarf closest to him. He examined it carefully and then threw it away in disgust, "Goblins!" He called as he grabbed one of his arrows and put it in his bow.

Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords. "We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, "We should have never come here." Thalyin could feel the panic radiating off of everyone, particularly the hobbit's, and she knew that Boromir's two cents hadn't help in any way whatsoever. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin started backing towards the door, "Now get out! Got out!" Boromir yelled.

Everyone started to head for the exit. Then, before anyone could do anything, Frodo was snatched up out of the cave by a large creature with tentacles. "Frodo!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin screamed out.

"Strider! Thal!" Sam called out, "Get off him." Sam yelled at the creature, cutting off a tentacle; it released Frodo and slunk it's way back under the surface of the water, but that didn't ease Thalyin at all, and she could see that Aragorn was alleviated either.

And they had good reason. Unexpectedly, many more tentacles jutted out of the water, throwing aside the other hobbit's and grabbing poor Frodo again, pulling him up into the air. Frodo called out and Merry called for Aragorn. Legolas shot an arrow at the tentacle that was holding onto Frodo, and Thalyin followed suit. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and started to fight with the many tentacles. The creature flung Frodo around in the air to keep hold of him. Boromir sliced the tentacle that was holding on to Frodo, causing Frodo to fall. Boromir caught him and he and Aragorn retreat to the cave.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf called.

"Legolas! Thal! Aim for his eye! Come on!" Aragorn instructed. Thalyin and Legolas each shot an arrow at the creature's eye. It pulled back into the water as the Fellowship raced into Moria, but it reached out and slammed into the wall, causing rocks to drop and the roof of the passage to collapse. Total darkness.

A faint light appeared, and Thalyin saw the startled faces of the Fellowship. Then she saw the light was coming from Gandalf's staff. "We now have but one choice." Gandalf began, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things in the then orcs in the deep places of the world." They made their way carefully up a flight of stairs, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let up hope that our presence goes unnoticed."

The Fellowship entered a great cavern and began climbing up a steep stairway on the the side. Pippin lost his footing momentarily, and slipped onto Merry, shoving rocks in his face, "Pippin!" Merry scolded.

(----)

They had been traveling for what felt like one hundred years to Thalyin, but she knew that it must have been about four days. That was only good news because she knew that that meant that they were almost gone. They were currently climbing yet _another _flight of stairs, but this one led to a crossroads in the mine.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said to himself, yet loud enough so that the Fellowship could hear.

"Well that's good news." Thalyin mumbled to herself, sarcastically, "Just perfect. Stupendous. Absolutely fantastic." She walked away from him and sat down to rest. Her rib was still as painful as ever, and her cuts had dirt in them, making them much more agonizing then they should have been.

"Are we lost?" She heard Pippin ask Merry.

"No!" Merry replied.

"I think we are." Pippin said.

"Shh!" Sam told him, "Gandalf's thinking!"

"Merry?" Pippin said, timidly.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Thalyin couldn't help but see something very funny in what he had just said. As she sat, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas crossed over to her, "Are you alright?" Boromir asked.

"Spectacular." She said stoically, staring in Gandalf's direction, but not really seeing anything. She did see that Frodo had walked over to Gandalf and begun talking, and that he looked scared, but nothing else.

"Are you sure?" Boromir asked.

"You worry to much. I'll be perfectly fine once we get out of these forsaken mines." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"I thought you said that you had friends that were dwarfs when you were a child." Aragorn said, "And that you visited them in their mountains." He was almost laughing now.

"I did." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But those mountains actually _did _have roaring fires, malt beer, and ripe meat off the bone." She told them, quoting Gimli, "This place is just plain spooky." Boromir gave her a confused look, "And, yes, I did try some."

"And I'm guessing that your mother never found out about it. Because if she had..." Boromir began.

"I probably wouldn't have lived to tell about it." She said chuckling. They all walked away in different directions, Thalyin went over in Gandalf's and Frodo's direction.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" She heard Frodo ask in astonishment.

"Escaped." Gandalf repeated, "Or was set loose?" Gandalf looked to Frodo, "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

Frodo looked down at something, as Thalyin followed his gaze. She saw a gangly creature looking at up at them with huge eyes. He looked as if he crawled on all fours. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said, surprising Thalyin, she hadn't seen this side of Frodo before.

"Pity?" Gandalf said, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many live that deserve death, and some die that deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" Frodo looked confused, but Thalyin thought that there was truth in what Gandalf was saying, "Do not be to eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sat next to Gandalf with a sigh, "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened." Thalyin put her hand on Frodo's shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." Gandalf said, "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Then Gandalf looked towards one of the passages, "Ah! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No." Gandalf said, "But the air doesn't smell as foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." Thalyin didn't understand what that was suppose to do, but she followed anyway. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered when they make their way into an open space.

Gandalf's staff illuminated a huge stone hall lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Everyone, including Gimli, stood in awe. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Thalyin was to shocked to say anything, the dwarf cities she had known were nothing like this, "Now there's an eyeopener, and no mistake." She heard Sam say.

"I agree." She whispered as she followed Gandalf up the stone hall.


	10. Chapter X

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, EomerOC, OCOC

(-----)

**ZELINIA-** I can understand reviewing at three in the morning and being extremely exhausted, I have done so, and been so, myself. As it is late here, I'll just say thanks for the review and I hope that you find this chapter enjoyable.

(------)

The walk down the hall took longer then Thalyin had anticipated. True, she couldn't see any light whatsoever and had no idea how long it would take to reach actual lifeforms (other then the ones she was traveling with), but this was getting ridiculous. Boy, that didn't last long enough.

After some time, a ray of sunshine hit their eyes. Gimli immediately became distraught. He let out a gasp as he ran towards the chamber that the sunlight was shining through, Gandalf tried to stop him, but Gimli payed no heed. He stopped and knelled next to a crypt and began to sob, almost uncontrollably. Boromir walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console. "Here lie Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf translated the words on the crypt, "He is dead then. It is I have feared."

Thalyin put her hand on Gimli's shoulder for a moment before walking over to the hobbits and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily and lowering her head. She looked up in time to see Gandalf hand his hat and staff to Pippin and pull a large, old, and tattered book from the grasp of one of the dwarf corpses. He rubbed dirt off of one of the pages, but Thalyin's attention had been turned to Legolas.

He had been looking around the chamber since he had entered it. The unsettling feeling that he had had been growing with every second they stayed, Thalyin knew because she felt the same. "We must move on, we can not linger." He told Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall," Gandalf said, bringing Thalyin back to what was actually happening in the dismal chamber she was standing in, "We have barred the gates, but we can not hold them for long." Thalyin walked around, to nowhere particular, thinking _'Then how are we going to get out? Surely what killed these dwarfs isn't gone.' _"The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He cautiously turned the page, "We can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out... They are coming."

Thalyin walked over to Gandalf and stared into his eyes, "And on that disconsolate note, what do _we_ plan on doing to get out of here?"

Before Gandalf could answer Thalyin saw movement behind him. Pippin had become interested him a corpse on a well. He carefully reached out and touched the arrow, causing it to break away from the arrowhead. The dwarf's head broke off and fell into the well it was sitting on; everyone glanced over to see what had happened. The rest of the dwarf followed it's head, as did a bucket and chain that was attached to it. Loud crashes echoed from hall to hall, Pippin winced at each crash. "Pippin." Thalyin whispered, barely audible, "What have you done?"

Silence. Dead silence. Everyone began to relax.

Gandalf slammed the book closed, "Fool of a Took!" He scalded, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Thalyin gave Gandalf a shocked look, that wasn't going to solve any problems. Gandalf merely walked over to Pippin and grabbed his hat and staff.

Then the trouble began...

Just as Gandalf grabbed his hat and staff from Pippin was when they all heard drums echoing deep below them. Thalyin felt a terrified expression creep on to her face, she saw the same with all of her companions.

"FRODO!" Sam exclaimed, looking down at Sting. Frodo pulled it out of it's sheath, and it was glowing blue, signaling the impending arrival of orcs.

Boromir ran up to the door, and was about to close it when Thalyin saw several arrows almost hit his face. Aragorn dropped the torch he was holding and yelled to the hobbits to stay close to Gandalf. Thalyin ran up assist Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir. As Boromir and Aragorn managed to close the door, Boromir turned and gasped, "They have a cave-troll."

"A cave-troll? A _cave-troll! _This day just keeps getting better!" Thalyin said before she could stop herself.

"I was beginning to think that you were never going to be a pessimist." Boromir said, joking at her past behavior, as he excepted a spear from Legolas. Aragorn followed suit, catching an axe and placing on the door so that it would act as a barricade.

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist!" Thalyin said. She was ready for a fight, but she wasn't quite sure how the poor hobbits would fare.

Thalyin grabbed an axe, but didn't add it to the barricade. All of the Fellowship pulled out their weapons and Gimli stood on Balin's tomb and growled, "Let them come! There is still one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The orcs began breaking their way throw the door. Aragorn and Legolas began to shot arrows at them. Thalyin took up the axe and placed it, flat, parallel to the ground. She drew it back and threw it towards the door with all of her strength. The axe flew past her companions and though the door, chopping off a few orc heads.

Boromir looked over to her, "What did those elves teach you?" He asked indignantly.

Thalyin laughed, "Actually, I learned that from dwarfs." She said as she pulled out her bow and arrows. She couldn't help but notice that Gimli looked pleased at that statement. The she placed three arrows in her bow, shooting three orcs in the same spot, "Now that, I learned from elves!" It was Legolas's turn to smile as she replaced her bow and arrows and pulled out her short swords.

The orcs finally made their way through the door. As she was batting several orcs, Thalyin heard a loud growl. Suddenly a gigantic cave-troll crashed through the door. Several orcs tried to take advantage of her lapse of attention, and tried to attack her; she noticed just in time and was able to slit one of the orcs throats, but another managed to slice her arm.

This only fueled her. She stabbed the orc that had hurt her in the gut with both of her short swords and sliced him in half, literally. Thalyin slit a few more throats and then noticed Legolas attempting to stop the cave-troll. It merely growled, and turned it's attention to Sam. It took it's mace and hurled it at the poor hobbit. But, Sam ducked under the troll's feet just in time.

Legolas got the troll's attention back on him, alternating between killing orcs and attempting to find the troll's weakness.

Sam on the other hand was sticking strictly with orcs. He had pulled out a frying pan and was swinging it around, hitting and knocking out many of the orcs. Sure, he wasn't really killing anything, but at least he was trying to help. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Thalyin heard him exclaim.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed. He pulled Frodo away from the battle and Pippin and Merry hid him behind a pillar.

The troll had swung it's mace at Legolas again, but had wrapped it around another pillar by accident. Legolas had tightened it around the pillar and began shooting the troll in the back of the head.

As Thalyin was killing orcs, she hadn't noticed that the troll was playing a little bit of hid and seek with Frodo. That was until he screamed, "Aragorn! Aragorn! THAL!" Her attention changed to the troll. It had Frodo by the leg. Using his quick thinking, Frodo sliced at the troll's hand with Sting. He was released and fell to the floor.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. He picked up a spear from the floor and threw it at the troll's chest. Pulling out the spear, the troll sent Aragorn flying across the room. Thalyin ran up to the troll and sliced at it's legs with her short swords. The troll stumbled a little, but knocked her away with the back of it's hand, on top of Aragorn.

Frodo crawled over to them, trying to rouse them, but Aragorn was to stunned to move and Thalyin could barley breath. Pippin and Merry began throwing rocks at the troll, but it was to no avail. Frodo ran but the troll threw him back into a corner and stabbed him with the spear Aragorn had used against him.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam exclaimed. Thalyin and Aragorn had managed to move and noticed Frodo slumping on the ground.

Pippin and Merry let out what seemed like a battle cry and jumped onto the troll's head. The troll grabbed Merry, but the Fellowship redoubled their efforts. Gimli and Gandalf took turns stabbing at the troll and then getting out if it's path of destruction. Pippin stabbed it in the head again, giving Legolas a chance to shoot an arrow at it's throat. Pippin was thrown from the troll's head. All of the orcs were dead or had fled the chamber. Aragorn and Thalyin crawled over to Frodo.

"Oh no!" Aragorn whispered.

"Frodo." Thalyin said, trying to hold back tears. She reached over to his shoulder and turned him over. He took in a gasp of air.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"I'm alright," Frodo insisted, "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn stated in amazement and wonder, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" He was looking at Frodo with surprise and happiness in his eyes.

"I think there's more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf said in a knowing voice. Frodo looked down and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his Mithril shirt. Sam touched it in wonder.

"Mithril!" Gimli said surprise. "You are full of surprises, Master Hobbit." Once he said that, the distant sound of orcs hit their ears again.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded. At this the whole of the Fellowship raced out the back of the chamber. And they had no idea what was going to happen when they got out.


	11. Chapter XI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, EomerOC, OCOC

T-----T

**LOTRLover1066-** First of all, thank you. I always appreciate reviews, especially reviews from new reviewers. I can't exactly answer your questions because I am very into the element of surprise and I don't want to give anything away, but I can tell you that it should be exciting (at least I think it will be, but people are open to their own opinions)!

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Wow, I pleased twins, isn't it hard to do that sometimes? But anyway, I am glad you think that Thal is cool and I always thought that a kick ass/non-dainty girl is just what the boys in Lord of the Rings needed. Yes, I did say that three relationships are at work, but I can't tell you which one involves Thalyin, because that would ruin the surprise (and I like surprises, don't you?). No, you haven't missed anything with the relationships, I have made them happen yet, but they will soon. Many people get confused, so don't feel to bad about it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

T------T

Everyone had run out of the chamber at top speed while being pursued by an army of orcs. The hobbits had to be pushed a little, because of their short legs. A little ways down the hall orcs started to stream out of the sides of the walls, crawl down the ceiling like spiders, and spring out of the floor. The Fellowship was completely surrounded. Everyone had drawn their weapons, "Well," Thalyin whispered, "Any ideas, anyone?" She looked over to Boromir, who shot her a cross look, "Just wondering."

"Here's an idea," Boromir growled, "Start trying to think of an idea to get us out of here...and fast!" Thalyin rolled her eyes, she had just asked a simple question, there was no need for Boromir to get so rude about it.

Just as Thalyin was about to send back a snappy retort, a fiery light ignited one of the ends of the hall, followed by a thunderous and terrifying growl. Surprisingly, what ever was coming towards them scared away all of the orcs surrounding them. With the orcs fleeing in panic, the Fellowship turned in the direction of the new and strange light. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, a twinge of fear cracking in his voice.

"A Belrog." Gandalf said, "A demon of the ancient world." He turned to the rest of the Fellowship and began shooing them along, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

Nobody needed to be told twice. With all of the speed they could muster, every member of the Fellowship ran all the way through the hall and down a passage way. At the end of the passage way they ran down a flight of stairs, which Boromir almost fell off of. Thalyin caught him before he fell, "Thanks Thal." He said, looking back at her. The hobbits ran into them and almost made them all fall in. Thalyin steadied them all, Boromir gave her a shocked look.

She smiled, "What can I say, I'm a regular miracle." He smiled back. The loud growl was heard again, bringing them back to life, "Let's run." She said, herding him down the steps and forcing the hobbits in front of her.

As she was turned around, she noticed Gandalf had stopped. "Gandalf!" Aragorn called. Gimli ran passed her and Legolas grabbed a hold of her arm to get her to move. She gasped in pain as he had grabbed onto the cut she had gotten from the orc moments earlier. Legolas seemed to forget running and pushed her sleeve up to her cut. His eyes grew in worry as he looked down at the cut and back to her face. She returned it with a look that clearly said _'don't worry about me!' _

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf exclaimed, bringing Legolas and Thalyin back to life. They looked up to see Aragorn resisting Gandalf's request, "Do as I say," Gandalf thundered, pushing Aragorn away, "swords are no more use here!"

Aragorn reluctantly obeyed, and Legolas and Thalyin raced off down the stairs to catch up with the others, which didn't take long. Pippin had almost fallen off the stairs again, so Boromir tried to save him, almost falling off again himself. Legolas quickly grabbed a hold of both of them and swung around, ending in front of the rest of the group.

Another growl caused them to start running again. The labyrinth of stairs and dead ends seemed never ending, and someone almost falling off every other staircase didn't help either.

Down the steepest staircase in sight, they encountered yet another obstacle: a gap in the staircase itself. Legolas jumped the gap easily, and waved to Gandalf, calling for him. Gandalf looked back up to the hall, listened to a growl from the demon, watched stones fall around them, and jumped into Legolas' out stretched arms.

Then an arrow came wising past Thalyin's head, and she instinctively grabbed her bow and arrows and shot one back in the direction that the arrow had come from. Orcs were surrounding them again, shooting arrows that hit the stairs they stood on. She, Aragorn, and Legolas shot back.

"Pippin, Merry." Boromir said, as he grabbed the two hobbits, placed each of them at his sides, and jumped over the gap in the stairs. He let out a grunt as he landed, but he didn't seem hurt, and neither did Pippin and Merry, so Thalyin was satisfied.

"Sam." Aragorn said, grabbing a hold of him and throwing him across into Legolas' waiting arms.

Then Aragorn turned to pick up Gimli, "No one tosses a dwarf." The stubborn little dwarf said as he held up his hand. Before anyone could managed to try and sway his decision, Gimli jumped over the gap in the stairs and nearly fell in. Legolas saved him by grabbing onto his beard, "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted as Legolas pulled him up.

With a crack and a crash the steps that Aragorn, Thalyin, and Frodo were standing on broke, causing Aragorn to rush them back up. With another crash, the Belrog roared and Thalyin looked behind her, seeing the fiery light coming down the hall and hearing the creature's deafening growls. The stone structures around them began to break. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and went through the stairs just above them, weakening the already failing foundation of the stairs. Aragorn grabbed Thalyin by the arm as he pulled towards him, Frodo following soon after.

"Stay there," He ordered. "Lean forward, lean forward!" Thalyin and Frodo obeyed Aragorn and shifted their weight forward. The swaying staircase began to go forward. It crashed into the other part of the stairs and Boromir and Legolas caught them as they leaped across.

They continued running, as the stone around them began to collapse behind them. As the bridge came into view, Gandalf stopped and bade the others to continue, "Over the bridge. FLY!" He commanded. Everyone ran passed him, and he followed, but he stopped half-way across and turned to face the demon that was steadily gaining on them.

The Belrog appeared put of his fire, a horrible and dangerous (not to mention ugly) looking creature with horns; horns are almost never a good thing. "You can not pass!" Gandalf yell to him. Frodo called to Gandalf, but he was ignored. Gandalf held up his staff, a blazing and blinding light radiating from it, illuminating all of Gandalf's surroundings. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Belrog stuck down on Gandalf with his flaming sword, but Gandalf was ready for him and shattered the sword, "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf said. A flaming whip was brandished menacingly. "YOU...SHALL...NOT...PASS!" Gandalf yelled as he struck the bridge with his sword and staff. The Belrog looked momentarily confused, but walked onto the bridge anyway. Unfortunately for it, the bridge collapsed under it; Gandalf turned around and leaned on his staff, exhaustion in his eyes.

But then, the Belrog's whip came up out of the chasm and grasped Gandalf around the ankle. Gandalf was dragged to the edge of the bridge, and he clung to the edge, but was straining to keep his grip. Thalyin was in shock and Aragorn had been unable to move. Frodo ran towards the bridge, but he was stopped by Boromir, "Frodo, no!" Boromir said as he grasped the hobbit tightly.

"GANDALF!" Frodo called.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf said as he lost his grip and fell into the abyss below. Frodo let out a cry as Boromir pulled him back to the East Gate of Moria.

"Aragorn." Boromir called. Aragorn had gotten his sense back once the orcs arrows began flying around them again. Aragorn dodged the arrows and was followed by the Fellowship.

Once light came into view, Thalyin knew that Moria was at an end. Once out she collapsed onto a rock. She saw the distraught look on the others faces, and she felt it on her own; paying no attention to the cut on her arm, she leaned against a rock and let the tears flow out of her eyes. Sam was sitting some way aways from her, weeping in his hands, Merry was trying to console Pippin, Boromir had to restrain a venting Gimli, Legolas was wearing a look of shock and disbelief. Aragorn on the other hand, was standing. He cleaned his sword and re-sheathed it.

"Legolas," He said turning around to the others, "get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir retorted, looking at Aragorn as if he had thirty heads and ten arms.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said, "We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up." Thalyin had heard what he had said, but she just sat were she was. "On your feet, Sam." She heard Aragorn say. She just looked off in the direction she knew that they would be heading in, the Woods of Lothlórien. "Frodo? Frodo!" She heard Aragorn call.

Boromir and Legolas made their way over to her, "We can not delay, Thal." She heard the distant voice of Legolas say. She didn't move a muscle.

"Thal?" Boromir asked. "What are you thinking?"

"My mother told me a story when I was a little girl." Thalyin replied in little more then a whisper, "I was about a magical race that had the strength to concur any king they wished, but they didn't."

She turned her head to face them, "They wanted to be peaceful and quiet. They lived in a distant land, where foes were plentiful. They came to Middle Earth to try and escape that life, but they couldn't." She felt a solitary tear drop down her face, "The whole race was killed by the foe that they could never have defeated, whom had followed them from the land they wanted to desperately to get away from." She stood, "All that has happened to me as of late, I am beginning to wonder if life could truly end in such a way."

"And what way is that?" Boromir asked, lifting her drooping head gently with his hand.

"Losing the will to live, feeling as if nothing would ever be the same again." Thalyin looked directly into her brother's eyes, "Seeing the worst, but never gaining the strength that one takes from such an experience."

"The whole race was killed?" Legolas asked, remembering a similar story that he had heard sometime around fifty years ago.

"Well, no." Thalyin said, remembering another part of the story, "One man and his wife survived." She thought hard, "Their names were... Nolofinwë son of Glorfindel and Maranwë. I think mother said that they were found, injured, by a Rider of Rohan, but she told me that story a long time ago." She walked passed them and over to Aragorn, who was trying to help the hobbits gather all that they had.

"Some story." Boromir commented as he watched Thalyin help Sam with the pack he had. "But her mother always had an amazing knack for making up stories." Boromir walked away to help, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts.

"Maybe." Legolas replied cryptically, to himself. He couldn't help but stare at Thalyin, "But then again, maybe not."


	12. Chapter XII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-----T

**madrone-** I'm glad you liked the story. I could be hinting, or it could just be a story and... Okay, it's major hinting. You are right, all will be explained. That doesn't mean that it isn't just a story, so lets keep all of this in mind!

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Thanks! It's nice to know if I can do something that isn't done very much.

**LOTRlover1066-** I try to make as many twists that are allowed, without going to overboard. Yes, they both know the same story, but I can't indulge anyone with the knowledge of if it is more then a story or not. But, not to worry, that will all be explained. The events of The Two Towers should bring about a very different side of everyone; should be fun, no?

T-------T

The Fellowship had been walking for what could have been minutes, hours, or several sunlit days. To Thalyin it made no difference, she felt nothing. Not the light breeze flowing through her hair, not the ground under her feet, nothing. She was scarcely aware of what was going on around her, she barely heard the voices of her companions.

"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli warned, "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Frodo suddenly stopped and caused Thalyin to walk right into him. Frodo looked around as Thalyin put her hands on his shoulders in questioning, "and are never seen again." Frodo started to walk again, but stopped just as quickly as he began.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked with worry. Frodo looked from Sam to Thalyin and around the woods, but thought it best to start walking again, "Do you think he will be okay, Thal?" Sam asked her.

"I'm sure he will." Thalyin replied. She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder blade and gently pushed him forward, "We all have felt the pain of what has happened, but we must move forward." Sam lowered his head. Thalyin placed her hand under his chin and rose his head, "Gandalf wouldn't have wanted us to forget the mission at hand."

They had been oblivious to Gimli's continuing rants until, "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Then he turned around... "Oh!" He exclaimed.

Gimli was standing with an arrow shoved in his face. Elves had, almost magically, appeared from behind the trees that surrounded them, armed and aiming at the whole of the Fellowship. Everyone stopped immediately and looked around to the elves and each other, all rather alarmed. "The dwarf breathes so loud," A blond elf said, "that we could have shot him in the dark."

"Probably." Thalyin whispered in elvish. She cared for Gimli, but when he got into a rant, he went on forever, and it seemed that he couldn't do so unless he was doing so as loud as possible. The blond-haired elf looked back at her with an amused look on his face. Gimli mumbled indignantly.

"Haldir o Lórien." Aragorn said with great respect. "Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." **(Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.)**

Gimli stared at the arrow that was pointed at his face, and then around to the rest of the elves and their arrows, "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back."

Thalyin cleared her throat, "I don't exactly think that is a choice." She murmured out of the corner of her mouth, down to the dwarf.

Haldir smiled and said, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You can not go back." Gimli looked sourly up to Thalyin as she made a gesture that showed she knew that she had made a point. Haldir looked to Frodo, "Come, she is waiting."

T------T

Thalyin soon realized that walking with armed guards surrounding you it not a fun thing. The elves had a steely look in their eyes that she had never seen in anyone before and they seemed more then happy to use the arrows if need be, especially if it was Gimli that they got to shoot. "Stay over here." Thalyin whispered in dwarfish as she pushed Gimli in front of her.

"Why?" Gimli asked roughly, in dwarfish as well.

"Just trust me!" She told him.

That was the only talking that had gone on all the while that the Fellowship was being taken through the woods. But when they arrived at a magnificent place Thalyin would have never dreamed of, Aragorn whispered, "Caras Galadhon." Thalyin looked over to him, "The home of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. We are going to the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn."

"Oh." Thalyin said simply. Galadriel and Celeborn were names that she had never heard before, and that surprised her. "OH!" She gasped as she entered the grand court and saw the two glorious elves that made their way towards the Fellowship. Everyone, including herself, looked at the pair in awe, while Aragorn touched his head in greeting.

"Eight there are yet nine there was sent out from Rivendell. Tell me, were is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said, looking around the group. Galadriel looked to Aragorn's eyes and read his answer.

"He has fallen into shadow." She said. She looked about the group, taking particular notice, not surprisingly, of Frodo. "The Quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall into the ruin of all." She cast a gaze at Boromir and he looked down, unable to handle what was happening. Thalyin stared at the elf and she couldn't help but think, _'What a cheery thought!"_. Galadriel looked directly at her when she thought this. "So young," Galadriel whispered, "so powerful... so naïve." Thalyin was taken aback, was that a compliment or a insult? "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She looked to Sam and smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled, Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

(------)

The Fellowship had been given an area on the ground to rest, while the elves sung in the trees around them. A partition of trees made it easy for Thalyin to get away so that she could clean the gashes she had received over the last week; it had taken Galadriel all of five seconds to find out about them and she had ordered one of the elves to get a bowl of water and a plant that Thalyin had never heard of.

That was another thing. Why were there so many things that Thalyin didn't know? She had always had a thirst for knowledge and hated when she didn't know things. But she just did as instructed. She squeezed an extremely thick goo out of the plant and into the bowl, and mixed it with the water.

Thalyin sat with the bowl and a thick cloth. She had taken off her shirt, and was sitting on the ground in her tight under-shirt (more like tight belly shirt) trying to make sense of all that was happening around her. The elves were singing and her companions were quiet. She placed the cloth in the bowl and wrung out the excess. She placed the cloth on her left arm several times, for little more then a millisecond, and seethed each time. It really hurt. But she decided to buck up and placed the cloth back on her arm, fighting the impulse to remove it. It helped, and Thalyin began to rub it all over her arms, neck, and stomach to clean the cuts, that seemed to be healing faster too. How strange.

"A lament for Gandalf." She heard Legolas say as he listened to the singing elves. She heard what they had to say, and went back to trying to ignore what was happening around her.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked in return.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas replied, "For me the grief is to near."

Thalyin went back to listening, but she only heard the end. "Mana elye etevanne… Norie i melanelye?" **(What drove you to leave… That which you loved?)**.

"Why did you leave us Gandalf?" Thalyin asked to no one. Although she got a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, as if _someone_ had heard what she had asked. Thalyin put the cloth back in the bowl and placed it on the table-like appendage hanging from one of the trees. She placed her shirt back on and pulled her hair out of the neck as she walked back to the Fellowship.

Boromir was sitting alone on a large tree root. Aragorn went over to him, "Take some rest. These borders are well protected." He stooped down to Boromir's level.

"I will find no rest here." Boromir exclaimed as he moved towards Aragorn, "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." He looked immensely worried, "She said to me even now there is hope. But I can not see it. It is long since we had any hope."

"Maybe hope is in a strange package." Aragorn stated, looking over to the partition in which Thalyin was standing just outside of, watching and observing all of what was going, trying to quench her new sparked curiosity. "Perhaps we must look deeper."

Boromir looked at her and smiled, "Yes, perhaps." Then he turned to Aragorn again, "My father... _our _father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our... people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He suddenly became very intent with the glory of Gondor, "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City," Aragorn told him, "long ago."

"One day, our paths will led us there." Boromir said. Thalyin had begun to walk over to the men, hoping to hear more of Gondor. This curiosity was beginning to scare her a little, "And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned." He saw Thalyin walk up to them, a smile threatening to appear, the sides of her mouth gently tugging back and forth, "The Lords and Lady of Gondor have returned." He added.

"I do not know." Thalyin said, "Is Gondor were my destiny lies, or is my destiny another pawn that is not yet decided?" Here's that curiosity spark again! "And why do I think these things?" She muttered to herself.

"Why do you hate it?" Boromir asked as he stood. Thalyin looked at him with confusion written on her face, "Gondor, Minas Tirith? Why do you hate them so, Thal? What pleasure do you find in disregarding them?"

"I do not hate them." She said, "It's just that I have always had one home, one that I loved. And I don't know if I want another." Thalyin put her hand on Boromir's and she could have sworn she saw a flash in her mind. A flash of two women standing together, both with concerned looks on their faces. One was her mother, the other she didn't recognize. "Excuse me." Thalyin said, as she walked away, both Aragorn and Boromir looking after her with confused expressions on their faces.

(-------)

_The sunlight was dwindling and a familiar dark-haired elf was sitting in front of a small fire. He looked upset and somewhat sick. He seemed to be thinking of nothing or everything, nor did he seem to soak any warmth from the fire. He was shivering and didn't hear any of the hoof beats coming near him. _

_  
When he finally noticed something, it was because many spears were now pointing at his face. "You! Who are you and what are you doing in Rohan?" a demanding voice asked. Two of the riders got off of their horses and walked forward, towards him._

"_My Lords," He replied, "I am Anwanir of the Woodland Realm. I mean no harm, I am just passing through Rohan. I do not intend to stay long." Anwanir stood up as the men came towards him. The others, on horses, stiffened their grasp on their spears._

"_An elf?" One of the men questioned, "Why would an elf need to pass through Rohan? What is your business?" _

"_Truly?" Anwanir said, "I have none." The other man was about to ask another interrogating question when Anwanir's elf ears picked up movement around them that didn't sound remotely human. Using his elven reflexes, Anwanir simultaneously spun and pulled out his bow and an arrow, then aimed in up the dark hill he had set up camp at the bottom of. An orc rolled down the hill and landed at his feet. _

"_ORCS!" The first man called, "Orcs!" The men on the horses drew their swords and Anwanir shot another arrow, trying to get rid of as many as possible, as quickly as possible. _

_The band of orcs came pouring our of the trees, rushing towards the men and elf. Anwanir shot arrows and the men got ready. "They will give up higher ground soon enough." Anwanir muttered. Some of the men on horses threw their spears, killing orcs, and knocking the orcs in front of the dead orcs to the ground. _

_Anwanir could see the fierceness in the mens eye before the started fighting, but it was nothing compared to after. The two leaders led the charge, slaughtering orcs with surprising ease; staying true to the fight, even as one of them was wounded on his side. _

_The wounded man chopped off the head of an orc that had creeped up behind Anwanir. Anwanir stopped in surprise for a moment and smiled in thanks to the man. _

_The orcs were still running down the hill; the band had been larger then anticipated. Anwanir whistled through his teeth, and Shadow Breaker came running up to him at top speed. The riders seemed surprised as he jumped onto the horses back while it was still running. _

_Anwanir herded Shadow Breaker up the hill, shooting as he went. The orcs at the top of the hill were in less numbers then the ones at the bottom. He began shooting three arrows at a time, and even used a fallen orcs weapon against another. He didn't remember the men until he hears a cry of, "Éomer!" He walked to the edge of the hill and saw that all of the men were surrounding the injured man._

_Anwanir slid down the hill, followed closely by Shadow Breaker. He walked up to the man called Éomer, who was being closely cared for by the other man, who had spoken; well, cared for as much as possible, considering no one knew what to do. "The wound is not fatal." Anwanir said, looking closely at it for the first time. He knelled down, next to the men, and pulled out a sticky subsistence out of a small pouch that was inside the pouch holding all of his supplies. "But it does need to be healed." He took some of the sticky substance and rolled it in his hands, seemingly liquefying it. Hands closed in fists, Anwanir squeezed the substance on Éomer's wound, causing the man to let out a hiss, "Sorry, but it will help." Anwanir said. He went back into his pouch and pulled out a cloth, wiping off whatever was left on his hands. Then he grabbed another cloth and secured it over the wound. _

"_Thank you." Éomer said._

_(-----)_

_In some way, Anwanir had been convinced to come to accompany them back to Edoras. He couldn't help but to notice that the people around them seemed happy to see the safe return of the riders, but much more interested in the elf! _

_While most of the men left the stables, Anwanir stayed with Éomer and the other man, whom we learned was named Théodred. "Éomer, Théodred!" Anwanir heard a female voice call. He looked over and saw the two men hugging a beautiful women. _

"_Ow!" Anwanir called out, as Shadow Breaker had bitten him! Anwanir looked at the horse in shock, only to notice a glint in his eye that was reminiscent of Thalyin. "He bit me." Anwanir explained when the three humans walked to him in confusion. _

"_Anwanir, this is my sister, Éowyn." Éomer said._

"_My Lady." Anwanir replied, bowing his head in respect, "It is a pleasure to meet you." _

(------)

Thalyin shot up. She looked around and noticed she was still in the Woods of Lothlórien. All of her companions were still asleep. Well, almost all of them. Frodo was walking away from the group.

Thalyin stood up and tried to shake off what she had just dreamed. That hadn't been her memory, so were did it come from? How was it possible? Was it an actual event, or merely a dream?

Frodo was getting farther away from the area that the Fellowship had been given for rest, and Thalyin was getting worried about him, so she followed. As quietly as she could, Thalyin hid at the top of a staircase. She noticed that Frodo had followed Galadriel, but what was the water for?


	13. Chapter XIII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**ZELINIA-** YEA! Elves! I love elves as well, feel free to be as much of a ellon groupie as you want. I'm glad that you like what is happening and I hope that the rest is as pleasing.

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** I'm glad that you like my story and want to read it. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't update as frequently as I would like too. With homework, extracurricular activities, and all of the things that any normal person has to go through, I can't find a lot of time to write and post. But, I should be getting a little bit more time soon.

**madrone-** I do like to be unpredictable, but I wasn't so sure about how good I was at it. At least I pleased someone! Hopefully there aren't an annoyingly horrible amount of twists and turns, I want to put in just enough before all the secrets are revealed. Romances, yes they should be quite good. Quite a ride? Yes, it should.

**LOTRlover1066-** Ever since I read the books and saw the movies, I wondered what it would be like if one of the characters had a long lost sister; I just decided to make that character Boromir for this fic. I'm just trying to keep things interesting. I am overjoyed that you like what is happening so far and I hope that you like the rest.

T------T

Thalyin was watching intently as Galadriel turned to see Frodo behind her. She was quite unsurprised, as if expecting him to follow. "Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked timidly. He was looking at the mirror, to the ewer in Galadriel's hand, to Galadriel herself, and then all around him. He was frightened, that much was clear.

"Even the wisest can not tell." Galadriel said cryptically. "For the mirror shows many things." She began to pour the water into a basin made of silver, "Things that were, things that are," She finished pouring all of the water, "and somethings that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo seemed to overcome his fear as he walked to the basin and looked inside. Thalyin watched in curiosity until images flashed across her mind like a ton of boulders. Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam. Images of them all settled in her brain. Buildings were burning, hobbits were being enslaved. Then the great fiery eye of Sauron. Almost blinded, Thalyin looked over towards Frodo. He was leaning very close to the basin, until he caught himself and flung his form back off the stairs he was standing on.

"I know what it is that you saw, for it is also in my mind." Galadriel said. Thalyin looked at Galadriel's face, "It is what will come to pass if you should fail." Thalyin thought she was going crazy, Galadriel wasn't moving her lips! "The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring, you know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all." Thalyin began to wonder if she could connect with people without meaning to.

"If you ask it of me," Frodo said, "I will give you the One Ring." Thalyin widened her eyes. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he ready so sacrifice all that everyone had gone through? He was holding the Ring in his palm, offering it to Galadriel.

"You offer it to me freely," Galadriel said, staring at the Ring. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Thalyin was ready to jump out of her hiding place and try and stop Frodo, but she couldn't her feet seemed stuck to the ground. As she stared in suspense, Galadriel changed. Her whole body became dark and shadow-like. "In place of a **dark lord you will have a Queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger then the foundations of the Earth. ALL WILL LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!**" She returned to normal, and looked absolutely terrified, and she wasn't alone. "I pass the test! I will diminish, and go to the west, and remain Galadriel."

"I can not do this alone." Frodo said lamentably.

Galadriel turned her full attention to Frodo, "You are the Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to is to be alone." Thalyin let out a gasp. That couldn't be right, there had to be a way to help him. "This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Thalyin finally decided that she could move. As she stood straight up, Thalyin accidentally knocked a few rocks off of the stairs. "Thalyin." Galadriel said, looking to her spot, "I was hoping you would join us."

Thalyin had no choice, she walked down the stairs. The whole time she kept her eye on Galadriel. "Thal? What are you doing?" Frodo asked. Thalyin said nothing, "Is she too look in the mirror as well?" Frodo questioned Galadriel. The elf smiled.

"If she so wishes." Galadriel replied.

Thalyin walked up the small steps to the silver basin. She didn't know why, but her heart quickened and her breathing became uneven. What did the mirror hold to show her? As she looked into the mirror, Thalyin noticed that the water seemed to mimic what she was feeling; the water was restless and rippled. Then what she saw she didn't expect.

(-Rivendell. Anwanir was watching Thalyin teach the hobbits swordplay. A small but conspicuous tear fell out of his eye and dropped down his cheek. Legolas had come to him and began to talk. Few words met Thalyin's ear, but those that did made quite the impression. "I love her." Anwanir told Legolas.

"Tell her!" Legolas demanded in elvish. He was staring at his old friend with much indignity. Anwanir shook his head, Legolas placed his hand on Anwanir's shoulder, "Why not?" He asked.

"To her I am a brother." Anwanir said sadly, "I was a teacher, a friend, a confidante." He finally looked up at Leoglas's face, "I am not one that she could love. Truly love."-)

Thalyin gasped. Had she just seen what she thought at she had seen? Did Anwanir say that he loved her? Not just as a friend, but as a true love? Thalyin looked around to Galadriel, who looked back and acknowledged that she knew what Thalyin had seen. But the mirror was not finished with her just yet, as she looked back down, Thalyin saw more.

(-Rohan. Anwanir was riding with the Rohirrim, just doing what he had become so accustom to. The forest that rested near was dark and quiet. The lack of noise was a welcome commodity, but it was also unnerving. As Anwanir sat around the fire, he abruptly jerked his head up. He could have sworn that he heard footsteps close by. The steps were too heavy to be elven, but too light to be human. "Anwanir?" Éomer asked, noticing the elf's movement. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Anwanir replied. "I just thought that I heard something." He looked around into the trees, trying to find the source of the noise that he was absolutely positive he had heard.

"Something that you are not sure about?" One of the Rohirrim, a man by the name of Camthalion, said, "It sincerely is the end of us all." He was joking, but Théodred did not seem to enjoy his comment.

"Now is not the time to joke of such things!" He spat out. He seethed for a while, and after regaining his composer, Théodred asked, "Do you believe that it need to be investigated?"

"In times such as these," Anwanir said, standing, "everything deserves an investigation." He picked up his bow and arrows and walked from the fire. Théodred and Éomer followed. "Company is appreciated." Anwanir said.

The trio walked as silently as possible, keeping their weapons at the ready. Anwanir soon broke away and hid behind a tree, the others followed his lead. After pulling out and arrow and placing it in his bow, Anwanir, Éomer, and Théodred jumped out of their hiding places and aimed at what had made the noise: A tiny girl, no older then five years of age. Human years, of course.

She just noticed them as they jumped out with weapons drawn. The poor thing was frozen in her spot. Her face was full of fear, her perfectly blue-green eyes were threatening to allow the tears welling inside to spill out. Her hair was unusual, red and golden at the same time; the colors flawlessly blended into a color beyond perfection. "Táranis?" A beautiful voice called out. "Darling? Were have you gone off to?"

"Mama!" The girl finally called out. She looked around and saw a women coming through the trees, and ran directly into her arms. As the girl called Táranis ran to the women, Anwanir noticed something about her. Her ears, which had been covered before then, were not a round shell of a human ear, nor were they distinctly pointed like an elf, but they were somewhere in-between.

Then the women noticed them! "Who are you? What do you want?" She seemed frantic, as if they were there to hurt her or her daughter. Éomer and Théodred seemed completely dumbfounded by her, but to Anwanir she was nothing out of the ordinary. Impeccable beauty, perfectly golden hair, bright and shining blue eyes, and pointed ears: another elf.

"Forgive us, my Lady," Anwanir said in elvish, "I am Anwanir of the Woodland Realm, and my companions are Théodred and Éomer, of Rohan. We were searching for something that turned out to be your daughter. In these times one can not be too careful."

"I understand." She replied. "I know personally that one can not be too careful."

"My lady?" Théodred asked, finally getting back his ability to speak, "Would it be too bold for me to ask your name?" Anwanir rolled his eyes. This elf was running away from something, she wasn't going to reveal her name to just anyone!

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that it is." She replied as courteously as possible. "Giving my name to just anyone is not an option, you know too much just by knowing my daughter's." Just as she finished her sentence, she let out a gasp of pain and dropped Táranis to the ground.

"Mama?" A terrified Táranis asked. Her mother dropped to her knees and fell forward. She had an orc arrow sticking out of her back. "MAMA!" Táranis screamed.

"Orcs!" Éomer called out. He and Théodred ran over to the elf and picked her up as Anwanir grabbed hold of Táranis and ran with them, back towards the camp and the other Rohirrim. Another battle with orcs. What was going on in Rohan that they didn't know about?-)

"Oh my..." Thalyin gasped as she began falling backwards. She landed on the grass with a soft thud. "These are things that were, and things that are." She turned to Galadriel and Frodo. "Will she live? Will they all live?"

"That is a question you must answer yourself." Galadriel said, "You must also answer the questions that plague your heart. These I can not find the answer for, you must do it alone." Thalyin and Frodo looked down simultaneously, both of them had to do things alone, things that they were not sure that they could accomplish. "But now is a time for rest, later will be the time for unpleasant business."

T-------T

"Thal?" Frodo asked. He was leaning up against a tree while Thalyin laid on a low-hanging branch overhead. Sam was just a little farther away, sleeping. Pippin and Merry were sleeping on opposite sides of the same tree, Pippin was mumbling something about food while Merry grunted about war. Legolas was farthest from them, on the other side of their resting area. Gimli was sleeping on a rock close to Sam, and Aragorn was just at the base of the rock. Boromir was sleeping close to Pippin and Merry, but he wasn't sleeping that well.

"Yes?" Thalyin replied. She was thinking about all that she had seen. Her dreams had been proven true, but what did it all mean? How was she dreaming something that wasn't her memory, that she had never experienced.

"Do you know what I saw?" He looked up at her with all seriousness in his eyes and behind his question.

Thalyin heaved a sigh, "Yes, Frodo. I know what it was that you saw in that mirror. I saw it as well, but I don't know how. Why do you ask, do you know what it was that I saw?"

"Yes." He replied. "I saw it, but I do not understand it."

"Neither do I, Frodo. Neither do I." She looked down to the small hobbit. "But, as Lady Galadriel said, now is not the time to worry about such things. Tonight we rest and then we shall worry about what we are to do. Tomorrow is the time for the unpleasant business, at least, the rest of our unpleasant business." She smiled down to Frodo, "Goodnight, Frodo."

"Goodnight, Thal." Frodo replied.

"Rest well, mellon nîn." Thalyin said in a soft whisper, **(My Friend)**. She wasn't sure if Frodo had heard her say it, but that wasn't the point. All that should be worried about was the safety of Frodo and the Ring. How were any of the Fellowship supposed to protect him if he was meant to carry out his mission alone? What was the point? How did she feel about the revelation she had made about Anwanir's true feelings towards her? Why did all of this have to happen now!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T---------T

**madrone-** Ah, yes. Unrequited love. Possibly, I can't tell you yet. The brother/sister story between Thal and Boromir is starting off slow. There was a little bit on the mountain, but other then that I haven't put a lot of brotherly-sisterly interaction between the two of them. But, that will change, there will have some sibling understanding before (and after) he dies. Don't worry, all will be reviled.

**ZELINIA-** Yes, Anwanir loves Thal. I tried to make that at least a little bit obvious. I tried to make Anwanir justify is lack of telling her by the fact that he did raise her and the age difference and stuff, but that doesn't mean that she can't be mad at him! I'm glad that you like. Yes, I decided to put some more of Théodred then one would normally see, just because I think that he could have been a great character to work with if he hadn't died. Death is sad. Yes, Legolas knows Anwanir's true feelings towards Thal, I'm glad you think it's funny; even though I didn't mean it to be. Oh, well. Take what you get! As for awkward, you have no idea.

T---------T

_Anwanir was standing in the shadows, in the Golden Hall of Edora. He had his sharp elf eyes glued to King Théoden. Each time that Anwanir left Edora to scout over Rohan with Éomer and Théodred, the king seemed fine. But when they returned, the poor king was much more lethargic and dependent on a man by the name of Gríma Wormtongue, a man that Anwanir loathed like no other. _

_Anwanir was not sure his initial reason for not liking the man, he just had a bad feeling about him. But as time went on, his dislike grew to hate. Not only was Gríma steadily gaining control of all of the decisions that the King was making, but he also spent far to much time looking at Éowyn in the most disgusting of ways. Anwanir could tell that Éomer and Théodred felt the same. _

"_Anwanir?" He heard a soft voice ask. He turned to see that Théodred, Éowyn, and Éomer were standing behind him. Éowyn had spoken, "She is awake, but she refuses to talk in anything but elvish and the child isn't helping much, either. Would you mind helping us?" _

"_Of course not, my lady." Anwanir said, "Anything to get away from the dismal air that encompasses this hall." He shot a look over to the throne. King Théoden was sitting in it, looking old and gray beyond his years, Gríma was whispering in his ear, but looked up in time to see Éowyn and a devious smile crept onto his face. Théodred and Éomer looked ready for murder, but contained themselves, opting to show Anwanir where the she-elf was being treated for her wound. _

_Once in the chamber, Anwanir found the truth, that the elf was yelling at top speed in elvish. He could barely hear a word she was saying, "My lady." He said in elvish, "What is wrong?"_

"_Where am I? What happened to me? Where is my daughter?" She was frantic and was ready to rip off the head of the next person who attempted to poke her in order to remover her dressings._

_Anwanir turned to the three humans behind him, "She wants her daughter. Where is the child?" He asked. Éowyn volunteered to fetch the girl. Then Anwanir turned back to the elf, "You daughter will be here momentarily." She heaved a huge sigh of relief, "You are currently in Edora, in Rohan. You were almost killed by an orcs arrow." _

_The elf seemed to remember something, "Anwanir of the Woodland Realm." She said, Anwanir nodded and she looked behind him, "And Éomer and Théodred, of Rohan." Both men nodded. "I remember."_

"_My lady," Théodred said with worry in his voice, "What was it that you were running from?" She didn't respond, but cast her gaze downward, "You are among allies here, we only wish to help you." Théodred said. _

_She finally gave in and decided to tell them, "My father." She said. Anwanir raised his eyebrows while Théodred and Éomer furrowed theirs, all three were immensely confused. "He did not approve of my falling in love with a human. He has joined with Orcs and Uruk-hai to try to kill me, but I see that you may have already found this out." All of them nodded their heads, "My father believes that my daughter is the reason that I refuse to see his view, and he wishes her dead as well. Now can you see why I could not tell you who I was?" _

"_Mama!" An excited voice called from the doorway. The tiny girl ran across the room, jumped on the bed and pulled her mother into a huge hug._

_"Táranis!" The elf said as she fell into her daughter's hug. "I love you, my child." She whispered in elvish._

"_My Lady?" Théodred said, "Now would it be too bold for me to ask your name?" _

_The elf smiled as she continued to hug her daughter and said, "No. My name is Tarí." She smiled and kissed Táranis' cheek, a tear dripping down her face._

T------T

Thalyin woke up so abruptly one would have thought someone had yelled in her ear. She shot straight up and tried to remember her dream. Anwanir, Rohan, another elf. The elf that had been shot; she survived. Looking around, Thalyin noticed that she was the only one that was awake. This being noticed, Thalyin jumped from her perch and started to wander around, knowing that there was no way she was getting back to sleep.

As she wandered, Thalyin ended up at a place that none of the elves ever went. It was Lady Galadriel's special room. In it she kept her most precious of possessions, not that Thalyin knew that. "Thalyin?" She heard a voice ask. Thalyin turned around and saw the glorious elf standing in the door way, "What are you doing here?" She asked without moving her lips.

"Just wandering." Thalyin said back, telepathically. "I'm sorry if it has been an inconvenience, I didn't mean it to be." As Thalyin made to leave, Galadriel stopped her.

"It is not an inconvenience. In fact, you were the one that I wanted to show this room to." Thalyin was confused, why did Galadriel want to show this room to her? "Please, sit." Galadriel indicated a stool that stood in front of a huge, magnificent mirror. Thalyin did as she was told as Galadriel pulled a box from one of the shelves. "Can you guess what is in here, Thalyin?" Galadriel asked.

"No, I can not." Thalyin replied, "And, please, call me Thal."

"Of course." Galadriel said as she placed the box onto the table that held up the mirror. She opened it and pulled out an absolutely beautiful hair ornament. "This was your mother's." Galadriel said, Thalyin was stunned. That had belonged to her mother? "She left it in the possession of Lord Elrond, shortly after your birth. She wanted him to give it to you after she passed. He, in turn, gave it to me for protection, so that he could carry out your mother's wish. Which is what I intend to do." She placed the ornament on Thalyin's head and began to braid into her hair.

"Lady Galadriel." Thalyin said, "You remember when the Fellowship first arrived, you said I was young, powerful." Galadriel nodded, "But you also said that I was naïve, what did you mean?"

Galadriel stopped momentarily, but then began to braid Thalyin's hair again, "Your life is a strange one. The twists and turns that you have faced to reach your destiny are great. But they are not all over." Thalyin turned to look at Galadriel, "The things that you have done, and that you will do, rest on one moment, just one. When all the questions and riddles are answered and all the obstacles become to much to bear, your choice will decide."

"Decide what?" Thalyin asked as Galadriel turned her around and began to put the final braid in her hair.

"Whether you will see the glory of Man restored, or you see it all crumble, along with the chance to destroy Sauron." Galadriel said as she turned Thalyin around after she finished, making sure that the stray jewel stayed in the center of Thalyin's forehead.

"And why does it rest on my choice?" Thalyin asked. She was truly scared. What was Galadriel talking about? How was she suppose to make the right choice? Why was it her, and not someone else, that had to make this choice?

"You will see." Galadriel said telepathically.

T-------T

As Thalyin contemplated what Galadriel had told her, she came upon Haldir. "Haldir?" Thalyin said as she walked up to him, "It is a welcome sight to see you. And not with an arrow pointed a poor Gimli."

"Poor?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, poor." Thalyin replied, pushing her hair out of her face. The ornament that Galadriel put in her hair seemed so light that it was as if nothing had been braided in at all. "He isn't that bad once one gets to know him." Haldir looked skeptical. "He isn't, most dwarfs aren't."

"If you say so, my lady." Haldir said. He couldn't help noticing how much a hair ornament changed her. She was the same, true, but she seemed to be herself magnified tenfold. Perhaps it was because the jewels in her hair had belonged to her mother, or maybe it was something else. Haldir wasn't sure. He noticed that the jewels glistened in her hair like raindrops or morning dew. "You should get back to the Fellowship. I believe that you will be leaving soon."

"Thank you, Haldir." Thalyin said. "I have a feeling that we will be needing your help before this is all over." She said as she walked away. Haldir watched Thalyin as she walked away. He knew of the choice that she must make, and of the challenges that were ahead for her. But he also knew that, in the end, she would have to make a decision and she was the _only_ one to make it.

T------T

Thalyin walked back into the encampment and began helping get the supplies ready. Merry and Pippin can over to her while she worked and tried to avoid Legolas' eye. "Wow, Thal!" Merry said, "You look nice."

"Thank you, Merry." Thalyin replied.

"That's a very pretty jewel." Pippin said. He was looking at the jewel on her forehead and was mesmerized by how it grabbed the sunlight.

"Thank you, Pippin." Thalyin replied as she smiled to the two hobbits, "I think that you two should go help Sam and Frodo with their packing." Pippin and Merry nodded and raced over to help their fellow hobbits. Thalyin stalked over to Legolas and figured it would be better to talk to him about what she had seen, rather then avoid him. "Legolas." She said.

"Yes, Thal?" Legolas replied looking from what he was packing. "You look nice. Where did you get the jewel?"

"Lady Galadriel." Thalyin replied. "But that isn't the point. Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas looked confused. "You knew of Anwanir's true feelings towards me, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Thal," Legolas began, "It was not my place to tell."

"NOT YOUR PLACE TO..." Thalyin screamed. She noticed that everyone was looking in her direction so she lowered her voice, "Not your place to tell!" She whispered angrily. "It was obvious to you then, that he would not tell me. Why do I not deserve to know the truth?" Legolas looked down, guiltily, "It is clear to me that he did not trust his love enough to believe that I would survive this mission. What is the point if being in love with someone if you can't trust them? I am beginning to wonder if I can trust him to tell me anything." Legolas was shocked at her. "He was my best friend, I _thought_ that he could tell me anything and everything. But that is obviously not the case."

"No! He does trust his love." Legolas whispered in elvish, so that the prying ears of the hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir wouldn't hear. He knew that Aragorn was not listening, so he wasn't worried about using elvish. "He just didn't want to lose you again."

"This mission is not what will make him lose me!" Thalyin yelled, not caring who heard. "It's his dishonesty! If he loved me, he should have told me and not left me to find out from a mirror!" With that Thalyin stalked off and began to pack again, tears silently falling from her eyes.

"Thal?" Boromir asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked around as she wiped tears from her eyes. "What is the matter?" He asked as he wiped a solitary tear from her cheek. "Whom did you speak of?" He asked the question, but he had a feeling he knew who she and Legolas had argued about.

Thalyin shook her head, "I don't know what's the matter. That's what makes me so angry. I would rather not talk about it, we have other things to attend to." She went back to packing. Boromir unconsciously placed his hand one of the jewels in her hair and twisted it between his fingers, it reminded Thalyin of what Anwanir used to do. She stiffed and Boromir let go. "I am sorry Boromir, I do not know what is the matter with me. I don't seem to be acting like myself."

"It's alright, Thal." Boromir said, "You have been through much, we all have. Just remember, I am here for you."

Thal smiled, "Thank you, Boromir." To his surprise, before he could walk away, Thalyin pulled him into a hug. It seemed that they could finally trust each other as brother and sister.

"My guests." A voice said, causing Thal and Boromir to part. Galadriel and Celeborn had entered the Fellowships resting place, "We come with gifts for you, in hopes that you find use for them in your travels." Celeborn said. He passed out green cloaks to them all.

"To the leader." Galadriel spoke, indicating Aragorn. "The hope to lighten your heart, I was meant to give this to you." She pulled out a silver brooch, with a green stone set in it. It resembled an eagle with it's wings outspread. He took it an pinned it to the green cloak he had been given. In Thalyin's opinion he looked kinglier then ever. To Boromir, she gave a belt made of gold. Pippin and Merry each got a small silver belt with a golden flower-like clasp. Legolas received a new bow and new arrows. He bowed his head in thanks as Galadriel made her way to Sam. "A small gift for a gardener and lover of trees." She said as she gave him a small box made of gray wood. Sam smiled and took the gift, taking special care to make sure that he would not lose it. Next Galadriel turned to Thalyin. "To the knowledge of the past, and the promise of the future."

"My Lady," Thalyin said before Galadriel had a chance give her the gift that had been planned for her, "You have already given me so much, this is not necessary."

"I merely showed you what was already there." Galadriel said. "Haldir." She called. Haldir come out of the shadows, hiding something underneath his own cloak, "I give you the weapons of the ancient mystery, The unnameable race." At this point, Haldir pulled out two strange looking weapons. Each had three points, the tips of the longest, middle, point were razor sharp. Once Haldir gave her the weapons, he pulled out his sword quick as lightening, and tried to strike her. She caught the blade in the weapons she had just been given and twisted the sword out of his hand. He smiled, as did Galadriel. "The Sai. Believed to be pure myth." Galadriel said while everyone gaped at the gift. It seemed to be unbreakable and destructive. The handle of each had a deadly looking creature engraved on it. Then Galadriel turned to Gimli, "What does one get for a Dwarf? What does a Dwarf ask of elves?"

"Nothing, My Lady." Gimli said.

"Surely not." Galadriel replied, "Is there nothing that you desire? Nothing that I could give to you? I do not wish you to be the only guest that leaves our woods with nothing." Gimli shifted uncomfortably. Galadriel dropped to his level and Gimli debated with himself over what to do, choosing to whisper in her ear what his wish was. Galadriel listened, surprised, and nodded before turning to Frodo. "And to you, Frodo Baggins, I give the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

As the Fellowship finished up their packing, Gimli stalked off to receive his gift. No one had any idea what he had asked for. As she helped load the supplies into the boats that they would be using, Thalyin heard, "All I ask for is one! One and she gives me three!" Gimli had joined them again, and he was mumbling the same sentence under his breath. In his hand, he grasped onto three golden strands.

"Her hair?" Thalyin asked herself. Boromir and Aragorn were watching Gimli with the most indescribable expressions. "He asked for a strand of her hair?" Thalyin walked over to Gimli, "You won't lose those, will you?" She had her eyebrows raised, "Do you need me to braid them into yours?" She asked jokingly.

"You mock me, lassie." Gimli said.

"No, not mock." Thalyin replied, "I just find this most unusual for a Dwarf. But, to each his own." With that she smiled to him and went back to helping the hobbits make sure that they had everything that they needed. Gimli just sat there smiling. That was, until, Legolas picked up the pack he was sitting on with out telling Gimli what he was doing. Thalyin scoffed, those two had better learn to get along better, and fast.


	15. Chapter XV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**LOTRlover1066-** First of all, thank you for the double review. Second of all, being secretive are we? Oh, well, to each his own (or her, depending on who you are speaking to). I actually tried to make Anwanir's love for Thalyin somewhat obvious, I think that it made it more of a shock for her when she found out. I'm glad that you like and I think that you will find what happens very interesting (at least I hope so)!

(--------)

Thalyin sat in one of the three boats that Galadriel had given them, and she was immensely bored. She had insisted that she row one of the boats, but those duties were taken by Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. Sighing heavily, Thalyin leaned forward and placed her elbow in her leg, following with placing her head in her hand. Sam, who was sitting in front of her, turned at the sound of her sigh. He gave her a comforting smile, which she returned along with placing her other hand on his shoulder. The whole of the time the spent on the river was spent by Legolas alternating between rowing and _trying_ to catch Thalyin's eye. She knew that he would want to talk to her after they reached were they would be going, but she couldn't care. Although she didn't have much time to dwell on the subject, "Frodo, the Argonath!" Aragorn exclaimed, pulling her back to reality, "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." All of the Fellowship took notice of the huge statues that they were passing; all were in awe.

The very moment that the Fellowship steered their canoes towards the riverbanks, Thalyin lost all function. Her eyes became heavy, her head drooped to her chest, and she ceased to have any thought. Her mouth moved of its own accord, whispering in a language that meant nothing to anyone. Well, it wouldn't if anyone had noticed what was happening. Death and danger awaited them, she knew it. The only question was who and why.

"Thal? Thal? Are you okay?" Sam's distant voice called to her. He shook her shoulder as she shot up and breathed in heavily. Sam looked at her with much confusion, "We are almost to land."

"Thank you, Sam." Thalyin replied as she rubbed her head. "I'm fine." She said as the canoe that they were occupying stopped as they hit the riverbanks. "I promise." She insisted as she placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him onto the ground. Sam nodded and walked over to be with Pippin, Merry, and Frodo. She got out as well and took the liberty to offer to search for fire wood when Legolas came over to talk to her.

As she gathered the wood, Thalyin thought off all that had happened. Not long ago she was alone. Then four hobbits and a Ranger entered her life, throwing everything into chaos. She lost people she loved, found family, lost her best friend to all but death and insanity. She couldn't trust anyone's intentions and didn't know if she could trust anything at all. "Thal?" A familiar voice said behind her. Thalyin fought to keep an exasperated sigh to herself.

"Yes, Legolas." Thalyin said as she tried to contain the anger in her voice. He was so annoyingly persistent and it was starting to seriously get on her nerves! She turned with a sunny smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to continue the conversation that we began earlier." Legolas replied.

"I see no reason to continue. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get this wood back to camp." Thalyin said. She began to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm as gently as possible while still showing that he was intent on getting her to listen to him. "Legolas, there is nothing I want nor need to talk about. Anwanir is not my concern at the moment, I have other things I must come to terms with before he even enters my mind."

"But I thought that your friendship with him meant everything to you." Legolas retorted, "I thought that you wanted him to believe in you and trust you. How do you expect him to do so if you just push him away."

"My friendship did!" Thalyin said as she dropped the wood she was carrying in a fit of anger. How dare he? He didn't know anything about her relationship with Anwanir, "_Friendship! _I don't know what is between us anymore. And he didn't even care to tell me that he felt different. How am I suppose to figure anything out if I don't have all of the parts of the riddle."

"Riddle?" Legolas asked.

"It's an expression." Thalyin replied in an exasperated tone. "I know that you were his dearest friend before he was exiled. I know that. He always told me stories of the mischief that you would get in together. I know that he cares for you and you for him, but let me make my own choices." With that she picked up the scattered wood and left Legolas to his thoughts.

T-----T

The Fellowship had been at their camp for little more then three hours. Thalyin was laying in a tree, watching all of her companions like an eagle. She was worried greatly by Boromir's current state. He was jittery and looked to be fighting an internal demon of sorts. Aragorn, as always, had a plan, "We cross the lake by nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes!" Gimli exclaimed at this plan, "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin perked up with an alarmed look on his face, "Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road." Aragorn said in annoyance. "I suggest that you take rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my... Grrrrr!" Gimli growled indignantly. Thalyin shook her head at the stubborn creature below her. That was all she could do. The feeling of dread that had housed itself in her mind since she set foot out of the river was growing and made her feel sick to her stomach.

And it seemed she was not the only one. Legolas had taken to looking at every nook and cranny of the forest possible without leaving the camp. He walked over to Aragorn, "We should leave now." He said.

"No." Aragorn refused, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Thalyin jumped from her branch and walked over to the elf/human duo.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said back to him, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"So it's not just me, then." Thalyin said as she looked from one to the other.

Oblivious to the conversation going on near him, Gimli continued his indignant rant, "No dwarf need recover strength!" Thalyin shook her head again as Gimli addressed Pippin, "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's voice asked, breaking through all other conversations. He dropped the large pile of wood he had just brought back. Thalyin looked around, noticing that not only was Frodo missing, but so was Boromir. Sam, who had been half asleep, woke with a start.

All of the Fellowship went in different directions. As Thalyin looked, she felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she was being eaten away from the inside. The pain soon reached her head and she couldn't stand any longer. Leaning against a tree, she sought to control the pain that she was feeling. _'Why suffer? Why not end it all?' _A voice asked in her head. _'What pain? Where does it come from?' _

"Saruman." Thalyin whispered, "What do you want of me now?" She asked. The voice laughed. "I can defeat you." She said, momentarily silencing the demonic voice in her head. Thalyin winced as the fiery eye of Sauron entered her mind again. _'But can you defeat him? Can you defeat your brother?' _

"Frodo? I'm sorry!" A voice in the distance call. Thalyin rose, recognizing the voice as Boromir.

"Boromir?" Thalyin called. She raced towards the disturbing sound that was her brother. "Boromir! What happened?" She asked. He was writhing on the ground like a beaten and broken child. The sight was a pitiful one. Thalyin dropped on her knees to reach his level and placed her hands on his face to calm and comfort him. She was being uncannily like her mother, not that she was aware of the similarity. "Boromir, answer me! What happened? What did you do?"

"I...I... I tried to take the Ring from Frodo." He whispered. His breath was heavy and he seemed to be internally scolding himself for what he had done. "It was too strong. I could not fight it."

"Shh. It's okay, you did not get it." Thalyin said, trying to reassure both him and herself. "One of them will find Frodo. He knows that it was the Ring, not you."

"But it was! It was me." Boromir replied, "Please, go find him. He trusts you." Thalyin nodded and hugged him, trying to have him remain as calm as possible. With that, Thalyin help Boromir to his feet. "Thank you, Thal. I can not face him. What I did was unforgivable."

"It's alright." Thalyin replied as she raced off to find Frodo. In the process she bumped into Aragorn, "Aragorn! Have you found Frodo?"

"No." Aragorn replied. "I have not seen any of Boromir either."

"I have, he was over there." Thalyin pointed to the way in which she had come from. "Frodo wasn't with him." Aragorn looked at her suspiciously. She hadn't told him what had really transpired because he didn't need to know... yet. "What?"

"Nothing." Aragorn replied. He looked around and saw Frodo materialize out of nowhere, "There he is." Aragorn said as he ran up to Frodo, "Frodo!" He called. Frodo turned around before scrambling to get away.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said in a half-whisper.

"Frodo." Thalyin said. "Where is the Ring?" She walked over to Aragorn and they proceeded to walk cautiously up to Frodo, who looked more terrified with every step they took.

"Stay away!" Frodo screamed. He retreated from them as he raced up stone steps.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed

"We swore to protect you." Thalyin said as she watched the horrified Frodo try to get away from them.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. A look of comprehension slipped onto Aragorn's face, but Thalyin already knew that this was coming. "Would you destroy it?" He asked as he held the Ring out in his palm. They approached Frodo slowly as the Ring began to whisper. _'Aragorn...Thalyin...' _They simultaneously touched the Ring, then they put their hands under Frodo's and closed it.

"I would have followed you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said as he released the hobbit's hand.

"As would I." Thalyin said, "I would have risked my life to see you succeed." She placed her hand on his hair and ruffled it, laughing.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo requested. Both humans nodded, then they noticed Sting glowing.

"Go, Frodo." Aragorn commanded as he got to both feet and unsheathed his sword. "Run. Run!" Thalyin grabbed Frodo and pushed him away as Aragorn jumped off of the stone steps to face the troop of Uruk-hai that was advancing on them.

Thalyin took Frodo behind as tree. "Frodo, get out of here as fast as you can. Do not stop running. And be careful." She stole one last hug from him, "Now go!" She ordered. He obeyed as she placed a bow into her arrow and shot at the Orcs and Uruk-hai. In the distance she heard Sam franticly searching for Frodo.

"Find the Halfling." A deep voice called, "Find the Halfling!" The leader of the troop walked menacingly slow behind the Orcs that had taken to fighting. He was searching for something. "Make sure the girl is killed!" He yelled. Well, that answered the question of who else he was looking for. After throwing her bow on her back, Thalyin pulled out her sword and began to fight.

Orc after Orc came to her challenge, and all were slaughtered. She held out her arms and spun, slitting the throats of two of her challengers one after the other. Several were stabbed in the stomach or chest, but they didn't stop coming. _'How many of these things did Saruman breed?'_ Thalyin's biggest challenge was a gigantic Uruk, at least twice her size. He was set on killing her if it was the last thing he did.

With all of his strength, the Uruk charged at her. His vicious blows almost found their mark; the fighting seemed almost easy to him. Her speed was the only thing that made sure that she wasn't met by the end of his grotesque looking weapon, but this infuriated him. Once he could see that Thalyin was getting weaker, he took the back of his hand and smacked her across the face. Knowing that she was preoccupied, he kicked her. Not a little kick in the side, but a kick in the stomach that was backed with all the strength that he could muster. A kick so powerful that Thalyin was sent flying backwards and down the hill. She hit trees and rocks as she flew passed them, losing all thought. She had been thrown down into the river. Once she stopped falling, she looked up. All of the light was distorted and she was surrounded by water. Her feeling of relief was all that she felt when everything went black.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Well, I'm sorry about ending with such a cliffhanger, but then again, I'm really not. I don't mean to be so horribly evil, but that was the only way that I could think to end that chapter. I think it was an effective ending, don't you? I don't mean to add to your insanity, I suppose that it is just a side-effect. I hope you will soon return to your normal insanity level. If it means anything to you, I'm probably just as insane (at least I am told I'm really insane! Sanity is overrated!).

**Nasuada Moon-** I didn't know if anyone was ever going to ask about the curse. At long last, someone did. _Morte in Mortem_ is a very rough translation. It is suppose to be Latin for 'Death in Death'. I made it up, and I hope it was as effective in the story as it was intended to be. The whole deal with the curse will be explained later as the story progresses.

And last but not least, I would like to extend many, many thanks to LOTRlover1066 and madrone.

T-------T

Head pounding, heart racing, ears ringing. That was all Thalyin felt when she regained consciousness. She wasn't wet either; she was on a soft ground, the air around her was warm, but not too hot. "Thal, dear, wake up." What? It couldn't be! Thalyin slowly opened her eyes, but closed them when a blinding light hit her. So, she tried again. Eyes open, followed closely by mouth, "Hello, my darling."

"Mother?" Thalyin asked. It was unmistakable. There she was, as radiant as ever. Thalyin held her hands to her mother's face. It was the same; smooth, pale, and strong. Long black hair speckled liberally with white, yet youthful and wavy, framing her face perfectly. "How? What..."

"You are in the Realm of my ancestors. Where life meets death and where I decide who is to go," She pointed to towards a sparkling curtain, "and who is to stay." She pointed to a well. "Come. Let us see what is going on in the mortal world." Thalyin pushed herself to her feet and followed, still very shocked and confused. Thalyin looked into the well as her mother ran her hand over the surface. There, in the well, was Amon Hen, the same place that Thalyin had been moments before.

(Frodo was hiding behind a tree. Pippin and Merry have taken refuge in space under several fallen trees trunks and bushes. Uruk-hai were passing them with no notice. "Frodo!" Merry called in a whisper when the Uruks had passed.

"Hide here quick!" Pippin called, "Come on!" Frodo looked from one to the other with anguish clearly etched in his face. He shook his head, "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry.

"He's leaving." Merry said, immediately noting what was happening.

"No!" Pippin exclaimed. He ran from his and Merry's hiding place towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry said. He ran out into the open after Pippin. They stood near the tree that Frodo hid beside. Merry noticed the Uruks running down the hill towards them, "Run, Frodo. Go." He whispered. Then he cupped his hand around his mouth and called, "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Pippin and Frodo looked at Merry in complete surprise, until Pippin got the idea.

"Hey!" Pippin added.

"Over here!"

Pippin began to wave his hands and arms in the air hysterically, "This way!" Both hobbits ran away from Frodo's tree. The troop of Uruk-hai began to follow them. Frodo, on the other hand, was completely glued to his spot, wondering what to do. He looked around for a few seconds and then decided to run in the other direction. "It's working!" Pippin exclaimed to Merry.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry said in an exasperated voice. They soon came to an old stone bridge, but stopped when they saw more Uruks coming at them from that side. One of the Uruks raised an axe, ready to swing. Just as it was about to strike, Boromir jumped out of nowhere and pushed it back and ran it through with his sword. He continued to kill Orcs and Uruks, while getting Merry and Pippin somewhat out of the way. Knowing that he needed help, Boromir put his horn to his lips and blew, calling for Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

The Man, Elf, and Dwarf came running, but they were blocked by the Uruks. They could see Boromir running and they struggled to follow him. He blew on his horn once more before looking to Pippin and Merry, "Run! Run!" He ordered; the hobbits promptly obeyed, but they didn't get very far. Just as they began to run away, the Uruks began to attack Boromir. He killed several before a deadly looking, black arrow came out of nowhere and entered Boromir's shoulder. Boromir gasped and fell to his knees while the hobbits looked on in shock and horror. But, as more Uruks approached, he returned to his feet and to the fight. Another black arrow was shot, it flew into Boromir's stomach. He dropped once again and swayed for a second or two. But he wasn't down for long; he raised up again and began to fight, until a third and final arrow struck him in his chest.

Pippin and Merry, who were looking at Boromir in shock, gathered all of the courage that they could and raised their swords. They ran towards the Uruks with a cry, "SHIRE!" They called out.)

Thalyin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Yes, I know. I always feel what you are feeling. Reaching death is never pleasant." Thalyin looked over to her mother.

"Never pleasant?" Thalyin said, "I just saw my brother shot three time!"

Her mother let out a small laugh, "You just called him your brother." Thalyin looked at her incredulously, "Thal, death is a part of life that everyone must encounter, with the exception of elves. Well, some of them. But the point is, it is Boromir's time. We will be seeing him here soon." Thalyin looked back at the well.

(Boromir was watching helplessly as the Uruks carried poor Pippin and Merry away. A huge Uruk walked towards Boromir, in the opposite direction of the other Uruks and Orcs. Boromir just swallowed and stared at him as he placed another arrow in his bow and aimed it. As he released, Aragorn crashed into him, causing the arrow to fly off into the distance.

Angry at this, the Uruk started a fight with Aragorn. Aragorn's sword was knocked out of his hand as he was thrown to the ground. As he got up, Aragorn was pinned to a tree, courtesy of a shield around his neck. Luckily Aragorn slipped out and stabbed the Uruk in the leg. With him preoccupied, Aragorn was able to grab his sword. The Uruk pulled back his own and began a furious sword fight. Aragorn, however, got the upper-hand when he chopped off the loathsome creature's arm. Then, in an immensely disturbing display, the Uruk pulled Aragorn's sword deeper into his stomach and snarled. Aragorn grimaced and pulled the sword out, then he chopped off the Uruk's head. He looked around in relief for a moment before noticing Boromir, who was laying on the ground, pale and bloody. "No." Aragorn said.

"They took the little ones." Boromir struggled to say as Aragorn knelled next to him.

"Be still." Aragorn said.

"Frodo!" Boromir said, "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir replied. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said, trying to comfort the dying Boromir.

"Forgive me. I did not see." Boromir began, "I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir!" Aragorn insisted, "You fought bravely! You have kept your honor." He reached to pull the arrows from Boromir's body, but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it, it is over." Boromir exclaimed, "The world of Men will fall, and all will come into darkness. And my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, or our people fail!" Aragorn said.

"Our people? Our people." Boromir said as he tried to reach for his sword. He couldn't reach it so Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand and Boromir clasped it to his chest. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king." At that moment Boromir died.)

A tear fell from Thalyin's eye into the well. "A well of tears. Now yours has been added, my daughter." Thalyin looked over to her mother, "Now, let us wake him." She turned around and there was Boromir, sleeping. "Wake now, Boromir." She gently shook Boromir's shoulder.

Boromir twisted and turned a little before opening his eyes. But once he did, they widened even more in shock, "My Lady? Lady Jenece?" He asked before noticing Thalyin, "Thal? What's going on? How is this possible." Thalyin tried to reply, but couldn't.

"Death is what binds us all, even those that do not experience it. To know the truth of it is to know the answer to the greatest riddle of them all. Who controls death? Why? What is death like?" Thalyin and Boromir looked confusingly at Jenece, "Strangely enough, that person is me. It is the task appointed to my ancestors, and I must do as they did." She turned to Boromir, "Now, I'm not really suppose to do this, but I'll make an exception." She pointed to the shimmering curtain and muttered in a strange language. Almost at once, a beautiful and strange, yet oddly familiar, women walked through the curtain. Boromir stared in shock, but Thalyin was just plain confused. "Finduilas." Jenece whispered, letting the women pass her.

"Mother?" Boromir asked timidly.

The women placed her hands on Boromir's shoulders and then pulled him into a gigantic hug. "My son. My brave son." She whispered. Now the familiarity was somewhat explained. Boromir returned the hug in complete and udder shock.

"Shall we?" Jenece asked, pointing back to the well. Finduilas released Boromir and all four of them turned to the well. Jenece ran her hand over the surface of the water.

(Sam was running through the forest, calling for Frodo. Sam finds him, but not as he hoped he would. Frodo was in one of the boats and was paddling away from the shore, "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam called as he reached the shore.

"No, Sam." Frodo said to himself in a low voice. He continued to paddle away until he heard splashes in the water, "Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Of course you are!" Sam yelled back, "And I'm going with you!"

"You can't swim. Sam!" Frodo called. "Sam!" He yelled as Sam slipped beneath the surface. Frodo rowed himself around and plunged his hand into the water, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him into the boat.

Once in the boat, Sam spoke, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise." Sam looked at Frodo, who had tears in his eyes, "'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee', and I don't mean to. I don't mean to!"

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo exclaimed. "Come on." He said as he handed Sam an ore and they rowed towards the easter shore.)

"I believe that it is time for us to take our leave." Finduilas said. "Thank you." Jenece nodded and pointed her arm towards the curtain. Thalyin hugged Boromir before they left, "And thank you." Thalyin nodded her head. With that, the mother and son made their way through the curtain.

"I know how you feel, darling." Jenece said.

"He isn't what I was thinking about." Thalyin replied. "But it is not important." She said, facing the well once again. This time _she_ was the one to run her hand over the surface.

(Legolas was shoving one of the boats in the water while Gimli watched the boat that they has placed Boromir's body in disappear. "Hurry! Sam and Frodo have reached the eastern shore." He said. Aragorn was standing still as he watched the hobbits on the other side of the river. He said nothing, and Legolas suddenly understood his intentions, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli said, "The Fellowship has failed. Gandalf, Boromir, Thal! She was too young." Legolas and Gimli walked over to Arargorn.

"Not if we are true to each other." Aragorn said, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn turned and picked a dagger from the ground, then he ran.

"Yes! HAHA!" Gimli said. He and Legolas ran after Aragorn.)

Thalyin looked at the water, "They think I'm dead." She said.

"Well, in a way, you are." Jenece said. "But you are not meant to be. This is not your time to die. You must go back." Thalyin turned quickly and looked directly into her mother's eyes, "You have to go back and complete what you set out to accomplish. But before you go back, you need to know one final thing."

"What is it, mother?" Thalyin asked.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the magical race that came to Middle Earth to escape their foes?" Jenece asked, casting her gaze downward.

"Yes." Thalyin replied, "You said that all of them were killed. All of them except that man and his wife. Nolofinwë son of Glorfindel and Maranwë. You always spoke so vividly of them."

"Yes Thal. And there is a reason for that." Jenece looked back to her daughter, "Nolofinwë son of Glorfindel and Maranwë were my parents." Thalyin gasped, "That would make me the magical girl who ran away from them. The best and worst thing I ever did."

"What?" Thalyin asked at a loss for any other words. It was impossible. All of the stories had been of her mother's life? How?

"They are currently in Edora. As they have been for so many years." Jenece ran her hand over the surface of the water in the well, yet again.

(Rohan. Edora. A quaint and comfortable home that housed five very different, yet very close and loving, individuals. All five of them were sitting around a table, eating dinner. The oldest had to be the gray-haired, yet strong and powerful looking, man at the head of the table. Next to him was a slightly less gray, yet equally powerful, women. Next to her was a young women with deep chestnut colored hair; she had to be only three or four years older then Thalyin. Across from the elderly women and the youngest women were two people, a man and a women, who looked between the ages of the other three.)

"Those elderly people. Were they your parents?" Thalyin asked. Jenece nodded as a small tear dripped down her face, "And the others?"

"The others." Jenece said, "They were my brother, his wife, and their daughter." She ran her hand through her hair, "Amrod, my beloved older brother. Nienna, his wife and confidante. And Ireth, his loving and perfect daughter."

"So she's the exact opposite of me? She's a lady." Thalyin asked with a laugh in her voice, "You don't have to answer that mother." She said to the internal debate that was showing itself on her mother's face.

"One final thing." Jenece said, "Our mark has always been placed upon you, now it is time to know it." She ran her hand along Thalyin's arm. "With wings of leather we fly, our forms hidden in the black night. With un-intimidating weapons, we strike hard and fast. Sharp fingers and keen communication keep us together." Thalyin felt a sting on her arm and looked down, the same animal that was engraved on her Sai's was drawing itself across her arm. "Now go!" Jenece demanded.

"How?" Thalyin asked. Jenece pointed her arm in the direction of the well. She had a small smile on her face, "I should have know that." Thalyin said as she walked up to the well, "I love you, mother."

"I love you, my darling Thal." Jenece replied as Thalyin dove into the well.

(-------)

Thalyin came up to the surface of the River gasping for breath. She swam with all of her might to the western shore. Once their, Thalyin looked at her reflection. It was the same, except for the one streak of white that shone against the black of her hair. The mark of her ancestors was still stinging slightly on her arm, and she believed in herself more then ever. Now all she had to decide was which way to go. She was on the western shore, in the direction of Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas, Sam and Frodo where across the river. "Sam and Frodo must take the Ring from here, my path lies with the others. Pippin and Merry need us!"

Thalyin ran up the hill she had fallen down. About half way up, she found what remained of her sword. When she fell, she dropped it and it had been stepped on by some random Uruk or another. "You ain't dead?" A voice croaked. Thalyin looked over to see an Uruk, _the _Uruk that had tried to kill her, mortally wounded and unable to move.

Thalyin picked up her sword and smiled, "No, I'm not." She stated simply before trusting the remnants of the sword into the Uruk's stomach. Thalyin left the sword there and ran off to try and find the others as quickly as possible.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

I'm am truly ecstatic that I have made it to The Two Towers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and has given me any criticism of any form! I hope that the chapters following this part of the story are as good as the others have been. Thanks again to everyone!

T-------T

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** No, Thal didn't die. Well, she did, but she came back to life; kind of like a near death experience kind of thing. Too many Mountain Dew's, really? I wouldn't know what that particular sensation is like, as I'm not allowed to drink Mountain Dew, but I digress.

**madrone-** Is Thal immortal? Hmm, that isn't a question I can answer. Not because I don't want to, but because I haven't thought about that certain aspect of the story. You gave me something to think about! This is a good thing, I enjoy thinking about things.

**LOTRlover1066-** I'm glad that you liked what happened with the going to the place between life and death and whatnot. I thought that would be an interesting twist, I like to think that people are being watched over. I plan on going on to the very end, because, not only does Thal have to meet her father and brother, but she also has to meet her grandparents, cousin, aunt, and uncle. Ahh, family is complicated.

T-------T

Thalyin had been running for four days without rest of any sort, nor any type of food. Try as she might, Thalyin couldn't go on, still feeling the injuries that she had sustained in her few moments of fighting at Amon Hen. Feeling defeated, Thalyin dropped to the ground as the sunlight faded. Although she was horribly exhausted, Thal couldn't find sleep as easily as she wanted to, with thoughts of Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli plaguing her every moment of every day. Slowly, but surely, Thal's exhaustion tool over and she feel into an uneasy sleep.

T--------T

_Thal's dreams were changing. Now she saw, felt, heard, and smelt, all that was happening, not just her own memories. Orcs were vigorously cutting down trees, the smell of burning wood hit her nose. Saruman stood in his tower, speaking to Sauron through a Palantír. "The World is changing," He said telepathically to his master, "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the eye of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the two towers? Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this middle earth." Next Sauron made his way to the ironworks that laid under Isengard. As he inspected the monstrosities that he had created, he continued speaking to Sauron, "The old world will burn in the fires of Industry, the forest will fall, a new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword, and the spear, and the iron fist of the orc. We have only remove those who oppose us." _

_Saruman made his way back to the his tower. He looked out at the thousands of Wild Men that had made their way to hear him speak, "The Horsemen took your lands; they drove your people to the hills to scratch a living off of rocks!" _

"_Murders!" One of the Wild Men called out in agreement. _

_Saruman smiled, he was getting exactly what he wanted, "Take back the lands that they stole from you, burn every village!" One man shouted out, followed quickly by the rest, they would do exactly what they were told, and that only benefited Sauron, the only reason to do anything. _

_T------T_

_Anwanir and Tarí stood in the doorway of Théodred's bedroom while Éomer and Éowyn stood next to him. After everything that Tarí_ _could do to heal his wound, any chance of Théodred living was slim. Both of his cousins knew that fact and knew that they had to tell King Théoden. _

_Together, they walked up to throne and prepared to tell their uncle the bad news, unsure of what his reaction would be, "Your son is badly wounded, my lord." Éowyn said grimly. Théoden did nothing._

"_He was ambushed by orcs!" Éomer stated angrily, "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force!" _

"_That is a lie!" The voice of Gríma Wormtongue called out from his hiding place beside the throne, "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." The King whispered something unintelligibly and Gríma bent down to hear what he had to say. _

"_Orcs are roaming freely across our lands, unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will." Éomer replied, "Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." He dropped an orc helmet at the foot of the throne. A white hand had been painted on it. _

_Gríma looked worried for a second, then turned to the king and said, "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see, your uncle is wearied by your malcontent. Your warmongering." _

_"Warmongering?" Éomer asked indignantly angry. He grabbed the horrid little man by the throat and continued, "How long has it been since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" Gríma looked over to the door that Éowyn was currently exiting. She caught her brothers eye and he understood, "Too long have you watched my sister," Éomer said as he gripped the pathetic man's face harder, "too long have you haunted her steps." Men came from behind Éomer and pulled him away._

"_You see much Éomer son of Éomund, too much." Gríma said as one of the guards Éomer in the stomach, "You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan under pain of death." Éomer tried to lunge at Gríma, but he was pulled back. _

_As he packed his sword and spear onto his horse, Éomer was stopped by Anwanir and Tarí, "What has happened?" She asked as she watched more men come and get ready to leave. _

"_I have been banished by Gríma Wormtongue, who seems to enjoy the position of king." Éomer said spitefully._

"_I shall come with you." Anwanir replied._

"_No!" Éomer said as he turned to look at the elves, "You must stay. I must ask that you both watch over my uncle and sister. I fear what Gríma would do to either of them if no one was here to protect them." Anwanir nodded. He agreed with Éomer, who knows what would happen. "Thank you." _

_T-----T_

_Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were racing towards where they believed that the Uruks and Orcs were heading. The sun was raising and Legolas noticed something very different about it, "The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." He muttered cryptically. _

_Aragorn stopped and listened to his surroundings, he heard hoof beats. He motioned to the others to hide with him, which they did. The banished riders of Rohan passed them. Aragorn left his hiding place, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He yelled. The horsemen turned and surrounded the three. _

"_What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Éomer asked, "Speak quickly!" He ordered. _

"_You tell me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine." Gimli said. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Stubborn dwarf! What was he thinking? _

_Éomer jumped from his horse and he was not happy, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it only stood but a little higher from the ground." _

"_You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas retorted as he pulled out his bow and an arrow with lightning fast speed. The spears closest to Legolas got closer, and Aragorn grabbed Leoglas' arm and put it down. Gimli sighed in relief._

_Aragorn spoke, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king." _

"_Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer said as he removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The surrounding riders raised their spears, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He stopped at Legolas. _

"_We are no spies." Aragorn said, coming in between Legolas and Éomer, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." He added sadly._

"_The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night." _

"_But there were two hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed, "Did you see two hobbits with them?" _

"_They would be small," Aragorn continued from Gimli, "only children to your eyes." _

"_We left none alive." Éomer said sadly, "We plied the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a column of smoke that went as high as the eye could see. _

"_Dead?" Gimli asked._

_Éomer nodded, "I am sorry." Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Éomer whistled, "Hasufel, Arod. May these horses bear you better fortune then their former masters. Farwell." He got back on his horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Then he addressed the riders, "We ride North!" _

T-----T

Thalyin woke up as abruptly as she would have if someone had yelled in her ear at top volume. She panicked when she heard two... okay three, voices speaking to each other in hushed tones. Scouts that had been sent from their parties to check the surrounding area. Thal rushed as she tried to hide herself.

"What is it?" One of the voices asked. It sounded human, but a lot of things sound human that turn out to be otherwise, so it was best to stay hidden under her rotting tree until they went away.

"I thought I saw something." A second voice replied. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"Where?" The third voice asked.

"Over there." The second voice spoke again, "It was there, near that old, rotting tree. Should we search?"

"You remember what Anwanir said." The third voice replied, "In these times, everything deserves an investigation." The first voice agreed. "Let's check in the brush as well."

"Anwanir?" Thalyin asked herself, a little too loudly.

"Found you!" The third voice said, "Hey, over here! I found someone!" He roughly pulled Thalyin from her hiding place. His comrades raced over to him, but stopped when they saw Thalyin. They stared at her with lustful looks in their beady little eyes. Thalyin internally shivered, this was why she preferred living with elves all of her life. The ones that she knew treated women with respect, not like a piece of meat.

"Well, well, well." The first voice said, "What have we here?"

"What does it look like, idiot?" Thalyin asked spitefully.

"Feisty one, isn't she." The same man said, "Well, that won't be a problem."

"No!" The man holding her commanded, "She is to go to Éomer. It will be he, not you, who decides what we are to do with her." With that he pulled Thalyin by the arm.

"Oh, brilliant." Thalyin mumbled to herself. "Way to go, Thal." The man stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy for talking to herself, "What?" She asked. The man shook his head and began to lead her away again.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**madrone-** Yup, the boys will have to wait a little while to discover that Thal is alive and kicking (quite literally, you'll see). Meeting Anwanir again, yeah, I think that interesting is a good way to put it. Like I said, you gave me something to think about with the 'immortal' factor. When I decide whether she is immortal is when I will disclose who she falls in love with. Are the special circumstances named Aragorn and Arwen? But I must agree with you, watching someone you love grow old and die would be a most painful experience.

**LOTRlover1066-** Not what you expected. Is that so? Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment because I have been told time and time again that I was pretty predictable, try as I might. I guess people say that because I know a lot of people who know me so well. Thanks, I'm glad that you liked.

Special thank you, Elyse Black!

T--------T

Thalyin felt like some sort of animal. The way that the man pulling her along was, well, pulling her along! Did he think that she was some sort of threat? Well, obviously or she wouldn't be in this predicament. "Lord Éomer! We have found something!" The man yelled as he neared the encampment. SOMETHING! She was a person, not an animal or possession. Thalyin drooped her head down so that her hair covered her face and watched her feet as she continued to struggle against the man's tightening grip. He was holding and squeezing her arm that she had injured in Moria and his grasp certainly wasn't helping the newly restored pain. "My Lord!"

"What is it?" A voice asked irritably from a tent, exiting as he called. "What did someone find?" The man shoved Thalyin away from him and she fell to the ground at another man's feet, gripping her newly bruising arm, "Who are you? Speak!" Thalyin said nothing, "Insubordination?"

Thalyin let out a tiny laugh, "Maybe one would be more inclined to listen to your requests if they were said as actual requests, not orders." She smiled, a few pushed buttons never hurt anybody. "But perhaps you would be more inclined to request if you were not in your quandary." Thalyin heard Éomer unsheathe his sword near her neck, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, if you are, you had better get on with it." Thalyin responded tartly, much to Éomer's and the rest of the camp's surprise, "We have no time for pleasantries. Please, do get on with it."

"Stand her up." Éomer ordered. The men closest to them complied, Thalyin kept her head down, "Who are you? Your defiance seems to imply work for the enemy."

"You should not be so quick to judge, my Lord Éomer." Thalyin retorted, "Quick judgment often leads to disastrous results. I believe you learned that the hard way, with your cousin. My he be in peace." Éomer stiffened, followed by his company. Thalyin could sense the anger radiating off of him. As he raised his sword to her neck, Thalyin looked up and directly into Éomer's eyes. He stopped with his arm in mid-air. Thalyin smiled, "Who is she?"

"What?" Éomer asked, extremely uncomfortable. He lowered his sword and his left eye began to twitch a little.

"Who is she?" Thalyin asked again.

"Who is who?"

"Who is the women that I remind you of so?" Thalyin replied as she continued to stare into his eyes, "For I can see nor think of any other reason for you to not finish killing me." Éomer stayed silent, but shifted uncomfortably, showing Thalyin that she was on the right track, "Here's an easier question. _How _do I remind you of her?"

"You have no right to ask Lord Éomer these questions!" A strange man asked roughly and indignantly from behind her. Thalyin merely stood with her eyes locked to Éomer's. All she had to so was wait, and he would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Her eyes." Éomer replied despite the man's protest. All of his company turned, shocked, "You share the same eyes."

Thalyin smiled, "Is that so?"

"My Lord..." Another man began to question.

"Never mind!" Éomer yelled, "It doesn't matter, she is beyond my reach now!" Thalyin saw that Éomer was fighting to keep back a tear. At least, until he got back to the privacy of his tent.

"Ah, I see. She is dead then." Thalyin said. Éomer said nothing, but downcast his gaze to the tiny insect that was currently crawling on his boot. His gaze didn't keep Thalyin from seeing into his eyes; they gave her his answer for him. "Well, my Lord, would you mind instructing your men to let me go." Éomer looked back up, shocked, "I only ask because I have somewhere that I must be as quickly as possible.

"But you have yet to answer _my _question." Éomer said with a look that Thalyin didn't like in the least. He picked up a long piece of rope and threw it to the man that was standing on Thal's right. "Tie her to that tree." He said pointing to a tree just outside the encampment, "We will give her time to think about our questions. And her answers."

"I'll stay with her, my Lord!" The first man that she had heard in the woods volunteered, "I'm sure that I can get a young one like her to talk _easily_." Thal stood in the hands of the man's companions, and then she snapped, this sick man was getting on her last nerve and why was he obsessed with her age? Pulling her arms in, she made the men holding her head-butt each other. Finally free, Thalyin did a back flip towards the man, dropped to the ground, kicked his feet out from under him, kicked him in the face, and finished with her sai's deadly point ever so slightly touching his neck. Thal looked up with a smile at the spears around her. Wait, she had spears pointed at her head; why was she smiling?

"I believe the young lady disapproves of that." Éomer said as he watched her point two strange weapons at his man's throat. "Take her, tie her, and leave her. Make sure you tie her tight." Thalyin smiled again, she could get out of anything, just as she had done as a child. Éomer came over to her and yanked her sai's out of her hands, what did he think he was doing? "Interesting, I will have to examine them farther." Thalyin struggled against her captures for the first time. This was getting far to serious for her liking. All she wanted was to be able to go where she would be helpful, and that was with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas! As Éomer watched her struggle, he began to wonder. What was it about her? Why did she seem to be so secretive? Why was he wondering this? What was it about her that gave him a feeling that he should let her go.

T---------T

Completely unaware that Thalyin was alive and extremely angry, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas rode towards Edora with Gandalf. The previous three explained to the latter what had happened (or what they thought had happened) at Amon Hen, "Boromir fell trying to protect Pippin and Merry." Aragorn said.

"And Thal? What has become of her?" Gandalf asked with concern in his voice. The other three cast their gazes downward and gave Gandalf the explanation that he had been looking for. Gandalf looked off into the distance, seeing Edora. He spoke of the king and how strong Saruman's hold over him was, "Be careful what you say." He cautioned, "Do not look for welcome here."

The others acknowledged that they understood. They got closer and a flag landed at the feet of Aragorn's horse, he looked at it for a moment, then looked up, and kept walking. As they walked through, Gimli muttered, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

The quartet reached the King's hall and were met with what was to be expected, guards. "I can not allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Gandalf gave a questioning look, even though he already knew the answer, "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded towards the others, and they began to disarm themselves and they handed their weapons, rather hesitantly, to the soldiers. "Your staff."

"Oh, no." Gandalf said, planing to play the weak-old-man-part. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Fastidiously he gave Gandalf a slight nod and turned to lead them into the hall. Gandalf, in turn, turned and gave Aragorn a wink.

Next to the gray and decrepit looking king was Gríma, whispering into the king's ear, "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." He said, "He is the herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said as politely as possible.

"He is not welcome." Gríma whispered to the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked in a halting and crippling manner.

"A just question my liege." Gríma replied, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer choose to appear. Lots spells I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." Gríma looked angry, but then shocked when Gandalf pulled out his staff.

"His staff?" Gríma asked, panicked, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He backed away as soldiers ran towards them. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn fought them off as if they were nothing more then insects, and Gandalf continued towards the throne like nothing was happening at all!

"Théoden son of Thengel." Gandalf said as he continued to walk, "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

As Gandalf was walking towards the throne, Gimli stopped a crawling Gríma by placing his foot on the man's chest. " I would stay put if I were you." He growled.

"Harken to me." Gandalf said as the king grimaced and growled. Gandalf raised his hand, "I release you from this spell." Théoden laughed and said that Gandalf had no power in the hall. Gandalf quickly removed his gray cloak, reviling his new white one, and Théoden screamed. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Théoden was slammed against his throne as if an invisible hand had a hold of him. And who should walk in at the moment then Éowyn. She rushed to help her uncle, but was stopped by Aragorn, "Wait." He whispered.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him." Gandalf spat out as he threw the king back into his throne with his staff. To everyone's amazement, when Théoden was at his peak hight, two small and familiar knives were thrown from behind the group in the hall, and pinned him to the back of his throne.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded as he pushed the king even higher, causing his clothes to rip. Théoden screamed and used the holes in his clothes to get out of the grip of the knives. Gandalf hit the king with his staff, and Aragorn let go of Éowyn. Out of the shadows, Anwanir came and pulled his knives out of the back of the throne and turned to group, looking intently.

Théoden's face got younger and his hair began to regain it's color. Éowyn smiled at him, "I know your face. Éowyn. Éowyn." He looked over to Gandalf, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden whispered.

"Wait a minute." Anwanir said, completely out of the blue. "W...where... Where is Thal?" He asked as his eyes rested on Legolas after he had thoroughly searched the room. He walked up to his old friend and asked again, "Legolas, where is she?"

Legolas sighed and looked down, Aragorn and Gimli did the same as Anwanir looked to them, "She didn't make it passed Amon Hen." He replied in elvish. Anwanir's breath caught in his throat. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, so he tried to hide them by covering them, and the rest of his face, with his hands.

Théoden took notice and then looked at his own hands, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Théoden took his sword when he was offered it. Gríma attempted to slip away, but Anwanir rushed over and stopped him. He pulled the wretched little man to his feet and punched him as hard as possible in the face.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that." Anwanir mumbled as he picked Gríma up again and prepared to throw him out of the hall so that the King could do what he wished.

T-------T

There Thal sat, tied to a tree! She struggled against the ropes that bound her, but she couldn't get anywhere remotely near free. "Hello, my Lady." She heard a voice say.

"Are we being pleasant to each other now?" She asked Éomer.

"Would you like to come back to camp?" He asked as mannerly as possible.

"HA!" Thalyin said roughly, "Brought back to camp so that I can be passed around like nothing more then a mere pipe? I don't think so."

"My Lady?" Éomer exclaimed indignantly, "I assure, these men, for all of their faults, are good and just men. They are true to their wifes and families." Thalyin scoffed.

"Are you telling me that every single one of those men has a wife and a family?" Thalyin asked. Éomer sighed and answered without a word, Thal had backed him into a corner, "I didn't think so." Thalyin said. "I will be content just sitting here at my tree."

"Are you alright?"

"No, a little frustrated." Thalyin snapped back, "For all their faults, your men can tie a very tight and good knot." Éomer laughed, "What? It's true. I normal could have been out of here an hour ago."

"Maybe you are losing your touch." Éomer suggested.

"I doubt it." Thalyin retorted, "Besides, you have my sai's and I do not plan on going anywhere without them." Éomer raised his eyebrow, "My weapons. The ones that you took from me so ungraciously. I plan on getting them back, just so that you know."

"Only if you answer my questions, that is all that I ask."

"I have nothing to answer. I need not answer to you nor anyone else."

"My lady, please." Thalyin sighed, "Thank you."

"Nothing personal, you do not need to know about my personal self." She shot back as he opened his mouth. He closed it in order to think of another question.

"Why do you not fear death? Why do you welcome it so openly?" He asked.

"I know the truth of death. The only bad part of death is reaching it." Thalyin replied stoically, with the last part in a mix of elvish and dwarfish, "I am on your side, Éomer. Please, let me go." He sighed. Her eyes were making their way to trapping him again, just like his loves had the moment he had seen her. It was beginning to get infuriating how much this girl was like her, he could never believe that anyone could be like her. But, then again, they were so different. Oh, who was he kidding, he had no reason to keep her in this strange form of imprisonment. She had done nothing that merited such treatment. He sighed again and pulled her sai's out from under his cloak and handed them to her bound hands. Then he pulled out a knife and cut her binds. "Thank you." She said as she stood up.

"May I just ask your name?"

Thalyin raised her eyebrows, but smiled, "Thalyin." She replied as she twirled her sai's in her hands and turned them upside down so that she could place them in her belt.

"Thank you." Éomer said as he turned to go back to camp. Thalyin smiled, so he did have a heart in person. She placed her sai's in her belt and started to run off, "My Lady, where are you going?"

Thalyin turned, "Edora." She said simply

"If you do not find whom you seek, head for Helms Deep." Thalyin nodded in thanks and ran off in the direction of Edora in the hope to find Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. But, then again, there was the little problem that awaited her as well. A problem in the form of her best friend and the most complicated person, elf, or dwarf that she knew, Anwanir.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Well, thanks. It's nice to know that the time that I put into my chapters are appreciated. Yes, Éomer is cool, and he let Thal go, so that was nice of him. It is sad that Anwanir thinks that Thal is dead, but he will find out different soon enough. The rest of the remaining Fellowship will see her slightly after Anwanir, but they will find out soon enough as well.

Thank You LOTRlover1066!

T------T

Thal was running toward Edora with newly restored vigor in each and every one of her steps. She wanted to reach her destination as quickly as possible in order to not be left with an empty city. Sliding down a muddy hill, Thal saw a figure of a man running along, occasionally looking over his shoulder as if he was afraid of being followed. Thal smiled and hit behind a solitary bush. As the man passed her, Thal jumped him. "Well, well. Gríma Wormtongue." She pulled out her sai's and pointed them at his throat and heart.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" She asked in an exasperated whisper. She knew that he knew who she was. He worked for Saruman, and Saurman was trying to kill her. Thalyin knew how to put two and two together, she wasn't stupid. "Gríma, do something for me."

Gríma swallowed, hard, "Whatever you wish."

Thalyin sighed, what a spineless little worm. Thal brought her sai's razor sharp tips to Gríma's cheeks and brought them down, fast, "Tell your master that I will be waiting for him." Gríma let out a gasp of pain and raised his hands to his cheeks. As he looked down, he seemed shocked that they had blood on them, "You had better be going."

Gríma ran off in the direction of Isengard. Thalyin watched him wondering; did she make a good choice there? Of course she did. Saruman was going to get what he deserved one day, whether it was by Thal or not. Once she placed her sai's back in her belt she ran towards Edora, hoping that she was not too late.

T--------T

Théoden sat on his throne in dismay. He had just returned from the grave of his son, and Éowyn was making sure that the two children that had ridden to Edora, Éothain and his sister Freda, were cared for. He sat and waited for his old friends to arrive, although his best friend was no longer around. He looked up, slightly happier as Nolofinwë, Amrod, and Maranwë entered the hall. They were followed by Nienna and Ireth, Amrod's wife and daughter. His best friend had been Jenece, Amrod's sister, but she had gone from Rohan long ago. "My old friends."

"It is good to see you well, Théoden King." Nolofinwë said formally. All of the ladies curtsied and Amrod and Nolofinwë bowed.

Théoden laughed, "There is no need to be so formal. We are all friends here. All that I ask is that we act as such. Not as a king and his subjects." Ireth's smile stuck out to him, even though she had her head lowered. Before he knew what he was doing, Théoden had placed his hand under her chin and brought her head up, "So fair and beautiful, like your mother. So strong and powerful, like your father. Almost as if you..." He stopped short, but everyone knew where his thoughts had been. Ireth had never met her aunt, but she had heard plenty of stories.

"Your Highness." A voice interrupted. Gamling and Háma walked into the hall. "We do not mean to interrupt, but there is a women that has requested an audience with you. At least, we think she is a women."

"Think?" Théoden asked with a gleam in his eye.

"She is young." Háma replied, "Although she _is _a women." He shot to Gamling, he didn't need to be thinking about whether she was a women or not! "But that doesn't matter. I found that she looked frighteningly like, um, like Jenece." All of the family before them breathed in heavily. All of them, except Ireth, as she had never know the women.

"Allow her in." Háma and Gamling complied. As they left the hall, Théoden spoke, "You believe that Jenece has died?"

"Yes." Nolofinwë stated sadly, "We all believe that she died a long time ago. But this girl is young, they say. She could not be Jenece." He finished.

"King Théoden." Gamling said, signaling his and Háma's return with the girl. Thalyin came behind them, coming into plain view after Gamling had announced their arrival. What Thal didn't expect was to see her grandparents, uncle, aunt, and cousin with him. But they had to find out who she was at some point, better sooner rather then later. Enter a staggering breath from three of the five family members that Thal had yet to meet properly.

But Thal smiled and didn't wait for a proper introduction. She raised her sleeve to show of the mark of her ancestors. Her grandfather and uncle did the same, but her grandmother just stood there in shock. Thal looked to Ireth's arm and saw that she had one as well, "Hello." Thalyin said sweetly. Ireth seemed to be inspecting Thalyin, sizing her up in a way.

"Oh my..." Maranwë said as she stepped forward and placed her hands gently on Thal's cheeks. "Oh." Then she pulled Thalyin into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you to." Thalyin said uncertainly. Nolofinwë and Amrod tapped Maranwë on the shoulder to get her to let go. As she let go, her rugged cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "There is no need to be embarrassed." Thal said as she took in all of their appearances in for the first time.

Nolofinwë was pale, like Thal was and Jenece had been. His long gray hair was pulled back and tied, looking like a horse tail was coming off the back of his head. But the look suited him. His body was broad and thick, just by looking at him one could tell that he was a strong man. His face was intimidating to say the least, with a brooding forehead and tight, angry lips and a square jaw, but his eyes said something different. They were dark, but also soft and caring, but they changed if his family was in anyway threatened.

Maranwë was opposite in many ways. She was graying, but her hair still showed the past remnants of what had been a beautiful auburn. Her body was small and frail looking, but her face held strength. Her heart shaped face with dark blue eyes, a high forehead, shapely eyebrows, and constantly smiling lips. But smiling in a way that made her look like she was always thinking. Her skin was tanned and rugged, much different then her husbands.

Amrod looked almost just like his mother. He had her rugged skin and dark blue eyes and auburn hair. But he had his father's build and forehead and lips and jaw. A shallow scar ran across the side of his neck. But another, much deeper, scar ran from his left shoulder, across his chest and stomach. Scars from long after his parents war, but from the same enemy.

Nienna was, in short, beautiful. Her wavy, golden hair framed her face wonderfully. She was not, however, elven perfect. Her skin was ever so slightly uneven in tone, probably from long hours on a farm or something of that nature. Her eyes, while beautifully green speckled with gold, were small and unnoticeable from a distance. But, Thal could see why, physically, her uncle had chosen her to marry. Thal also remembered in one of her mother's stories, the magical girl met a pretty girl from a small village in Rohan and brought her to meet her family. The magical girls brother had fallen in love with her personality _and _looks. Knowing what she knew now about her mother's stories, Thal took a guess that Nienna had a good personality.

Then there was Ireth. Her eyes didn't belong to her parents, but to her grandfather, Thal, and Jenece. They gave off an impression of high intelligence, as if she sat with a book every night and did not sleep until the candle was out. Her hair was golden/auburn, but more auburn while framing her face like her mother's. The shape of her body was, in essence, what a sexual man would want. While the layers of clothes covered her slightly, it was still pretty obvious. Her face consisted of her intelligent eyes, cute button nose, plump lips, high cheeks, and oval jaw.

Thalyin was pulled out of her thoughts by Maranwë speaking, "My dear, what is your name, if it is not to bold to ask."

"Of course not." Thalyin replied. "Thalyin. My name is Thalyin."

"Lovely." Ireth said.

"Thank you. I like it." Thalyin said, "And I like yours as well, Ireth." Everyone stood in shock as Thalyin smiled, "Nolofinwë, Maranwë, Amrod, and Nienna." As Thalyin said each of their names she turned her head to them, showing she knew the faces with the name. She turned to Théoden, "Your Highness." She said respectively.

"Táranis!" An irritated female voice called from a door on the northern side of the hall, "Where are you?" That was when Thalyin noticed a small child hiding behind Théoden's throne. She was laughing silently.

"Mama!" She called as she ran from her hiding place, under Thal's legs, and clutched onto her mother's legs. "You found me."

"Darling, why were you hiding?"

"Tarí? Have you found her?" Another voice called as it came closer to the hall. Oh, No! It was Anwanir, Thal would never forget his voice.

"Yes. I found her." Tarí called back to Anwanir, her voice lowering when he came into the room, "Thank you for all of your help. I do not wish to burden you."

Anwanir laughed, "It was no burden at all. Children will be children. I remember a time, a long time ago, when my father was watching over a three year old and..."

"Ahem!" Thalyin cleared her throat to get his attention. Anwanir looked over and saw her, his face dripping with shock and more shock. "Just what did that three year old do, Anwanir?" She asked. His silence was caused by his lack of remembering how to talk. Was he seeing and hearing what he thought he was? Or was this a cruel joke or dream? Hadn't Legolas say that Thal had died? "That's what I thought." Thal responded to his silence, smiling.

"Thal?" He asked in amazement as he walked up to her. Once he could, he reached out and placed his hands tenderly on her face. He concluded that it was Thal and he didn't care if this was a dream, he was going to relish in her presence again. Her pulled her into a huge hug. A little to huge.

"Anwanir." Thal said in a stained voice, "Anwanir? Anwanir!" He turned to her without removing his hug, "I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Anwanir comprehended as he let her go, "Sorry, Thal." He stared at her in amazement. She was still Thalyin, but she seemed more powerful and her potential was much more apparent. More then that, she was even more beautiful, or maybe it was the fact that he thought that she had died. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I've missed you."

"You better have." Thalyin joked as she attempted to ignore the burning in her cheek. That kiss had meant more to Anwanir then friendship, and Thal wasn't sure what to do, "But at least I wasn't gone for two years."

Anwanir sighed, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that?" He asked.

"Nope."

"You're impossible."

"Isn't that why you love me?" Thalyin asked. Anwanir looked strangely at her as she silently begged him to tell her the truth so that she wouldn't have to confront Anwanir about his true feeling towards her. Males can never take hints! It doesn't matter if they are Elves, Dwarfs, or Men; they just can't!

"Thal." Anwanir said as he tried to change the subject, "They told me that you died." He finished in elvish.

"They were mistaken." She replied in elvish as well.

"May we continue this conversation later?" Théoden asked, "I have to handle some business."

"Are Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas going to be there?" Thal asked, wanting to see her friends and inform them that she was defiantly not dead.

"And Gandalf."

"G...Gandalf?" Thalyin sputtered, "But... he... he... he fell in..." Thal decided to give up, "Oh, I will never understand wizards. May I come with you?"

"Of course." He said as bowed his head to the group of his friends.

"Wait a moment." Nolofinwë asked, "Thalyin, what happened to..." He could not finish, but Thal understood.

"She died, not long ago." Thalyin clarified sadly. Her mother's death still hurt her tremendously. What they had all feared had come true and that was unmistakable as they left, trying to comfort one another while attempting to not burst into tears themselves. Thal walked fast to catch up with Théoden and Anwanir.

Éowyn stood over two children, who were eating heartily. "They had no warning, they were unarmed." She said to Théoden, "Now the wild men are moving through westfold, burning as they go."

"Where is mama?" The little girl asked. Éowyn shushed her and placed a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear for Sauron." Gandalf said. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn spoke, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." Théoden replied, dejectedly. "Éomer can not help us now. I know what it is that you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open was in upon you," Aragorn broke in, "whether you would risk it or not."

"The last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" Thal asked as she came through the doorway. She looked around the room. Anwanir smiled, the children and Éowyn looked surprised to have another guest, but the others were the most prominent. Gimli gaped at her, his beard shaking indignantly. Legolas was astounded, but smiling, with uncontrollable happiness radiating off of him. Aragorn stared at her as if she was a figment of his imagination, hoping she wasn't. Gandalf, in all his whiteness, half-smiled with the majority of his emotion showing in the twinkle in his eye.


	20. Chapter XX

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**madrone-** I didn't make anyone wait forever for Thal to be reunited with everyone else, because I don't like it when that happens, so I know that other people don't. Another question I can answer! Yes, I have come much closer to deciding who Thal will end up with.

Thank you LOTRlover1066!

T-------T

Thalyin stared out the window of the small room off of the main hall, watching Aragorn and Gandalf walking towards the stables; Gandalf ranting angrily all the way. The sun was beginning to climb in the sky, and Thal was fully aware, but not happy about, the fact that Anwanir was watching her from the doorway. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in and talk?" She asked him. From the sputtering gasp, Thal figured that Anwanir had been unaware that she knew that he was standing behind her. "Well?"

"I am still lost for words." Anwanir replied as he walked towards her, "I can't believe that you are alive." He placed his hand on Thal's shoulder blade, and she stiffed. He furrowed his brow, wondering why she stiffened or pulled away when he touched her. Legolas, however, understood the moment that he passed Thalyin's room and saw what was happening.

"Neither can we." Legolas stated as he and Gimli turned out of the hallway and into the room. "We saw you fall. We saw your sword. You were under the water for longer then anyone could have been and survived.

"Well," Thal replied tartly. She really didn't want to talk about what she had experienced at Amon Hen, "I guess that I am lucky that I am not 'anyone'. I can survive, with or without someone believing in me." Thalyin wasn't sure why she had added the final part of her statement, but she had been so angry that it had unintentionally slipped out. Anwanir looked hurt at her statement. "Although, I could have never done so without the help of my mother."

"Your mother?" Anwanir asked, shell-shocked.

"Yes." She retorted snappily, yet simply. Unconsciously, Thal pulled out her sai's and began to twirl in her hands; for some reason it felt natural to her. As she twirled, Thal crossed her arms and flung the sai's around, in the direction that they initially were. But Thal didn't hear the sound of the sai's penetrating the wooden wall. She looked around and smiled. On her left was Amrod. He was mimicking her twirling, having caught the sai coming in his direction. On her right was Ireth, doing the same as her father. Both threw the sai's back, spinning quickly. Thal caught them with the middle point between her fingers, and placed them back in her belt.

"You have skill as a sai-wielder. A skill that I have not seen in a long time." Amrod said as he walked up to her.

"Even I have yet to fully master the sai." Ireth replied.

"I'm sure that I haven't mastered the sai yet." Thalyin said, slightly embarrassed. "Far from it, no doubt."

"Just like your mother." Amrod said as he smiled and shook his head, "Never willing to take a compliment when it is offered. Always able to see what can be done better the next time."

Thal smiled, "It's part of my charm." Amrod pointed his arm towards the door, silently asking Thal if she wanted to walk with them. Thal nodded and she and Amrod and Ireth left to walk together, leaving one confused dwarf, one confused elf, and one elf that was contemplating how to end his heartbreak without telling Thal the truth.

T-------T

The familiar, yet loathed, form of Gríma Wormtongue raced faster then ever as he reached Isengard. Saruman watched as the pathetic man ran towards his tower, flinching at the looks given to him by the orcs that resided above ground. The stench of fear and uncertainty radiated off of him, so much so that Saruman wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My Lord!" Gríma gasped at he reached to room that Saruman was currently occupying. "It has been so long. Too long."

"I have no time for overbearing compliments." Saruman replied irritably, "What news do you have?" Without letting the man reply, Saruman brought his long nails on his index finger to the wounds on Gríma's cheeks, "Sai wounds. That can only mean one thing." He was calm, but not for long, "THE GIRL IS ALIVE!" Saruman bellowed, "How could this happen. I saw her fall!"

"I am unaware, my master." Gríma whined pathetically.

"That doesn't surprise me." Saruman replied spitefully. "She is going to Edora. She will reunite with the remaining members of the Fellowship, but that isn't going to be a problem. Gandalf will leave soon enough; and the rest will be vulnerable."

"What is the problem, your greatness?"

Saruman shot an evil glare at Gríma, he really didn't have time for useless compliments, and he thought that he had made that lovely fact clear, "The problem, you imbecile, will be if she reconnects with her family." Gríma replied with a confused stare, "If she reconnects with them, then the power will be restored. Our chances of succeeding will be greatly reduced. I can not allow that to happen."

"How does she reconnect with them, and who are they?"

Saruman was getting irritated. Why did he have to get stuck with an idiot who asked way too many questions. But, on the other hand, he had to know. Everyone had to know if they were going to stop her, all except the girl, "At an hour of complete trust, they will bind their hands and mix their blood. They will speak a forgotten incantation and their magic will be released. That is how." Gríma flinched as Saruman slammed his fist into a rich wooden table, "They are those whom you know." Gríma furrowed his brows, "Nolofinwë, Amrod, Maranwë, and Ireth. I do believe that you know them well."

"Unfortunately, my lord. They are good friends to Théoden. I know their strength, it is nothing to be trifled with. We should be careful." Saruman cast Gríma a glance that caused him to grimace. Did he think that Saurman didn't know all of this. "The girl is strong as well, and overly cocky."

"What?" Saruman asked quickly.

"She told me to tell you that she would be waiting. Now is the time to strike my liege. She is to confident for her own good."

"And if I attack her now, just her, she will have been expecting it! She is trying to pull me out in the open. But it will work to my advantage. I have to plan this carefully, she has a reason to be so confident."

"What is that?"

"Her power! The power of her ancestors is the stuff of legend, far exceeding my own." He hesitantly said, "That was why I didn't want to kill her, but have her join me. I see now that that will not happen and she must be disposed of. All that I must do is to make sure that she is kept from reconnecting with her family."

"How, my lord?" Gríma replied, too quickly for his own good. He was defiantly riding on Saruman's patience. "She is with her family, they have to have meet by now. How do we know that she has not already reconnected? Oh!" He whimpered as Saruman slammed his hand onto the wooden table again, "Have I angered you?"

"You ask too many questions." Saruman replied bitterly, "I would have known, the feeling of power is undeniable when the reconnection commences. And as I said before, they have to be in a state of complete and unbreakable trust. They do not trust each other as complete and unbreakable as they are needed too. And I will make sure that it stays that way." He turned on his heel and rushed out the door with Gríma right behind him.

"If it is not to bold to ask, my lord," Gríma said timidly, "but how will you do what you claim?"

Saruman stopped suddenly, causing Gríma to bump into him and fall to the ground, "I find your lack of faith disturbing, now stop asking so many unnecessary questions, fool!" He began to walk again. After an eternity of following Saruman, Gríma was sure he was underground, by the feeling in his ears. "Ah! My old advocate. Long have you lived alone in the tunnels." He placed his staff in a crevasse in the door and backed away, spinning it with his mind. As the staff flew back to Saruman's hand, the door opened, "Welcome."

"Saruman," A harsh voice berated, "what is the meaning of this? I have done my business."

"But not to it's fullest extent." Saruman corrected to a growl of anger and disagreement, "I have found all who have eluded your furious wrath, and they are all together, their most admirable quality. Yet, it is what will make their undoing so quick."

"You brush them aside to quickly. I barely escaped with my life, and they were closer to ending me on my second try." The voice replied cryptically. Saruman looked to be losing his patience, but calmed down and tried again.

"My old friend, they will not be expecting you. It will be quick, and you will receive what you had been promised." A grunt of interest raised Saurman's spirit's, "What you always wanted, a descendant of the great Glorfindel as a wife. I had intended to kill her, but this will do just as well. She will learn her place before it is all over. Isn't that what you slaughtered your own people for? The chance to love?"

"I think I am beginning to like this proposition of yours, Saruman." The voice replied as a being came out of the tunnel and into the dim light in the hall before it. Gríma gasped in horror. Tall, with matted brown hair covering his head, face, arms, and legs. He lifted his head to reveal a pair of round, muddy brown, eyes and a mouth full of crooked and broken yellow teeth. "Who is she?"

"The one you have waited years to find." Saruman replied vaguely. "She is the niece of the man you _almost _ killed so many years ago, and I think that you will find her power indescribable."

"What do you stand to gain?" The man asked, "Why do you want to help me? You placed me in this prison, just in case you forgot."

"No, no my dear Orophin. I have not, I want a truce. We both serve the Dark Lord Sauron, and we must work together." Orophin raised his bushy, matted eyebrows, "All I ask is that you eliminate the remaining line of Glorfindel and take your wife." Orophin smiled evilly as Saruman made a huge and dangerous looking sword appear out of thin air. "Now, go and wait for instructions."

"I answer to no one. I am leaving now."

"Orophin, we must wait for the perfect moment. They are surrounded by soldiers of Rohan, but will soon be in a most compromising position." Orophin growled, "Wait until your success is inevitable." He turned his back to the man, "But remember, I can always put you back in your prison." He slowly walked higher and higher, until he reached the room that he had occupied not long before. "Gríma, tell me good news."

Gríma said the first thing that popped into his head, "Théoden will not stay in Edora. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack in the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow; they will have women and children with them." Saruman raised his eyebrows, his interest had defiantly been piqued. He rose form his chair, "My lord?" Saruman raised a hand to silence Gríma and walked.

As he stood below the surface of Isengard, Saruman took in his surroundings. Fire, mud, and new Orcs and Uruk-hai; it was magnificant. He walked over to an area where a lone orc was sitting and sharpening a sword, "Send out your Warg riders." He ordered. The orc smiled, showing that he was going to obey this order with pride.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T------T

**LOTRlover1066-** I tried to make the last chapter answer a few questions and bring up a few more. I'm glad that you thought that it was interesting.

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Yes, Wargs and their riders are evil. You will see very soon if Aragorn 'dies' or not. I'm happy that you liked the chapter, it's okay that you didn't review earlier. Car crash? That's really bad, I know some people who were greatly injured in car crashes.

T-------T

Thal was walking between Legolas and Anwanir, though she stood closer to Legolas. Behind them, Gimli was sitting on a horse, that was being led by Éowyn, and he was ranting about Dwarf women. "It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn looked back to Aragorn, "It's the beards." He whispered as he pretended to stroke a long beard. Éowyn turned away and tried to hid the fact that she was laughing. Legolas, Anwanir, and Thal each let out a snort of laughter, but subdued them as Gimli continued.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of the ground." Éowyn laughed with Gimli, "Which, of course, is ridiculous. AH!" He called out as the horse he was ridding on took off running and he fell. Éowyn ran to him, "It's all right, it's all right! Nobody panic. That was deliberate, it was deliberate!" Thal shook her head.

"Ah, dwarves, such stubborn creatures." Anwanir whispered. Legolas laughed and agreed with him. Thal, however, elbowed him in the ribs and shook her head at him, "What?"

"Dwarves aren't the only ones." She snapped back. Anwanir looked into her eyes, wondering why she was acting so strangely, but he saw no answers. Thal jerked forward as her legs stopped moving. She looked down and saw a familiar child attached to her, "Anwanir?"

Anwanir followed her gaze downward, "Tarí!" He called, "I think you lost something." He finished in elvish. "Táranis, will you please let go of her?" The small girl shook her head, "Why not?"

"She's pretty! I like her." Thalyin closed her eyes and smiled, still rather confused why she had a child latched onto the lower half of her body. "Hello, who are you?" She asked Legolas.

He stood there astounded that whoever this girl was had so bluntly asked that question, "Táranis!" A female voice called. "What have I told you about wandering off?" She asked as Táranis let go of Thalyin and ran to her, "I'm very sorry about this."

"It's nothing, Tarí. No harm done." Thalyin nodded, "I believe that you have already met Thalyin, correct?" Tarí nodded as well, "This is my oldest friend, Legolas. I don't think that I ever introduced you."

"It's a pleasure." Tarí replied as Legolas looked dumbfounded. "It's getting dark, I think that we will be stopping soon." She left and Thal and Anwanir rolled their eyes at their friend. Well, that wasn't obvious at all. Anwanir placed his hand on Legolas' back and pushed him forward.

"She's right." Thalyin said, "Look, Théoden is stopping and having the soldiers make a camp." Anwanir nodded and looked around at all the families setting up mini-camps and huddling together. He sat next to a large rock and offered her a spot next to him, "I'm probably going to go with Ireth and everyone else. To talk and get to know them."

"Oh." Anwanir replied, somewhat hurt, "Of course. That is to be expected, they are your family after all." Thal waved good-bye and walked off. "What is the matter with her?" He asked himself. "What makes her fear to be with me for more the a moment or two?"

"Maybe she knows that you are keeping something from her." Legolas said as he sat down next to Anwanir, "She can sense when you lie, she knows that there is something different about you." Anwanir shook his head, knowing that Legolas was probably right, as usual. Annoying, stuffy, overbearing know-it-all. "You need to tell her the truth! If you don't you will drive her away, into another man's arms. You will lose your chance."

"No, Legolas, we have been through this before." Anwanir sighed and placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "I can't put Thal through something like that. I won't tell her for her own good."

"Hers, or yours?" Legolas asked bitterly; so much so that it surprised Anwanir, "Do you not tell her because you care about her, or because you fear that she will feel the same? You can not tell her because you don't want to watch her grow old and die, is that it?" Anwanir sputtered in his response, letting Legolas know that he was right, "Anwanir, do you want to lose her, and regret it for eternity? Or do you want to spend as much time as possible with her when you have the chance?" Legolas stood up and walked away in a huffy manner. He was right, Anwanir could tell that Thalyin knew something, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. But how could she? Surely Legolas didn't tell her, he never told anyone any business that he had been told secretly.

He looked over towards Thal, she was sitting and laughing with Ireth and Éowyn. One would think that they did not have a care nor worry, if it wasn't for the shadow lurking in their eyes. He saw their lips moving minimally, as to not disturb any of the people surrounding them.

"They are frightened." Éowyn mumbled, "The children will not sleep." She shook her head, "No one will have to strength for the remainder of the journey." Ireth nodded in agreement.

"My father has been having strange feelings since we left Edora." She replied, "He is worried about something, but refuses to tell anyone what is the matter. Men, always so stubborn."

"Yes, they are." Thal muttered.

"Thalyin..."

"Thal, just Thal." She corrected, "It was what my mother and friends called me. And my brother." Ireth's eyes widened at top speed, "From before my mother met my father."

"Okay, Thal." Ireth said. She smiled but turned her attention behind Thal, "Father?" She asked. Thal turned around to see what Ireth was looking at, and saw that Amrod was doubled over in pain, while Théoden, Nienna, Maranwë, and Nolofinwë looked on in shock, horror, and confusion. "Father?" Ireth asked again as she ran over to him.

"Ireth?" Thalyin asked as she and Éowyn ran over with her. She followed Ireth's lead and tried to comfort him and calm him down. At the same moment, both of their hands touched the scar on his chest and the other's hand, sending both of them into a strange state, both seeing the same flash in their minds.

A tall, dangerous, and immensely ugly man was speaking to Saruman in a dimly lit tunnel. He grabbed a large sword out of the air, and smiled deviously. The sword was being sharpened to an outrageous point, and the man snapped the neck of the orc that was doing so, because he wasn't sharpening the sword fast enough.

Both girls called out as they were thrown backwards from Amrod by some magical force, sending them Ireth into a soft spot of grass, and Thal into a soft spot of mud. "Oh, brilliant!" Thal grumbled as she stood up and walked back over to the group. Amrod stood, as he was perfectly fine, "Did you see that as well?"

"Yes, what just happened?" Ireth asked. "Father?" Amrod was just as confused, but he hadn't seen anything. "I think I need to go rest, excuse me." Thalyin nodded and followed.

T-------T

"Where is she?" Éowyn asked Aragorn as they were continuing the walk to Helm's Deep. Aragorn looked over to her, "The women who gave you that jewel?" She finished pointing out the Evenstar that was hanging around Aragorn's neck. Thal perked up her ears to hear his relpy. Aragorn seemed to go into a flash back of some sort, prompting Éowyn to ask again, "My Lord?"

"She is sailing to the undying lands with what is left of her kin." He replied somberly.

Thalyin scoffed and angrily muttered, "Of course she has! And then Gimli will start wearing a dress and trying to convince everyone that he is an elf maiden!" Legolas, Anwanir, and Tarí laughed. Táranis shifted in her sleep on Anwanir's back, "What? You know it is the truth. There is more chance of people believing that Gimli is an elf maiden then of Arwen not coming back!"

"That may be true Thal, but..." Legolas started, "Wait a minute." He mumbled as he saw Gamling and Háma ride ahead, "I'll be right back." He ran up ahead as well and soon came back. Aragorn saw and raced past them, "A scout!" Legolas called to Aragorn.

Aragorn rushed back to the group, "What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called back, "We are under attack. Over here!" The Rohirrim began screaming all around them. Éowyn handed Aragorn a horse, "Warg attack!" He called again.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called. Anwanir handed Táranis off to Tarí, and swung himself onto Shadow Breaker. Thal ran off towards the battle before anyone could stop her. She raced passed Amord and Nolofinwë, who were getting on their own horses.

Gimli, Thal noticed, was having a hard time with his horse, "Come on, get me up here. I'm a rider."

Thal made her way to Legolas' and Anwanir's sides before the riders got in front of her, "Well, this is what he sent?" Thal said. She pulled out her bow and arrows, following the elves lead, and shot down several orcs and Wargs. The calvary came up behind them and Leoglas raised himself onto Gimli's horse, in front of Gimli. Thal began to run forward, but Shadow Breaker grabbed a hold of her shirt with his teeth. Thal rolled her eyes and took Anwanir's outstretched hand. She landed behind him, "If we don't die, remember to remind me that I hate this horse."

"At least he hasn't bitten you!" Anwanir exclaimed as the riders ran their horses toward the Wargs and their riders. As the riders clash, Thal jumped off of Shadow Breaker and Gimli fell off of the horse that he was sharing with Legolas. Thal pulled out her sai's and began to fight.

She stabbed a charging Warg in the chest with one and slit the throat of it's rider with the other. Thal looked back, seeing Gimli ready his axe as a riderless Warg approached, "Bring your pretty face to my axe." He growled. Thal quickly placed her sai's back in her belt and pulled out her bow and arrows again. She shot at an orc that had engaged itself in a battle with Amrod. He smiled in thanks and Thal looked just in time to see Legolas kill the riderless Warg that Gimli was pursuing, "That one counts as mine!" He yelled.

In the distance Shadow Breaker whinnied causing Thal to look over and see a riderless horse surrounded by Wargs; he was stomping on the Wargs in an attempt to get free. Thalyin sighed and shot at the Wargs, taking special care to not hit the insane horse that resided inside their circle. She pulled out her throwing knives and threw them in the back of the skulls of two of the nasty creatures. With a flick of her arms, Thal pulled her knives out of the Wargs heads and swung herself onto Shadow Breaker's back. After killing the remainder of the horse tormenting Wargs, Thal whispered, "What makes me hate you makes me love you." He whinnied again and ran off towards were Anwanir was fighting an orc and not noticing the orc behind him that was ready to chop off his head. Thal slid off of Shadow Breaker and stabbed the orc in the throat as Anwanir turned around.

"Lose something?" She asked, indicating the horse that was standing behind her and stomping on an immobile Warg.

"Thanks." Thal shrugged and threw her sai's passed Anwanir's head and into the stomach of an orc and the mouth of a Warg. She grimaced as she ran and pulled them out of the creatures. "Do you know something I don't?" Anwanir asked his horse. Shadow Breaker fluttered his lips as Anwanir jumped on and rode back towards the remainder of the battle.

Thal stood on top of a large boulder and saw Aragorn fighting with an orc and fall from his horse. As he stood up, a Warg passed and he grabbed a hold of it and jumped on its back. He head butted the rider and fell to the ground, but got his hand caught on the rigging of the Warg. He stabbed the rider and it feel off, but Thal saw that the Warg was running at full speed towards a cliff. She raced towards him and sliced off the rigging with her sai's, but not in time, and she dropped the sai's on the ground. Aragorn, the Warg, and Thalyin were pulled over the side of the cliff. The Warg fell all the way to the water, but Thal grabbed a hold of the bottom of a protruding rock, and Aragorn caught her other hand, pulling the hand holding the rock into a painful position. Blood started to drip down her arm as she tried to pull him upwards, but the blood and sweat on their hands made it impossible.

Above them Legolas, Gimli, and Anwanir were yelling for them. The pain in her hand was growing as blood dripped down onto her other hand. Finally, she lost her grip and Aragorn fell into the water with an inaudible splash. Thal tightly closed her eyes as he fell. She figured that someone had to look over the cliff, but as she was hidden by the rock that she was clinging to life on, it wouldn't matter. Thal felt tears run down her cheeks as she clearly and undeniably heard, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead. Come."

Thal pulled all of the strength that she had left into a collective strength. Gripping the rock with both hands, she pulled herself up so that she fit her feet into a crack in the rock, and climbed.

Not knowing that Thalyin was alive, the group of remaining soldiers, including Amrod and Nolofinwë, walked off in the direction of Helm's Deep. Anwanir was leading Shadow Breaker, until the horse started bucking and trying to get away, "Shadow Breaker, calm down." He whispered in elvish, trying and failing to not attract everyone's attention, "Shh, I know, I don't want it to be true either." Shadow Breaker shook his head and ran off, finally getting away from Anwanir. Sighing heavily, Anwanir followed and saw his horse at the edge of the cliff with something in his mouth. When the horse pulled back, Anwanir saw what it was, "Thal!" He cried out, catching more attention then before. He ran off towards her as Legolas and Gimli followed.

Anwanir kneeled next to her and placed her head on his legs. Legolas and Gimli kneeled next to Anwanir, "I dropped him." She muttered, disbelievingly, "I couldn't hold on. I dropped him." Anwanir wiped a tear from her cheek, "I should have held on." Next to her were the sai's that she had dropped. Anwanir held them to her hand and she grasped them.

"Legolas, help me get her up." Anwanir said. Legolas stood up and held onto her arms as Anwanir pushed on her back to get her to stand up. Anwanir whistled, "Shadow Breaker," The horse came back over, "Good job, _mellon nîn_." He whispered as he patted Shadow Breaker in the nose.

"Anwanir, we need to get her out of here." Legolas told him. Anwanir nodded and he and Legolas pushed her onto Shadow Breaker, with help from Gimli and Thal herself. "Let's go, we don't want to get to far behind."

"Of course." Anwanir replied as he led Shadow Breaker. Legolas and Gimli watched carefully to make sure that Thalyin wouldn't fall off. They quickly caught up to the remaining riders.

"She's alive!" One of them whispered as he saw them coming, "I saw her fall off the cliff, but she is alive." Amrod and Nolofinwë looked back on shock. Mutters of amazement broke out and they passed.

"That is no ordinary women." Amrod said proudly as he watched Thal pass him.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**LOTRlover1066-**Yes, the battle is drawing closer. I hope I write it well, I'm always worried about how I write the battle scenes. Thal does know that Anwanir loves her, she just wants him to tell her without having to confront him about it. Legolas is trying to help her, but Anwanir isn't cooperating and getting the message from either of them.

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** Thal thinks that Aragorn is dead. What will happen when she finds out he survived? Hopefully good things that don't involve killing for fear of death, if that makes any sense to you at all.

T-------T

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!" This exclamation caused the spirits of the Rohirrim to be risen, but it just gave Thal a bigger headache then she was currently fending off. As she laid on Shadow Breaker she only saw the sky that soon became obstructed by stone. Éowyn and Tarí ran to greet the survivors.

"So few." Éowyn muttered, "So few have returned." Thal sat up and attempted to slide off of Shadow Breaker, but the pain in her side from climbing up the cliff didn't really agree with her. She breathed in hard, catching attention, and Legolas and Anwanir offered to help her off.

Théoden cast a gloomy gaze in Thal's directions before he dismounted and answered his niece, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Thal felt a tear begin to drip down her face that had nothing to do with the physical pain that she was enduring.

"Thalyin?" Tarí asked, "Perhaps it would be better if I take you to get patched up." She had spoken for two reasons. One, it was clear to anyone with eyes that Thal was in pain. Two, it was also clear to anyone with eyes that she wanted to get as far away from Anwanir as quickly as possible. As she lead an immensly obliging Thal from the group as they heard Éowyn ask about Aragorn.

"Lord Aragorn? Where is he?" She asked. The pain from that question made all of Thalyin's scrapes and gashes and bruises so microscopic. Gimli answered her, but Thal was preoccupied with Théoden's conversation with Gamling.

"Pull all our forces behind the walls, bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." Théoden commanded.

"What of those who can not fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked in reply. Stupid institutionalization! Who says women can't fight? Just look at her and Ireth and Maranwë and her mother. Éowyn is a fighter too, that was indisputable. Not that she wished this war or battle on any of them, she just wanted to make a point.

"Get them into the caves." Théoden responded, "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed of he thinks he can reach us here." Poor, overly-confident and cheeky man, he really didn't fully understand what he was going to be facing soon.

"Thal!" Ireth's voice called from through the crowd. She ran over and hugged her cousin. Thal smiled, albeit painfully. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Thal's pain.

"Nothing." Thalyin replied, although she didn't try to cover the fact that she was lying. Anwanir placed his hand on Thal's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her about what had happened with Aragorn, but she jerked away. "Tarí?" She questioned, allowing the elf to take her from all the hustle and bustle and noise that was engulfing the fortress. Ireth informed her parents were she was going and followed Thal and Tarí to a small room that seemed to have no particular purpose.

"Here, just sit and I will get you patched up." Tarí said, pointing to a soft and fluffy seated chair with a hard wooden back. Thal did as she was instructed as Ireth watched the elf women work with immense interest. "What have you been up to?" Tarí asked as she gazed at Thalyin's blood caked hand. Shaking her head, she pulled out a gooey substance that reminded Thal of the thick goo that Galadriel had given her for her wounds in Lothlórien, except that this time it was orange, as opposed to a brownish-green.

"What is that?" Ireth asked, somewhat intrigued, yet also disgusted by the look of what ever it was. "How does it help?"

"It speeds the healing process, as does it prevent the wound from getting infected or worse." Tarí replied as she squeezed the goo, preparing to put it on Thal's hand. She smiled as she noticed a look of questioning on Thal's face, "It isn't always this color. Sometimes it's brown, sometimes green, sometimes in between." Oh great, that meant it would hurt.

"How painful is this going to be?" Thalyin asked, hoping that this color was much less painful then the other.

"A little. But it must get worse before it gets better." Tarí responded, placing a good amount of the goo on Thal's hand; she shook her head as Thalyin fumed. The water in Lothlórien must have been to dilute the substance, because this was much more painful then it had been. "Did that hurt?" Tarí asked. Thal shook her head, angrily, to answer.

"Thal?" Ireth asked as she directed her attentions away from Tarí's healing methods. "I have noticed that you seem to be uncomfortable around Anwanir, even though you and he are great friends." Thalyin closed her eyes and allowed Ireth to continue, "I was just wondering, if you care for each other so much, why do you feel so strangely around him?"

"I have noticed the same." Tarí said, "He spoke of nothing but you when he was in Edora. And then when you showed up, alive and well, his happiness was unmatched." She turned her engrossment to Thal's ribs, which, it turned out, she had bruised climbing up rocks; along with the bruises were scrapes where minuscule drops of blood dripped. "What happened."

"Nothing." Thal replied, feeling her stomach tie in knots and her heart rip in half over and over again. "It's nothing."

"Thal, you are lying, I can tell." Ireth replied, "What could make you fear to be with your best friend? Why would you leave him to wonder what he did wrong?"

"He knows what he did, he just doesn't know that I know." Thal answered back, "My greatest fear has been realized over the past few months. I found out that my best friend, who cared for me so much, had been lying to me and I wasn't sure for how long he had been doing so."

T-------T

Ireth and Tarí had long left the small room that Thal currently occupied alone. She had told them nothing more then her fear, but she was sure that at least one of the would tell Anwanir what she had said, but she didn't care. She wanted to avoid confrontation and have Anwanir tell her himself, without prodding or prying.

"Thal?" Now or never, "Thal, what's the matter?" Anwanir walked up behind her and placed his hand on her arm, but she pushed it off, continuing to wrap a new cloth over her hand. "Thal, please, talk to me." He begged, coming around to face her. She looked up at his face and saw that he was crying. Just as she had done as a child, Thal lifted her hand to his face and wiped a tear off with her thumb. Anwanir held onto her wrist as she pulled her hand away and stared at the wet droplet on her thumb.

"What is this a tear of?" She asked as everything that she had learned about him threatened to spill out of her like water over great falls. Anwanir answered her with a confused and questioning gape, "Don't give me that look, you know exactly what I mean."

"Thal, what is wrong? Why do you keep pushing me away? I have not a clue of what you speak of. I wouldn't lie to you." He responded. Thal scoffed.

"You say that, when in all factuality that very statement is a lie." She whispered hoarsely. "Anwanir, we have nothing to talk about. Especially if it is just one more lie after the other." He was hurt, Thal could tell, but it was nothing compared to what it felt to say what she was saying, "How long? How long has it been since you felt that I couldn't know the truth? You certainly can't love me enough to let me know."

"Thal, I do love you. I always have."

"As a friend, I know all of this." Thalyin snapped back, "But after your feelings changed, why did you feel that dishonesty would keep me near? I want to know the truth, and not the one that you _think _I want to know." She stopped to attempt to hinder the tears threatening to spill again. "What makes you think I don't deserve to know?"

"What do you mean, Thal? You aren't making any sense." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her face. He fought the urge to kiss her and tell her what he had wanted to for so long, but he couldn't, could he? "I just want to know. You can tell me anything."

"But you can't." Thal replied as she turned and walked over to the door of the room, "One learns many things in the Woods of Lothlórien. Things about the past, the future, the present, people they care about." She turned back, "_I _learned many things... about you." Anwanir gasped in sharply, "You could tell Legolas, but you couldn't tell me. When I confronted him about it, he replied 'it was not my place to tell', and it shouldn't have had to have been. Maybe one day you will finally be able to inform _me _as to why you made it so."

As Thalyin turned back to exit the room, Anwanir called after her, "Thal! Wait!" She only stopped for less then a nanosecond, but it was enough for Anwanir to catch up with her and spin her around. Lost to all thought, he placed passionate kiss on Thalyin's lips. She was paralyzed, wondering if what was happening was really happening. Her brain was frozen as Anwanir pulled away, "I hope one day you can forgive me for falling in love with you." He whispered as he strode out the door, leaving Thal dumbstruck. That, she hadn't expected. Lifting her hand to her lips, she wondered what would be harder, battling orcs or figuring out the cornucopia of confusion that had just been placed on her mind.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**LOTRlover1066-** I agree with you, it really was about time that he told her. Truly any longer would have been going overboard, and we don't want that. For your second question, you won't have to wait as long to find out. I hope you enjoy.

**madrone-** My best paragraph? Really? You think? Wow, thanks. I'll keep what you think in mind while I write the rest of the story. As for Thal's destiny, I guess you'll just have to wait and see; because, yes, I have decided what will happen for her.

A big THANK YOU is due to Lady Anck-su-namun.

T-------T

Thal walked around Helms Deep, watching all of the frightened people gather what they needed just in case they were sent into the caves, fearful of what seemed to be their looming destruction. As she looked around, people looked back at her with a strange look in their eyes that seemed to say she should be there but could never fight to save them, the king would forbid a women fighting. Well, he would have to grin and bare it, because she would fight to protect _his _people.

As she walked, Thal found her remaining companions. Gimli was sitting alone, glancing around as he sharpened his axe with a stone. Legolas was speaking to Tarí in rapid elvish as he struggled to stay standing, due to the fact that tiny Táranis had latched herself about his legs. Thal laughed lightly and shook her head.

"My Lady?" A voice said behind her, getting her attention. She turned around to see Gamling standing behind her. "The King would like a word with you."

"Of course." Thalyin replied, even though whatever he wanted a word with her about couldn't be good. She followed Gamling into the throne room, were the king sat looking distressed. Scattered around the room was Anwanir, Amrod, Maranwë, Nolofinwë, Nienna, and Ireth.

"Ah, Thalyin." Théoden said, acknowledging that she and Gamling had entered the room, "Come, come, there is something that I wish to speak with you about." The look on Anwanir's face was a mixture of embarrassment to be near Thal and disbelieving that Théoden was really going to tell her what he was going to tell her.

"Well, then by all means, tell me what you wish." She tried as hard as possible to keep the spite out of her mouth, hoping to sound as natural as possible. Thal had a big hunch as to what the king wanted to speak to her about and if she was correct, then she didn't want to hear it.

"As you know, we are quite close to a battle," Théoden said confidently, Thal nodded as she hoped beyond hope that she didn't look like a Warg stalking it's pray. "Thalyin, if battle comes to Helms Deep, all of the women and children will be placed in the caves for their protection..."

"And you want me to join them." Thal finished, cutting him off. Théoden looked surprised at her actions, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm sorry, but I can not do that your Highness." She didn't look at him but she could feel the shift in his mood. "With all due respect, your majesty, if you haven't noticed, the majority of your soldiers are not here. What you have to defend your keep are stable boys and farriers." She looked up at him, her face unintelligible, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I know that I am a better fighter then most of the people that you would have fighting for you. I _want _to help defend your people."

"Thal, please..." Anwanir spoke up, trying to help Théoden's case. He placed his hand on her arm, but she pushed it away roughly. He really didn't need to get into this. "Thal, this battle will be more gruesome then anything you have seen..." He spoke in elvish, but he wasn't given the chance to finish.

"How do you know what I've seen?" Thal retorted angrily in basic language. She stared at him with tears threatening of anger to spill out of her eyes, "I have seen more then you could know." She flickered her eyes around to everyone in the room. They all had the same glazed over questioning look stuck in their eyes. Thal sighed an continued to Anwanir, "I watched the ones we cared about the most die, I fought in Moria and nearly lost more then one that I loved, I fought at Amon Hen and watched helplessly as two of my dearest friends were captured by orcs." She took a breath and sighed in an attempt to stifle her crying, "And I was even more helpless as I saw my brother die before my eyes." At the word 'brother' a gasp left the mouths of her family. She looked back to Théoden and continued, "My lord, if you will not grant my request to fight, tell me soon so that I may take my leave of Helms Deep, to find a place were I might be of more help, because I will not be helpless again."

After she finished, Thal turned on her heel and walked towards the door of the throne room. She had gotten to about ten feet from the door when Anwanir's familiar hand grasped her around her wrist and turned her toward him, "Thal, please, heed his request. Go to the caves."

Thal pulled her arm away and whispered, "I would like to request that you allow me to make my own decisions... about everything." She could see his eyes lower ever so slightly. The sound of the door opening made them look from each other. Thal's mouth dropped open as she saw none other then Aragorn enter the room. She smiled and ran, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he hugged her back, Thal exasperatedly whispered, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

T-------T

Ten thousand Orcs and Uruk-Hai were on their way. Every man and strong lad able to bear arms were being suited up for battle. The king had begun to have the remaining soldiers reinforce the gates. He hadn't given Thal any type of answer, but she didn't plan on letting him get away with not doing so.

Around Thal, men and boys looked frightened at the prospect of having to fight against Uruk-Hai. The women that stood with them felt more pain then fear, not caring in any way to lose their husbands and sons. As she observed them, Thal stoically re-wrapped her wounded hand tightly. Théoden was in another corner, speaking quietly to the small group of remaining soldiers, and he was quite aware that Thalyin rarely took her gaze off of him.

He had already blatantly refused to call for aid, claiming that no one would come and that Rohan was alone. Sighing in frustration, Thal walked away from the gaggle of people surrounding her. She ended up on the outer wall of the keep and stared into the reddening sky. Pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, Thal listened to the dead silence; it was almost as painful and deafening to hear as the soft thump of her mother's arm on the ground had been the day she died. "Mother, what am I going to do?" She asked in a soft whisper, feeling the wind blow on her face; rain was coming. A tear dripped down her face as a shadow shielded her left side from the light.

"How do you fare?" Legolas asked in elvish as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him.

"You mean to tell me that you managed to pull yourself for little Táranis long enough to ask about my welfare?" Thal joked. Legolas shot her a mock angry glare, but smiled as she continued, "In actuality, I have no idea how I fare. I don't want to sit helplessly in a dark cave, waiting for Uruks to break in and kill me, but I am not sure if I have the strength to fight them."

"Thal, you have more strength then most of the people here. You have seen too much in your young age, more then most mortals see in their lifetime." Legolas replied, "If anyone deserves to fight here, it is you. Everyone knows it."

"Maybe, but few believe in me enough to allow me to do so." Legolas furrowed his brows in question, "When the king requested that I stay in the caves during battle, no one tried to sway his decision." She turned away from Legolas and looked back out into the sky, "Even Anwanir tried to have me heed Théoden's request." She turned to Legolas, "Legolas, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Legolas said a little too quickly to be truthful, "It is just that, like you, I am not sure how these common people, many of whom have never wielded a sword before, will fight what is coming to them. Aragorn and I have different views of this matter."

"You had an argument with him?" Legolas nodded. He was clearly upset, but he didn't want to let on that he might be wrong. Curse elven pride. "Legolas, if you see Aragorn as the leader that he is, trust his judgment. He has not led any of us astray in the time we have been together."

"Thank you, Thal." Legolas replied. She smiled and hugged him before walking off. He turned to the door that he had sensed someone watching them from, "It's safe to come out now." He muttered as Anwanir walked out, "Don't look at me that way," Legolas said, not caring to turn to see his friend's expression, but nevertheless knowing it. "She cares for me the same way she has cared for you all of these years."

Anwanir sighed, "Yes, cared as a friend. No longer though. I have ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked in an exacerbated tone.

"I told her. I did as you said and I told her." Anwanir moaned, "I asked her if she could one day forgive me. The look on her face was hard to bear." He stopped to thwart his oncoming tears. "Now she can not stand to be near me."

"Just give her time, mellon nîn." Legolas responded, "So many things have been placed on her shoulders; she is trying to find a place for them all."

As Legolas and Anwanir spoke, Thal found Nolofinwë and Amrod standing just outside the door to the throne room. They smiled as she walked towards them, "Have Maranwë, Nienna, and Ireth gone down to the caves yet?" She asked as she reached their side.

"Yes, they have." Amrod replied, "I had figured that you would be gone already, as it seems that the king's actions have spoken his decision." Thal smirked and nodded.

"Yes, so it would seem." She said sadly. "However, I will ask for a direct answer before I leave, or not." Thal placed a hand on an arm of each of the strong men before her, but pulled them away in shock. It felt as if she had been struck by lightning in the palms of her hands.

"Are you alright?" Nolofinwë asked in a concerned voice as she pulled her hands away, shaking them. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Thal lied, unsure of what to say, "I am fine." Neither her grandfather nor her uncle believed her, "I promise." She added as Théoden and Gamling left the throne room, both clad in armor. "My Lord," Thal said to get the kings attention. She bowed and continued, "I ask this one, final time, I wish to fight for your people. Will you grant me what I ask?" Théoden lowered his gaze, clearly knowing that both options would have their up-and-down-sides. "Please." Thal asked once again, waiting for Théoden to answer.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** Why did you get a big thank you? Because you reviewed and I appreciate that. I am happy that you think that I write Thal strong and independent, that was what I was going for after all. I wasn't really planing on focusing on Anwanir in the last chapter, but I'm glad that he stood out for you, nonetheless. Thanks!

**LOTRlover1066-** Yes, men can be closed-minded little buggers when they want to be, 'tis just a fact of life. An unfortunate fact, but a fact nevertheless. Yup, Thal and Éowyn do have a lot in common, I just thought of that when you brought it up, but they really do. Strange how these things work out. I can't wait for the battle either.

**madrone-** I did try to change my writing a little, glad you noticed. I wanted to make her speech have a big impact on everyone who had been hearing it, so I hope that worked out the way that I planned it to.

Thank you to KillerRubberDuckiesR-J for the two reviews that I received. I can understand evil computers dying at the worst moments, so thanks for reviewing when you did!

T-------T

The battle was near, everyone felt it. Thal had watched Aragorn give hope to a young boy that she had never seen before, but she had felt her own hope slightly restored. Now she was standing in the armory, yet again, rewrapping her wounded hand; her surprise of how dirty dressings got so quickly was new, as she had never had them get so dirty as a child; maybe it had to do with living with elves?

After she finished wrapping her hand Thal pulled out all of her weapons to check them over once again. Her sword was no longer a part of her weapon selection, and it pained her to admit that. However her short swords were still as sharp and ready for action as ever, her throwing knives needed to be sharped slightly, so Thal put them aside, her bow and arrows had been fixed from their tumble over the cliff that she had taken them on, and her sai's could have sliced a piece of parchment in half with ease.

As she sat down next to her throwing knives and pulled out the only thing that she trusted to sharpen her weapons, the flat sharpening stone that Anwanir and his father had fashioned for her many years ago. The scraping sound of stone on metal always, for some reason, brought peace of mind to Thalyin; it made her feel that protection was always there. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Aragorn putting on chain mail, something that she had done long before he entered. He moved over to get is sword, but looked in shock as the sword was being held by none other then Legolas, about time too!

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray." Legolas said, "A good friend told me that; I was wrong to despair." Thal stood and placed her short swords back in her belt and walked over to them as Aragorn responded.

"It's about time." She muttered after he was finished. They smiled to her and she pulled them into a hug, one on each arm.

Thal turned as she heard Gimli's voice as saw him trying to put on chain mail that was obviously far too large for him, "By the time I get this atrocity..." The chain mail dropped with a good 6 inches passing by Gimli's feet, "It's a bit tight across the chest." He grunted, causing Thalyin to bit her lip to control her laughing. **(I had to add that line, it's one of my favorites!)**

The others attempted to stifle their laughter as well, until the sound of horns reached their ears, "That is no orc horn." Legolas stated as the quartet raced to the origin of the noise.

When they all got to the gate, they smiled in surprise as they saw Haldir and an army of elves ready to fight. Aragorn was the first to move and he ran to Haldir, who held out his hand for Aragorn to shake; Aragorn, however, pulled him into an embrace and muttered something to him that Thal couldn't make out. Legolas followed his lead and shook Haldir's hand, Gimli gave him an acknowledging nod, and Thal walked up to him and embraced him as well, "I told you we'd be needing you." She muttered. He laughed lightly at her claim and pulled away smiling. What Thal didn't know was Haldir looked upwards as she hugged him and saw Anwanir leaning against a pillar, his arms across his chest, fighting not to feel anything.

"We are proud to fight along side men once again." Haldir stated and Thal immediately felt the spirits of the men rise, "But, I have something to give to two of those who dwell here." He put up his hand and beckoned Anwanir down from his perch, "Two old friends." He mumbled as Anwanir walked next to Thal, who stiffened defensively.

Thal's eye caught movement over Haldir's shoulder, causing her to turn her head to see what was moving. Two of the elves had moved from the ranks and stood behind Haldir, until he moved out of the way, leaving to the two standing in front of Thal and Anwanir. Both of them jumped back as the elves removed their cloaks swiftly, causing them to go flying in the wind, and both of them holding familiar, yet supposedly lost possessions flat in both of their hands, but they weren't what Thalyin and Anwanir were looking at.

Both let out gasps of surprise and bewilderment at the elves in front of them, "Calaglin? Carnesîr?" Thal asked. The twin elves that Thal and Anwanir had been good friends with, and who were suppose to be dead, were standing there, alive. Albeit different, but alive.

Both of them were as strong looking as ever, their lean bodies were tough and worked. The side of Calaglin's face and down his neck was scared deeply and his deep blue eyes showed a hardness that Thal had never seen from him before; his long dark hair out of his face, showing his battle scares proudly. Carnesîr's left hand was red and wrinkled, as if it had been burned and not ever fully healed. The burn made its way up his arm and showed in blotches on his neck and ran across his chest. On his right hand, a brand shone in puffy, white strips, the same with his brother on the opposite hand. The brand was vague and crude, but it resembled a hand.

Calaglin walked forward towards Anwanir, who pulled the possession from his hand. It was an old amulet that Thal thought she had seen Leyorlilan wearing in his wrist the day that he died. It was made from silver with a gleaming blood red jewel inlaid into the very center. Anwanir looked over it and smiled when he was sure that it had been his fathers.

Carnesîr held a much larger parcel for Thalyin. She slowly put her hand up and took it from him. It was much lighter then it looked, and Thal began to untie that leather straps that kept the sword in the dark leather pouch that it was in. With all of the straps untied, Thal pulled off the pouch and gasped; it was her sword, restored to it's former glory.

"Well," Thal said in elvish in a hushed voice meant for her to hear, "this is going to be fun."

T-------T

Anwanir, Carnesîr, and Calaglin stood high on the wall, next to Haldir. Thalyin was standing next to Legolas and Gimli, down the wall a ways. Anwanir looked over and saw her shaking her head about something, "So, you're still in love with her." Calaglin said lowly.

"She could be the most nefarious women in living memory and he'd still love her." Carnesîr pointed out.

"Would you two mind keeping it down?" Anwanir asked as he looked behind him, "Do you see those men?" He asked, pointing out two every rough and strong looking men. The nodded, "They are Thal's uncle and grandfather. Besides I told her and now she hates me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Anwanir." Haldir replied, "Thal is a complicated women, she may be more receptive to your feelings then you think." Anwanir furrowed his brows at Haldir's statement. Haldir, however, merely smiled and turned towards the direction that Thalyin, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were standing.

As Aragorn walked passed, Thal looked out and saw the marching Orcs and Uruk-Hai come closer. She let out a deep breath to calm her nerves, this was it. "You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grunted indignantly to Legolas, Thal smiled and squinted her eyes at the army in the distance, there was something that felt different about them. Aragorn walked behind them and Gimli spoke up once again, "Well, lad. Whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night."

Lightning flashed and Thal sighed, "I knew it was going to rain, I just knew it!" She sighed again and caused some of hair to flutter away from her face. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." She said in unison with Legolas.

"Lets hope they last the night." Gimli added.

"Must you be so pessimistic?"

"I'm a dwarf, lassie." Gimli retorted, "What do you think?" Thal shook her head and smiled, before being hit with a pain that ripped harshly from her head down to her toes. She let out a gasp as she tried to stay standing.

"Thal?" Legolas asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Thal said, "I'm fine." Her vision was blurry as the pain began to dull slightly. She couldn't move any part of her body, so she closed her eyes and squished them tightly together. When she opened them again, everything was normal. At least _almost_ everything was normal.

She looked around and everything seemed to have changed in no way. But when her eyes laid themselves on Amrod and Nolofinwë, it was a different story. Amrod was bathed in a glorious blue light that could have blocked out the sun itself. Nolofinwë was surrounded by a bright white light that should have been blinding, but was a friendly relief to her eyes. Thal smiled and glanced back over the wall, seeing the enemy approaching. But she gasped when, though all the Orcs and Urck-Hai, a deadly red and black light illuminated from a solitary figure of obvious importance.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Thal whispered, not noticing the creatures stop and begin to bang their spears on the ground.

"What's happening?" Gimli asked as he hopped up and down in an attempt to see anything.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas replied, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" **(Had to add this too!)**. Thal shook her head; normally that would have been funny, even Gimli was laughing along, but now was not the time for jokes because what ever was coming, what ever that light enveloped, it was not going to be pretty, and what ever it was desperately wanted her family and that just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I didn't want to put the battle in just yet. I should be writing that particular installment soon, so I hope that everyone can wait for that. I just didn't want to rush, so I hope you all forgive me!**


	25. Chapter XXV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T----------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** I wanted a power-type chapter that led up to the battle, so glad you thought it worked. I thought that bringing in old friends that were supposed to be dead would add an interesting flavor to mix. Never before have I been called a masochist, so a new thing has happened. Thank you.

Thank yous to LOTRlover1066, Aetherwyn, madrone, and hermionine. I do appreciate all of your input.

T---------T

The black and red light shone brighter and brighter, until, finally, Thal couldn't take the pain that she was feeling in her eyes and dropped her gaze downwards. A strange sensation in the pit of her stomach seemed to be telling her to look over towards her uncle and grandfather. She followed the sensation and looked over. Both of them had expressions on their faces that made Thal believe that they were feeling the same blinding pain of those lights that she was. The lights around them were slowly diminishing and they looked over to her, as if she was their one concern.

Thal raised her hand to her arm, felling the make of her ancestors that her mother had placed upon her, it was almost as if the mark was becoming real and trying to flap it's way out of her arm. She groaned as her body began to shake and her stomach churned, "Thal, are you okay?" Legolas asked, causing Gimli's attention to be averted as well.

"Lassie?" He asked in a stern tone.

Thal shook her head, "I'm... I'm fine." Neither of them believed her, "I promise." They narrowed their eyes in suspicion. "Trust me." Shaking their head, both turned away and Thal silently sighed in relief. Despite herself, Thal looked back over the wall towards the light. Her breathing became heavier and more ragged as she watched the figure cloaked in light rise into the air of his own accord. Fear and curiosity ran though her blood, but she felt more fear radiating off of her uncle and grandfather. What was going on?

The being in the air stretched out it's arm and hand in a fist and whirled the wind and rain around, if he was trying, and succeeding, to control it. He opened his hand quickly, causing the all of the wind and rain he controlled to blast the Rohirrim backwards, almost off of the wall.

In retaliation, Nolofinwë and Amrod silently conjured up their own bit of magic and shot it straight at the figure in the air, knocking him to the ground. "What is going on?" Thal whispered to herself. Obviously no one around her but Nolofinwë and Amrod knew the answer to that question. The anger and hate growing off of the figure was almost unreal, but he knew what he had to do to get what he wanted.

Slowly, the being rose to it's feet and brushed the mud off of his face and arms. Then it climbed into the air again, tapping it's fingertips together all the while. Thal was sure that the figure had a feeling of superiority as he kept his eyes on Amrod and Nolofinwë.

With a flick of it's wrist, Thal had a familiar felling in her chest. It was tightening, causing her already heavy and ragged breathing to worsen. "Thal?" Legolas asked, more persistently this time. She leaned forward on the wall, trying to make what ever was happening stop. Without any warning, Thal flew backwards, colliding with the stone of the inner fort. She groaned in pain as she slid downward and flopped on the ground.

Bringing her hand up to her head to rub the pain away, Thal felt hot blood dripping and mixing with the cold rain on her hair. Sighing, she looked up just in time to see Amrod and Nolofinwë flying back towards her. She rolled out of the way, just in time. Both men landed on the mud and didn't hit the stone. They stood and brushed themselves off before noticing Thal on the ground. "Are you okay?" Amrod asked as he helped her up.

"Not really." She replied as sounds of arrows hitting bodies met her ears. The battle was starting. Aragorn was yelling something that the rain obstructed from getting to her ears. "What is going on and who was that?" She asked as she leaned against the stone wall.

"You saw us use our magic. All that we could." Thal furrowed her eyebrows as Nolofinwë continued, "For many years, the power of our people has been becoming unsubstantial. And that is the reason why."

"Who is that?"

"His name is Orophin." Amrod answered. "He was once one of us, but his anger and lust for what he thought deserved turned him against us. He slaughtered all of our people just as we stepped foot in Middle Earth..."

"All except two." Thal finished as she gazed over expectantly Nolofinwë.

"Yes." Nolofinwë replied, "He did not manage to kill myself nor Maranwë. He said he was saving us for something special. What he 'deserved' more then any."

"And what was that." Thal asked.

"An ancestor of my father, Glorfindel, as a wife." Nolofinwë said. Immediately something hit Thal, but she wasn't quite sure if Amrod and Nolofinwë had quite made the connection yet.

"And that would be either me or Ireth." She whispered. Panic rose on both men's faces, so Thal was sure that they _hadn't _made the connection that she found. "Which means it's a good thing that she is in the caves."

"She didn't go quietly." Amrod replied. "She wanted to stay and fight, but her mother got her to go in the end."

"Good thing." Thal said as she dropped to her knees and shot at an orc that was on the other side of that wall that she could see though a drain in the wall. "It might have saved her."

T-------T

In the caves, Ireth wasn't happy about the position she was in. All of the women and children where huddled together in fear, listening to the sounds of battle. She sighed and wandered over to an edge of the cave that no one was occupying except Tarí and Táranis, she needed to think. "Darling?" She heard a voice ask.

"Yes, mother?" She asked back. Ireth knew that her mother would follow her. She just didn't understand why fighting was so important, or what she was even fighting for, she would never understand the history of the family she married into.

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering what it is like up there." Ireth sighed, "I should be able to help them."

"Dear, you shouldn't be worried about that. The men will be able to protect us. It isn't your responsibility."

"Nienna." Maranwë whispered, "Perhaps she will be more perceptive to me." Nienna knew that her daughter and Maranwë were extremely close, even for grandmother and granddaughter. Nienna walked away, to comfort a women and her child who's father and brother's were fighting. "Ireth, I want to be fighting this war as much as you, but this isn't the old land, women have a place that is different here."

"Then I wish I was in the old land." Ireth replied bitterly, "Then I wouldn't be confined to such a place as this cave."

"They want to keep us safe."

"But I can fight, I may not be the best or strongest, but I do know how." Ireth persisted, "And the King knew that he needed more fighters." She felt a tear drip down her face in anger.

"I know what is feels like, to lose many who you love and care for at such a young age." Maranwë said as she placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder, "I was not much older then you when I lost all of my friends and family. But I was lucky, the man I loved survived with me."

"Hope springs eternal." Ireth whispered.

Maranwë laughed, "Now that is a saying that I haven't heard in years."

"We haven't had much of a reason to say it." Ireth replied as she hugged Maranwë, "Thank you, Grandmother." She stood and began to walk back over her mother, but was thrown to the ground when a loud bang shook the ground. "What was that?" She asked herself as she sat up, looking around. All of the the occupants of the cave had the same questioning expression on their faces. Whatever it was, Ireth knew that it had to be the work of Saruman.

T-------T

Back at the battle an orc had just blown out a part of the wall and others were streaming into the keep. Men ran to brace the gate that hadn't been broken down, and Thal kept fighting with all of her strength. All around her men and boys fell into death. While she knew that dying wasn't all that bad, it saddened her, none of them should have to die.

She had used up all of her arrows and know focused on just using her sword. Aragorn was leading the charge against the incoming orcs and Uruk-hai. Thal wondered momentarily where Anwanir, Calaglin, and Carnesîr were. She hadn't seen any of them since the battle had begun and she hoped that they were still alive.

Thal turned around, slicing a particularly disgusting smelling Uruk in half. When the stinking creature fell, Thal saw Haldir fighting with several orcs, listening all the while to Aragorn's orders. He nodded towards two elves, who began to pull Gimli back, much to the uncooperative dwarf's dismay. Taking a closer look, Thal noticed that the elves pulling Gimli were Carnesîr and Calaglin.

Ducking a swing of an orc sword, Thal sliced another up the middle and spun, slicing the head off of another. As she spun she saw Haldir get struck in the back by an Uruk. He fell to his knees with the look of surprise on his face. Thal lost her breath in her throat and all movement in her legs before a blade sliced across her arm. She instinctively grasped it for a moment before following the others towards the keep. As she passed, Thal noticed that Aragorn had a dead Haldir lying on his shoulder and Thal let a tear drip out of her eye.

In a split second, Thal slid her sword into it's sheathe and pulled her sai's out of her belt. She stabbed orcs that tried to follow her in the face and neck. After finally getting in high enough ground, Thal looked around to see who she knew that was still alive. To her horror she saw Amrod attempting to help an injured Nolofinwë into a space for him to rest without having to worry about orcs.

She ran over to them to help, "Is he okay?" She asked. Amrod looked grimly at his half conscious father. Thal felt his blood streaming out of his side, and saw that blood that was exiting his nose. "Oh, no." She whispered.

-In the cave, Ireth, Nienna, and Maranwë sat listening to the exclamations of women. Maranwë suddenly began to feel rather warm in the cool, damp caves. "Why is it so hot in here?" Ireth asked, causing Maranwë's eyes to pop.

"Ireth, come here." She ordered. "Nienna, I have a feeling you might want to stand back." Nienna complied, have learned the hard way to trust the elderly women's feelings. Maranwë placed her arms around her granddaughter's shoulders and hugged her. In a flash of light, they were gone, leaving a very confused Nienna in their wake.-

Ireth screamed as she looked over her grandmother's shoulder. They were outside in the mist of the battle. They were standing in a nook in the wall so that they could not be seen, "You and I may very well get our wishes of battle." Maranwë whispered as she looked around for a sign of her husband or son. "There they are." She whispered. "Come. Carefully." Ireth nodded, "But, I think that you will need these." She pulled out two pairs of sai's and handed one to Ireth.

"Thank you, Grandmother." Ireth replied as she and Maranwë cautiously stepped out of the nook. Unfortunately an orc saw them move and slashed Maranwë across the cheek with his sword. Ireth ducked it's attack against her and stabbed it in the stomach.

"Thank you, Ireth." Maranwë said as she wiped blood off of her cheek, "You are a natural fighter. You always have been." Ireth nodded in thanks as she and her grandmother carefully stalked over to where the elder had seen her family. She gasped when she saw her husband lying in her son's arms. "Nolofinwë?" She whispered.

"Mother? Ireth?" Amrod hissed in surprise as he saw them. Thal jumped out and pushed both into the hiding spot that they had found. Ireth's arm got caught on a protruding rock. She placed her hand to her small wound as he father continued, "What are you two doing here?"

Ireth shrugged her shoulders, "There was heat, hugging, bright lights, and then we ended up here." Nolofinwë muttered something inaudible. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know." Thal replied. She placed the hand covered in hers and Nolofinwë's blood in his and clasped it. "I love you all. You've always been my family, I just have never noticed it."

Ireth placed her hand on Thal's, despite the small amount of blood on it, "We all love you, you'll always be a part of us." Thal looked down and saw Nolofinwë nodding. She smiled as he mouthed the words 'My darling granddaughter.'

"Thal, no matter what you do, we'll welcome you back." Amrod added, placing his blood covered hand on hers and Ireth's. Thal smiled as Maranwë grabbed a hold of Thal's and and the ones on top of hers.

"I love you, Thal." She whispered as a drop of blood from her cheek dripped onto Thal's arm. All of them smiled until they felt a heat rise in their hands. All of them looked down at their hands and saw a shining silver encase them up to a fourth of the way up their forearms.

"What's going on?" Ireth asked. Thal was thinking something along the same lines, but she wasn't sure that it was the right place to say what she was really thinking. The heat rising, but it seem that the hotter it got, the better it felt on their hands. At least, that was the way it felt to Thal.

Without warning, the silver broke away and was flung from the family's hands. Anything that the silver passed was thrown backwards. The pieces whirled around in the air until they reconnected in the shape that mimicked the shape on Thal's arm. The family watched as the thing in the air flapped it's wings and exploded, sending little pieces of silver everywhere. That was until they all disintegrated.

(-In Isengard, Saruman was screaming in pain and anger. The reconnection of the most powerful magical family had come and passed. His chance to rule under Sauron was greatly lowered. _'That idiot Orophin better do something about this!' _He thought.-)

Nolofinwë blinked and stood with his hand on his side. To everyone's surprise, there was no longer any wound. Maranwë smiled pleasantly, "The reconnection." She whispered.

"The what?" Thal and Ireth asked in unison.

"We'll explain later." Amrod said, "But now we have to find Orophin." Thal made to move, "No, Thal. You and Ireth need to stay here."

"What!" Both girls called out incredulously.

"No, Amrod." Nolofinwë replied, "They need to help us. We are stronger if we are together." Amrod's eyes bugged out. Where they talking about the same Orophin? The Orophin that wanted to kidnap one of the girls in front of him and make her his wife? That was the Orophin, right?

All five of them pulled out their sai's and climbed to the top of the wall. They stood watching for Orophin as the remaining men and elves fought. Gimli and Aragorn were on the causeway, fighting. "There he is." Thal exclaimed, "Near the causeway." She pointed to the ugly man that was stabbing at something that she couldn't see.

"Well, come on then." Nolofinwë said. Thal and Ireth shot him looks of confusion just as he swan dove off of the wall. Amrod and Maranwë followed, leaving Thal and Ireth. Both girl's looked to each other and shrugged as if they were saying 'Why not?'

"Well, just who I wanted to see." Orophin said as he smirked. "The great family of Glorfindel's descendent's."

Amrod, Nolofinwë, and Maranwë moved forward towards him. Ireth stayed back slightly, waiting to help. Thal turned and saw how Orophin had been fighting, she gasped at who she saw. "Anwanir? Are you okay?" She asked the elf slumped against the wall.

"Fine, Thal." He answered, surprised that she had actually worried. "Are you?"

"I'm okay, but get back up there." Anwanir opened his mouth to protest, "Anwanir, please. He is our battle." She indicated the other present members of her family. Thal turned just as Orophin shot a bit of magic in her direction, hoping to knock her and Ireth out. Ireth ducked faster then anyone had ever seen, while Thal caught the magic and sent it back. Both were extremely confused as how they did what they did. Only the three elders had looks of shock the implied that they had a clue what was going on. "Anwanir, go!" Thal whispered.

He did as she told him and followed Gimli and Anagorn up a ladder to the other side of the wall. "So, the reconnection has already commenced." Orophin taunted, "Doubtful it will help." He lunged at Nolofinwë with his sword, but got lashed across the chest with a sai. This made him have to turn backwards, in Amrod's direction. Amrod slashed him across the cheeks and punched him in the face and stomach and chest. Maranwë shot a bright green spell of sorts at him, knocking him into a wall. She stabbed him in the arm with her sai and brought it back to her by just holding out her hand.

Infuriated enough, and a little confused by his head hitting on a wall, Orophin went after whom he saw as the weakest, Thal and Ireth. He brought up his sword to strike down upon them, but they caught it in their sais. With the same idea in mind, they nodded to each other, and twisted as fast and hard as they could, snapping the sword in to several pieces.

"Thalyin, Ireth, lets go." Maranwë said as she jumped upwards and landed on the wall.

"I'm going to have to get use to this magic." Thal whispered. Ireth nodded as they jumped in a similar fashion and landed next to Maranwë. They were soon followed by the men, but Thal was watching the gate, "They're abandoning the gate, they're letting them break in." She mumbled.

"Let's go." Amrod urged as men back away and ran towards the keep, allowing orcs and Uruk-hai to flow in. They ran, killing several orcs and Uruks along the way, and pushed into the keep. It was startling how few men and elves their were left. "Ireth, mother, stay back. No one knows that you were out there." Nolofinwë nodded in agreement with his son.

Thal turned to the men attempting to barricade the door. "Aragorn!" She called as she threw over a chair. He accepted it and braced it against the door as orcs banged into it, trying to knock it down. "Will Orophin try to use magic to get in?" She asked Amrod and Nolofinwë as Aragorn spoke to Théoden.

"Yes, he will." Maranwë said, not allowing her husband nor her son to speak. Just as she spoke, a huge wave of what felt like wind pushed back all of the men. Nolofinwë, Maranwë, and Amrod countered as the men rushed back to their positions. "This won't be safe for long."

"The sun rises." Gimli pointed out. Thal noticed an unreadable expression on Aragorn's face, but she failed to see how the sun rising would help them. Perhaps she was missing something? Aragorn went back to talking with Théoden.

"I fail to see how the sun helps us." Ireth murmured tartly.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Thal said. At that moment the king seemed to agree with Aragorn as they both climbed on horses and a horn blast rang. The men rushed to move everything out of the way of the door. When they did so, the pulled the doors open and Aragorn and Théoden ran their horse out with their swords ready. The men, elves, and Gimli followed in the attack. But Thal and her family had one priority at the moment. "There he is." She pointed towards the hole in the outer wall.

"Come." Nolofinwë said as they all pulled out their sai's. They jumped over various bodies and debris to get to Orophin. "This is the end." He mumbled

"I couldn't agree more." Orophin replied nonchalantly. Thal wasn't sure, but she thought that Nolofinwë hadn't intended for Orophin to hear him. "It's over." Orophin shot at them with the best of his ability and his greatest power. Thal felt herself knocked back and her sai's leave her hands. She was out of breath and was sure that she had injured ribs thanks to the blast of power. However, she sat up, along with the others and gasped at what she saw. Orophin had five pairs of sai's stabbing him deeply in various places. He had dropped to his knees and was changing. The matted hair was leaving his arms, legs, and face, showing a rather handsome and muscular man underneath. His muddy eyes were regaining a sparkle that they had once lost. His hair became shorter, framing his face perfectly as the mats disappeared. He opened his mouth to let out a gasp, showing broken, crooked, and yellow teeth changing into straight, whole, white teeth. "Thank you." He gasped out as the sai's went back to their owners and he fell over, dead.

"Look!" Ireth said as she looked passed Orophin's dead body. "They're back!" Everyone smiled as they listened to Éomer call out orders. They watched as the men rode towards battle, but stopped when battle reentered their minds.

Thal separated from the others and began attacking orcs closer to the keep. She punched on in the face with the back of her sai and slit it's throat. Another came behind her and swung it's sword, but it had a loud walk and she heard it. Dropping down to the ground, she kicked it's feet out from under it and thrust her sai's into it's chest. She jumped back up and caught and Uruk in the stomach, and sliced off another's head.

The feeling of hope that had been restored to the men of Rohan when their soldiers returned was felt by all, even the remaining elves. Thal smiled as she killed another orc, but jerked back unexpectedly. She dropped to her knees and looked down at her shoulder and saw an arrow stuck in it. This was all to familiar, she had seen this before, "Boromir." She whispered. The Uruk that had shot her walked up to her smugly and raised his sword, but she quickly pulled out her short swords and sliced him up the middle.

Slowly she placed her short swords away as she watched the remainder of the battle. Orcs and Uruks were being killed left and right, men were cheering, it was finally over. Thal sighed heavily as she grasped onto the arrow and pulled it out. She threw it and raised her hand to her shoulder, it was crimson red mixed with jet black poison.

The women and children had left the cave. Some were crying over the bodies of loved ones, others joyously celebrating with those who has survived. Éowyn had embraced Aragorn before running to her brother and uncle. Nienna ran passed them and into Amrod's arms, pulling all of her family close. Calaglin, Anwanir, and Legolas were helping Carnesîr, who had an injured leg. Éowyn, Éomer, and Théoden were meet by Nolofinwë and the others. The king had a questioning look on his face that was directed towards Maranwë and Ireth. They seemed to be explaining as Ireth held her right forearm, which was now bleeding.

After they spoke, Ireth turned her attention elsewhere, "Thal!" She called. Anwanir perked up, looking around as well. Carnesîr tapped Anwanir on the arm and pointed to were Thal was swaying on her knees.

"Thal?" He asked timidly. She looked down to the arrow and raised her hand back to her shoulder. "Thal!" He exclaimed as she fell over. He caught her in his arms and began to weep over her limp figure, "Thal, no. Please." He whispered as he pushed her hair out of her face, "No."


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

(-------)

**madrone-** Yes, Thal does have immortal blood in her, we'll see if it helps any. I've been leaving a lot of cliffies lately, I didn't notice it until now. Hmm? Oh well, thanks!

**LOTRlover1066-** I can't have a cliffie like that? Really? Whoops, my bad. I know that Thal's been mostly dead before and I don't intend on stopping here. I just thought that an ending like that would be... intriguing.

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J-** I said it before, I don't plan on ending this story here, I just wanted to add some drama, or something. I could kill Thal and work the story from that angle, but maybe not. I don't think I've had anyone beg on their hands and knees before...

(--------)

Thal stirred in her sleep as she felt water droplets hit her face. She swatted at whomever was throwing them on her and was remotely surprised that her shoulder didn't hurt. "Thalyin, get up." A familiar irritated female voice said. Thal opened her eyes and was almost blinded by light.

"Mother? Am I dead again?" She asked as she sat up. The scene was all too familiar itself. Bright white lights, a well, and a sparkling curtain. The curtain was swaying gently and Thal thought that she heard some voices.

"Almost." Jenece said as she helped her daughter to her feet. "Welcome back." Thal laughed slightly, "Poor men, elves, so scared and lost. May they find peace in that which is given." She whispered.

"Men? Are they the men and Elves that lost their lives during that battle." Her mother nodded, "Their families are distraught. I saw some of them before I... Died, or didn't... Or... This is still confusing. Am I dead or aren't I?"

"In a way." Jenece replied, "You must die to come here, but you do not fully die until you walk through that curtain. Those who pass back do so at my will, if I see fit." She sighed, "And now _you_ have a choice. You have proven what you are worth, and you must decide whether you want to stay alive, or go through to the next world."

"What?" Thal gasped out quietly. "I don't have one or the other that I have to do?" Jenece shook her head, "Well, why not; why complicate the matter now?"

"The reconnection." Jenece stated as Thal stood next to her, dumbfounded and confused, "The reconnection is what happened tonight. It restored our families magic to what it was before Orophin used the magic of our race combined with Wizard magic to wipe us out. You mixed your blood, bound your hands together, and said the forgotten incantation."

"When did we do this? I didn't say an incantation."

"Yes you did. During the battle." Jenece replied, "Together you brought your hands, covered in blood, and spoke the greatest and most sacred of words that is often trifled with too freely." Thal raised her eyebrows, "'I love you'. The incantation isn't as lost as Saruman thought it was."

"But why do I have a choice about death?"

"Many years before our people left the shores of the old lands in an attempt to find peace, the praised and powerful Nessé, our oracle, prophesied that one day we would lose our lives that we wished for." Jenece shuttered a sigh and whipped a tear from her eye, "She said that our magic would be diminished and that only trust and love could bring it back. Also, she completed her prophecy by saying that when the reconnection was over, one would die and choose whether or not they wanted to come back."

"Lovely." Thal sighed shakily. She walked over to the well and ran her hand across the surface, showing her what was happening at Helms Deep.

(-Ireth was sitting alone in a small room, her arm wrapped in bandages and she was holding it close to her body. The chair she was occupying was located next to a small window so that she could look out at the setting sun. She heard a knock on the door and beckoned whomever it was in without looking away from the window.

"Hello Ireth." She turned at the king's voice.

"You highness." Ireth replied respectfully, "Can I do something for you?" He walked through the doorway and she saw that Éomer and Éowyn standing behind him, but they didn't walk in.

"I suppose I am still just a little confused as to how you and your grandmother saw battle." Théoden replied. "I know that both of you made your way to the caves with the other women, but I know that you didn't come out with them." He held out his hand, "May I?" He indicated towards her arm and she held it up, allowing him to hold it gently in his hands, "An injury from an orc sword. It must have been painful."

Ireth laughed bitterly, "No nearly as bad as the injury bestowed upon my cousin." Théoden nodded his head, "Tarí said that she unsure of how long Thal will live. If she does not wake up soon, there is much less of a chance that she will survive."

"I see." Théoden said, "You need rest, we shall leave." He stood and walked out, Éomer closed the door behind him and Ireth listed to the sounds of the family walking away.-)

"Théoden." Jenece sighed, "He was my best and truest friend when we were children. I convinced him to not run directly to my parents when I ran away, I believe he told them the next morning and got in trouble for waiting."

"Théoden breaking the rules?" Thal murmured, "I find that rather hard to believe. But age does change things." Jenece nodded in agreement, "Why must life and death be so complicated?"

"Even I can not answer that."Jenece replied, "It is a journey. Where will yours lead?"

Thal sighed, "I promised that I would help the fellowship if I could. If I die that would be giving up and breaking that promise. I can't do that." Jenece nodded. "I love you mother, you know that I must go back."

"Yes, you must my darling. But is your mission all that makes your decision what it is?" Thalsighed and stared into the well. All she saw now was her reflection, and she felt her stomach churn. She took a deep breath, hoped that she was making the right decision, and dived in. "An eternity of peace is all we can hope." Jenece whispered as she ran her hand over the surface of the water in the well.

T--------T

Thal moved her fingers and slowly attempted opened her eyes, they seemed like they were glued together and wouldn't open. The pain in her shoulder had returned and she felt the stiff bandage that was covering it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the gummy glue off of them so that she could open her eyes.

Once she had succeeded, Thal looked around the room that she was in. It was bare stone walls, floor, and ceiling with a wooden door that only held that bed she was lying in. She threw her blankets off of her and placed her feet on the cold stone floor, drawing them back quickly. Thal tried again, this time slowly as to make sure she got used to the cold. She stood when she could keep her feet on the floor and looked down at what she was wearing, the same pants and undershirt but she had on a flowing gray top barely covered her stomach all of the way.

Walking over to the door, Thal saw a pair of slippers, much less delicate looking as she had experienced at Rivendell, on the floor next to the door. Not thinking anything of it, she bent over and pulled the shoes towards her so that she could place them on her feet.

While they didn't look as nice as the slippers she had worn before, they felt rather nice on her feet, they were very warm and that was a welcome commodity. She placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it, opening the door into an abandon hallway.

The hallway was dead silent except for the sounds of crying and sniffling coming form the door at the very end of the hall. Thal followed the sound to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could not tell who was in the room, so she carefully turned the knob and opened the door so that it wouldn't make any noise.

To Thal's surprise, Anwanir was standing at a window, watching the sun as he cried. He was too upset to hear anything that was happening around his so Thal had no problem waltzing up behind in and snaking her hand over his shoulder. Anwanir turned to see who was with him and gasped when he saw her. "Thal?" He whispered. She nodded and he pulled her into a huge before he said another word. He came to his senses and pulled away as if he had been burnt, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"Anwanir?" Thal asked as he stalked back over to the window, "What is the matter?"

"You are asking _me _that?" Anwanir replied, "I know who you feel about me Thal. You care for me as a friend, but I could never be anything more; not one to grow old and die with. I have come to terms with that, as well as knowing that I will never change my feelings for you."

"Anwanir, how could you know everything about me and what I think and feel?" Thal asked, "You asked me if I could one day forgive you for falling in love with me." Anwanir looked down and nodded his head a little. Thal walked up to him and placed her hand under his chin so that she could look into his eyes, "But I see no need for forgiveness." Anwanir furrowed his brows as Thal threw all caution to the winds and leaned forward, placing her lips on his.

Thal felt her heart race as she felt him kiss her back. It was almost as if she was being struck by lightening, and she didn't want to back down. Anwanir raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it as he pulled away from her. Thal looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke, "Thal, we can't. You deserve..."

Thal placed her hand on his face and traced his lips with her thumb, "Shh." She coaxed, "I don't want what you think I deserve, a person to grow old and die with. I don't need that." Anwanir tried again to protest, "I have an eternity and I couldn't live without you."

"An eternity?" Anwanir asked, his voice full of fluster.

"It's a long story, but I have time to tell it later." Thal said as she leaned forward again and met Anwanir's lips. He shifted awkwardly, still confused about what she had meant, but he placed his arms around her and lifted her into the air as she slid her hand down his face so that she would be able to wrap her arm around his neck.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** Yes, they kissed... FINALLY! -Claps-! You're right, Anwanir is messed up, but in the good way. Love always messes people, or elves as the case is, up. Glad you liked!

**madrone-** I'm more then ecstatic that you liked that choice that I made for Thal. In truth, I knew that I wanted her to be in a relationship, but I didn't decide that I wanted her to be with Anwanir until the more recent chapters. I'm glad that you like him.

**Lintered-** Thank you... New reviewer... So happy!

Thank you to LOTRlover1066!

T------T

All of the occupants of Helms Deep were packing up all of their remaining belongings and preparing to start on their way home again. For once, Thal was able to find peace in the cold stone keep. She had finally admitted her feelings to herself, she was surrounded by those that she loved, and she had lived to see another day. Now all she had to do was find some way to get rid of the pounding, ever persistent headache that had been plaguing her since she arrived back to Middle Earth with immortality.

Thal walked down that causeway as she watched the sun rise. They would be leaving soon and she just wanted some time to herself. She massaged her temples and sighed, her headache was getting worse. Maybe it was a side effect of the reconnection... No, neither Ireth, Amrod, nor her grandparents had had this kind of reaction. Then maybe it was coming back to life as an immortal? Anything was possible.

As for her being immortal, she had tried to explain the whole thing to Anwanir, but she admitted that she had found it extremely confusing and didn't precisely how to tell him. He smiled and said that it didn't matter, he loved her and that would never change. With one small kiss he had told her that he needed to help prepare to leave, and that was how Thal found herself on the causeway.

A horses whinny caught her attention, making her look down from where she was standing. She saw a horse that was black with brown and white and gray spots speckled all over his body, he was very thin and bony. "Well, hello." She said as she jumped down next to the horse, who promptly jumped away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That is a horse that does not trust a soul." Éomer's voice said from above Thal. She looked up with annoyance in her eyes as the man stood with his sister, uncle, and Anwanir. "He is wild, untamed."

"I've been told the same thing about myself, Lord Éomer." Thal said tartly as she climbed back up onto the causeway, "And wild and untamed things do _not _appreciate being tied to trees." Éomer blushed and mumbled something about a misunderstanding, "Yes, I should think so. I'll have you know that plenty of creatures that do not trust others trust me. I will just need a little bit of time." She jumped back down and pulled a small green leaf out of her pocket. "I'm not going to hurt you." The horse inched closer as he sniffed for the scent of the leaf. After a few moments, the horse came just close enough to Thal to pluck the leaf from her hand with outstretched teeth. "Good, you see." She coaxed the horse while staring up at a dumbfounded Éomer.

"She always seems to be able to do that." Anwanir murmured. "I'm never going to understand it." Thal shook her head and went back to the horse as she heard the small group leave.

"So, it's just you and me." The horse whinnied again and rubbed its nose against her hand, "You want more?" She asked in an amused voice, she knew horses too well, he fluttered it's lips in response, "Maybe later." He persisted and Thal shook her head and sighed. For some reason she had a feeling that this horse would have no problem getting along with Shadow Breaker, they were exactly alike.

"Oh my goodness." Thal heard behind her. She looked up and saw Gandalf standing on the causeway, "I haven't seen one of those horses since my travels to the far reaches of Middle Earth."

"What kind is that?" Thal asked.

"An Amerox." Gandalf replied, "They were said to have died out. Unusual horses they are. They do not trust easily, but when they do, they are loyal and constant companions with unnatural long lives. It is almost as if they can sense if their master is in danger or hurt and they come to help. It's a strange connection between that creature and its rider."

"Maybe it's just animal intuition?" Thal suggested, "He seemed to trust me easily."

"Perhaps he finds you more trustworthy then others." Gandalf replied, "You do give off that..."

"Aura?" Thal asked, knowing that he was going to use a term that he didn't think that she knew, just to test her. When he found out that she had come back to live, he had to make sure that she had come back as an immortal. Just because he wanted to... Supposedly.

"Yes." Gandalf replied. Thal shook her head and looked back to the horse that was trying to stand, but not having much luck.

"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked closer. Gandalf chuckled and walked away as Thal checked all of the horse's hooves and found the problem, a shard of broken metal sticking out of his back left hoof. "Oh, dear." Thal said, "Hold still." She told the horse as she got a good grip on the metal and pulled hard. The horse started going crazy as she held down his leg and pulled out a puffy, green stem.

"Thal?" A questioning voice asked above her.

"Over here, Ireth."

"What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to calm this thing down." Thal said exasperatedly. "Could you break this in half for me?" She asked, handing her cousin the stem. Ireth's face scrunched in confusion, but she did as Thal asked and snapped the stem in half, "Be..." Too late, "Careful." Thal tried to warn Ireth, who jumped back as the small stem started pouring out a lot of thin, clear liquid.

Thal held out her hands to catch the liquid and smiled at the shell-shocked look on Ireth's face. "Um... What is this and where did you get it?"

"I can't remember the name." Thal said truthfully, "I knew it a long time ago, but it's really long and hard to say. I borrowed it from Anwanir." Ireth raised her eyebrows as Thal began rubbing the liquid on the horses wound. "Yes, I _borrowed _it, not stole."

T--------T

Thal made her way to Isengard along with Gimli, Aragron, Gandalf, Legolas, and Anwanir, the rest of the occupants of Helms Deep choosing to go in a different direction. Gandalf had been right about the horse, ever since she had fixed it's hoof, it had been just a few steps away, watching over her. She called him Hersmré, a word that she had heard her mother say many times when she was a child. It was always said when something good happened, and Thal believed that he qualified as good.

The horses walked through water as the group made their way towards the tower, Thal smiled as she saw two familiar figures sitting on a broken wall. "Pippin, Merry." She whispered. Anwanir heard her whisper and saw Merry stand to greet the arriving group.

"You've missed them, haven't you?" Anwanir asked.

"Yes, I have." Thal responded.

"I think that the dim one has feelings for you."

"Dim? Don't call Pippin dim." He may not be the sharpest tool in the tool chest, but honestly... Anwanir merely shrugged so Thal leaned over and smacked him on the shoulder, nearly off of Shadow Breaker, who whinnied in protest, "Oh, sorry."

"You apologize to the horse?" Anwanir asked indignantly. Thal smirked and rode over to the wall. Gimli was saying something about salted pork and the hobbit's eyes widened as they saw her.

"Thal!" Pippin exclaimed, "You're okay... But... We... I..."

"I think what he means to say is that we are glad that you are okay." Merry finished. Thal smiled and nodded in thanks as Anwanir came up behind her and flicked her playfully on the shoulder. Thal reacted by smacking him on his chest, and old childhood reflex, and Merry couldn't help but noticed the love in their eyes. He tapped Pippin on the head, "I think you're a little late." He said.

Pippin looked at Anwanir and shrunk his neck into his shoulders and lowered his gaze. Thal rode over to him, placed her hand under his chin, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes brightened and he fell backwards, into the water. "Pippin!" Thal exclaimed as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm alright!" Pippin said once he came out of the water, "That was deliberate... I meant to do that!"

"Hobbits." Gandalf exclaimed as he shook his head and rode on.

"Were under orders, from Treebeard!" Merry said as he helped Aragorn get Pippin on the back of his horse, "Who's taken over management of Isengard."

The others walked on and soon found Treebeard, not that he was hard to find. Anwanir had gently ran his fingers over her shoulder, "What?" She asked, jumping away. He knew that she didn't like people doing that.

"That hurt."

"Well, had you been a bit more gentlemen-like about the whole thing, I wouldn't have had to hit you." Thal replied smartly. Anwanir shook his head as he wondered how it had taken so long for him to fall in love with her. "Come on, were getting behind." Anwanir nodded and they continued forward. Thal distinctly heard someone address Gandalf as 'Young Master Gandalf'. Well to each his own she supposed, because Gandalf was not young. But then again, it was a tree that was talking.

Gandalf spoke about Saruman and Thal seethed, "Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said as Thal rode up behind him.

"Now that is a suggestion that I am open too." She replied. Gandalf shook his head and said no, Saruman had no power so he wasn't a problem, "Little good news." Treebeard continued as Pippin jumped off of Aragorn's horse, getting wetter then he already was. Aragorn called after and he picked up an orange orb out of the water. Everyone watched the orb and Gandalf told Pippin to give it to him, and he did so rather begrudgingly.

T------T

Théoden spoke a few words in honor of those who had died as Helms Deep, but Thal wasn't listening too much. She was too busy watching various people around the room to hear anything. Ireth was twitchy and uncomfortable looking, almost as if she couldn't stand to be around so many people. A group of elderly men in to corner had been whispering intently to each other about something, but had stopped when Théoden began speaking. Younger men watched the king as if they wanted to be him in that moment.

Thal had leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms when she saw Éowyn approach Aragorn and offer him a cup. Thal sighed, was Aragorn deliberately trying to be an idiot, or was he blind? Could he not see that this women had feelings for him; why did he encourage her? Thal knew that Aragorn loved Arwen more then any and that that wasn't going to change, but she was going to have to hurt him soon if he kept acting the way that he was.

"Ow." Thal exclaimed in a whisper as a hand touched her injured shoulder.

"Sorry." Anwanir's voice whispered in her ear, "I couldn't help notice that you do not seem to like Éowyn much. You have that look in your eye."

"It is not Éowyn that I am angry with." Thal replied truthfully, "It's Aragorn, he's being a complete fool."

"Speaking of fools." Anwanir said, pointing to a table that Pippin and Merry were standing on. Thal smiled and smacked Anwanir in the arm as she watched the small creatures dance and sing about ale. Anwanir kissed her on the cheek and went to join Calaglin and Carnesîr, Legolas took this as a chance to leave his friends and get some air.

Thal figured that this was a good idea, she needed some herself. She left in the direction opposite Legolas, not knowing where she was going to go. As she walked, Thal saw Éomer stalking off silently in a direction that no one normally went. Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly followed him, hiding behind a large rock hidden in shadow when he stopped. She watched as the figure of a women turned around and her mouth dropped when Éomer and Ireth ran to each other, pulling the other into a longing embrace and a passionate kiss. She hadn't exactly seen that one coming.

They pulled from the kiss, but kept each other in their tight embraces, "I've missed you so much." Ireth whispered, "It killed me when you had to leave."

Éomer pulled away as little as possible and stroked her cheek, "I'm here now, my love." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her again. She ran her hands around his neck and in his hair. Thal cocked her head as she tried to have this information penetrate her brain. Ireth and Éomer were in love, secretly. Thal knew when she had asked him about the women he loved that he had lied when he had implied that the women was dead, his eyes spoke too loudly for him to lie to her.

"Wait." Ireth said and she pulled away. She turned from Éomer with tears in her eyes. "We can't."

"What's wrong?" Éomer asked as he placed his hand on her jaw and whipped a tear away with his thumb, "Please tell me." He asked, looking directly into her beautiful eyes.

"This war has made me realize something." Ireth whispered, as if she was ashamed. "Save a few, all of us here are mortal, Éomer. Including your uncle." Éomer looked confused, "I love you, but one day the king will die. Hopefully not soon, but it will happen." She held her head in her hands and continued, "And with the passing of Théodred, who do you think will be the first choice to rule when he dies. I am not a queen."

She turned from him and walked over to a nearby rock and sat down with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Éomer was shocked as he walked over to her and knelled down. He pulled her hand from her hair and said, "A queen you need not be." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Ireth gave in immediately, welcoming his kiss. She ran her hands over his arms and shoulders, resting them on his neck. "I love you, Ireth."

T-------T

Legolas had just planned on going outside for some air, but now he was having an internal debate about whether or not he should go were he was tempted to right now. He walked up to a small hut right next to the Golden Hall and raised his hand to knock, but lost his nerve and turned to walk away. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there?" A voice asked from the doorway. Legolas turned to see Tarí standing with a smirk on her face.

"I was coming to see you, but I figured that Táranis would be asleep by now." Legolas chuckled nervously.

"She is, but she sleeps heavily. She's a human in that aspect." Legolas noticed that she had a hint of hurt and anger in her voice, "Please, come in. The company would be most welcome." Legolas complied and followed her in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Legolas replied as he leaned on a chair.

"Why did you want to come here?" Tarí asked, "Have you gotten that close to my daughter already?"

Legolas laughed, "She is a good child, but I came here to see you. I was experiencing too many festivities for my liking and I thought that you would be the best to see at the moment."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"I don't know, actually." Legolas said truthfully. Tarí laughed but he felt like a complete idiot for admitting that. Then another thought came to his mind, one that he hadn't thought of before, "But I suppose that Táranis' father..."

"Is dead."

"Oh, I am sorry." Legolas replied, _now_ he felt like an idiot. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I don't see why not." Tarí sighed, "He killed himself shortly after I found out that I was going to give birth to a child. He said that he could never be the father of a hybrid." Legolas' eyes widened. "I loved him, but he could not feel the same. My father said that nothing good came from humans, and when he found out he would not let me forget that he 'knew what was best'. He wanted to have Táranis killed so that life would go back to the way it was before I 'broke his law'. I ran and hid for five years."

"He found you, didn't he?" Legolas asked.

"He turned to Sauron and Saruman to help him find me." Tarí said tartly, "He thought that killing me would bring back his world. A lot of good it did him."

"What happened?"

"I can only figure that Saruman killed him when he found out that the orcs had not killed me. They sent me this, but I can't quite figure how." She held up a large green, translucent stone with a large flying insect inside, "It was his, but I never understood what it meant."

"I'm sorry."

"You've had trials and tribulations in your life as well, I'm sure." Legolas raised his eyebrows, "Anwanir talked of nothing but you and Thal before you came. I hear that your father isn't much better."

"He has his own way of caring." Legolas said bitterly.

"I understand." Tarí replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Both of them immediately questioned why she did, but neither of them dwelled on the subject long, as they soon found themselves connected by their lips.

Legolas pulled away, "I... I... I should go." He turned towards the door, but Tarí caught his arm.

"You don't have too." She whispered. He looked into her eyes and couldn't stop himself from leaning into another kiss. Both were too preoccupied to see or hear a smiling Táranis close the door to her bedroom and creep back into bed.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** Foreshadowing? A little. I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Anwanir's great, I love him; he's a lot like some of the people in my family, so I guess it's a given that I do. Thanks for reviewing!

**madrone-** Yup, I have a plan. Yes, I have been going by the movies a lot and a little by the book. I'm glad that you are interested in Anwanir and Thal, I like making my couples interesting. Conversations are coming! I promise!

Thank you to Lintered and LOTRlover1066

T--------T

**_Author's Note:_** For anyone that wishes to know, I am not sure whether or not I will involve Lothiriel in this story, but I doubt I will. If anyone has any major problems with that, I would be more then happy to know what you think and why. For those who do not know who Lothiriel is, she's Éomer's book wife.

T--------T

Thal stood in a 'lookout perch' as she liked to call it and just stared into the night sky. Already she had seen Legolas exiting Tarí's hut for whatever reason (note the sarcasm), Ireth sneaking back to her house with a small final kiss for Éomer (they were very cute together, she had to admit), and Pippin and Merry exit the festivities talking loudly and being pushed by Aragorn and Gandalf towards sleep. Thal smiled as she felt soft fingers run down her arms, allowing strong arms to wrap around her waist. She looked back and saw Anwanir's shinning blue eyes staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Anwanir answered, "You look so beautiful." He smiled and moved in to place a kiss on her lips, but she pulled her head back with a devious smile gracing her lips, "What?"

"You have to apologize for what you said about Pippin earlier." Thal said seriously. Anwanir sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why, Anwanir, are you feeling competitive?"

"Of course not!" Anwanir replied indignantly, "Do I need to?" Thal laughed and sighed, of course he didn't, but she liked to tease him. She turned her head back around and leaned against him, he took this as a chance to nuzzle her neck softly.

"Stop." She laughed as she scrunched her neck into her shoulders, he knew exactly on her neck were she was the most ticklish.

"And miss this reaction?" Anwanir asked, "I think not." Thal turned in his arms with a stern look on her face, but it quickly evaporated when Anwanir took his chance to kiss her. She moved her hands up Anwanir's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Thal pulled away, "You're impossible."

"But isn't that what you love about me?" Anwanir asked as he kissed her again. Never before had she wanted to be where she was more then that moment. She wasn't exactly sure when Anwanir's feelings towards her had changed, nor did she know when hers had as well, but in all honesty she didn't care. The feeling of his soft lips on hers made her heart swell and her brain to lose all function. Was this what all love felt like, or was it just them?

A dull pain flashed in her head, but she ignored it, not wanting to part from Anwanir. As the moments passed, the pain became sharper and more significant. She groaned as she dropped from Anwanir's arms and held her head in her hands. The cold stone ground was cold against her knees, but the pain radiating inward from her temples was pushing out any other thought.

"Thal, what's the matter?" Anwanir said as he dropped to his knees beside her, taking her wrists in his hands. Thal wanted to respond to him, but she couldn't. "Thal?" He asked again. She feel forward, into his chest, as the pain grew steadily.

Without any warning the pain stopped and the images of Pippin struggling with the orb that he had given to Gandalf earlier that day. "Pippin." Thal muttered as she rose to her feet and ran towards were they slept. Anwanir followed her, knowing that something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Legolas, Aragorn." Anwanir called to the duo running down that hall form the opposite direction. Merry was screaming from inside and Aragorn quickly slammed the door open and snatched the orb from Pippin, who fainted after the it was taken, and dropped it on the floor.

Gandalf threw a cloak over the orb and scolded Pippin. He pushed Merry aside and began to ask Pippin questions. Thal, Anwanir, Aragorn, and Legolas stayed on the other side of the room as he did this, "What is that?" Thal asked, indicating the orb under the cloak in the floor.

"It is a Palantír." Aragorn whispered as he watched Pippin and Gandalf, "A seeing stone that Sauron used to control Saruman from his tower in Mordor." Thal nodded in understanding.

"What about Pippin?" She asked.

"I don't know." Aragorn responded, "Once he tells Gandalf all that he knows, then we will have to make a decision about what is best.

T-------T

It had been two days since the incident with Pippin and the Palantír, and Gandalf's choice had been to take him to Minas Tirith. Why had he chosen that place of any of the places that he could? Oh, right... That was where Sauron was going to attack next, so Gandalf had to help out in any way possible. Just thinking of Minas Tirith gave Thal a shuttering up and down her spin and a huge knot in her stomach.

As she thought of Minas Tirith, Merry hardly talked to anyone, he was too upset about Pippin having to leave... Poor hobbit. She looked from the window that she was sitting next to and she saw Merry practicing with a sword and muttering the footwork to himself. Éowyn was watching him in interest, impressed by what she saw in the little hobbit. He had certainly gotten better then he had been that day that Thal had forced Boromir to teach him and Pippin swordplay.

"Oh. Boromir." She whispered, "What am I going to do? I fear to meet Lord Denethor, but I feel that I _should _meet him." Thal placed her head on the window pane and closed her eyes, rubbing the back of her hand on her eyelids. They were red, she knew this by the reflection that she had seen in the glass, and they were hot for some reason.

She groaned as two caring hands ran up and down her back, she was stressed and the pain from her stress was melting away with each upward and downward stroke, "Thal?" A caring voice asked.

"Um?" She acknowledged.

"Are you all right?"

"No, Anwanir, I'm not." She replied as she sat up and looked out the window. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing up and down them as well. "I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Everything." Thal said simply. She watched as Merry continued to practice, still unaware that Éowyn was watching him. A large, winged insect flew past his head, in the direction of Minas Tirith. Now, Thal was no expert on signs from the dead, but she was going to take what she could get. After all, the last time she had seen one of those insects, it had led her back the elven village after she had gotten lost when she was about 5 years old.

"Thal?" Anwanir asked as Thal shot up from her chair and began piling all of her various weapons onto her person, "What are you doing, Thal?"

"Um, going to Minas Tirith, actually." She replied. Anwanir was shocked and only moved when Thal pulled open the door and made her way towards the throne room to say goodbye to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Thal, weren't you the one that swore to yourself that, as long as you live, you were never, ever, going to go to Gondor, much less Minas Tirith of all places?" Anwanir asked, "Or have you conveniently forgotten who lives there?"

"Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor." Thal replied as if that name and title had no effect on her.

"Are you forgetting who he is?"

"My father." Thal said as she turned to him, did he honestly think that she didn't know that? Anwanir looked around the room. Not only were her companions and friends, the king, Éomer, and Éowyn there, but her family was as well and by the looks on their faces, they had heard the word 'father'.

"Thal." He lowered his voice. "Why go and see him, as you have never wanted to."

"Because I am not going to see the Steward of Gondor." She matched his tone, but everyone in the room had heard her, as shown by several gasps, "I am going to help a doomed city in any way that I can. And to see the only brother I have left." She left the room with a motion of goodbye to everyone as he mouthed 'What? Brother?'

Thal walked on to the stable and worked on placing a saddle on the speckled horse that she had acquired not long before, "Hello, Hersmré." She mumbled, patting the horse on the jaw gently, "Care for a long run?" The horse fluttered his lips and jerked his head up and down, "I thought so." She said, smiling.

"Thal!" Ireth called from the door of the stable. She ran up to her cousin, "Take me with you."

"W... Wha... Wha... What?" Thal sputtered, was Ireth asking Thal was she thought she was asking?

"Take me with you to Minas Tirith." Ireth repeated, "If I stay here I have no chance of helping during the battle, but if I go with you, who can stop me?"

"An orc with a very sharp sword." Thal spat back. "Ireth, you have the same love for protecting people that I do. I know what it feels like to be helpless to those that you love. Éomer, for instance." Thal raised her eyebrows as panic crept onto Ireth's face.

"Thal..."

"I have told no one and no one is who I shall tell." Thal reassured her, "In my opinion, he is a very stunning gentlemen, but back to him later. If you come with me, there is very little chance that you will survive if you should choose to battle."

"I am willing to take that risk." Ireth replied in a bold and brave voice, "For those that I love."

Thal sighed, "Your parents are going to kill me." She muttered as Ireth let out a happy squeal. "Well, get on." She indicated her horse.

"Oh, no need." Ireth said, "I have one of my own, but my father took her along on the way to and from Helms Deep." She raced off as Thal continued the fix the saddle on her horse.

"She really is going to get me killed one of these days." Thal told the horse, who snickered at her, "Don't laugh at me, you." She said, making the horse rub it's nose on her cheek in an affectionate manner. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you." She told him. She climbed onto his back and rode off, knowing that Ireth would meet her and ride with her as she passed her house.

"How fast are we going to be riding?" Ireth asked as the passed out of the gate.

"As quickly as possible." Thal shouted back.

As the rode on, Éomer left the Golden Hall and saw them. He knew that Thal was leaving, he had heard her say so, but what was Ireth doing? Was she going to go with Thal? She was going to get killed so what was she thinking? He raced back in to the hall, "Ireth is going to Minas Tirith." He warned.

"What?" Amrod asked as fear glazed over Nienna's eyes.

"She's going to Minas Tirith." He repeated, "I saw her riding off with Thal."

"What is she thinking?" Nienna asked. "She could be killed or captured or something." Éomer felt another tug at his heart as she said what could happen. "We have to stop her."

"We can't." Amrod said. He turned to his wife, "She is too headstrong and too stubborn to come back when she has a chance to help. Besides, she rides to fast, why do you think I insisted that I led the horse on the way to Helms Deep." Éomer felt his jaw drop, but he snapped it shut before anyone noticed. They were just going to let her go to battle and certain death? What was wrong with them?


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**LOTRlover1066-** Thank you. I was hoping that I would do that chapter well. I wanted Ireth's parent's reactions to be as natural as possible. As for Anwanir, I never said that he wasn't going to go with them, he just wasn't going at that moment. If you're confused, just read down, it shouldn't take long for you to figure out what I mean.

**madrone-** Anwanir isn't as fine as he seems, he's a stoic little elf. As for why he didn't go with her, I stick by what I said above. Read on and find out. Yes, long lost family to come. It should be interesting what with what Denethor did to Thalyin's mother.

Thank you to Lady Anck-su-namun and Lintered!

T----------T

Ireth and Thal had stopped for a few moments rest, knowing that the horses needed some water. They had found a shallow pool of clear water for them to drink from, so Thal took the opportunity to wake herself up a little. She kneeled down next to the pool and splashed some of the water onto her face, sighing as a large, soft nose nuzzled her cheek. She mumbled in elvish and the horse whinnied in response.

"Thal?" Ireth asked.

"Um?"

"Did you hear that?" Thal looked up alert and listened. Sure enough, the sound of leaves crackling under feet reached her ears. "It sounds close."

"It is, stay with the horses. I'm going to look around." Thal said. Ireth reluctantly complied and stayed while Thal silently pulled out her sais and began walking towards the sound of cracking leaves and rustling brush. Moving stealthily along the small amount of trees that she had to hid her, Thal held up her weapons and when she knew that she was right next to the offending noisemaker, Thal sliced open the branches and looked the creature straight in the eyes, "Shadow Breaker?" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" The horse whinnied and Anwanir came running.

"There you are." He said in an exasperated tone, "I hate it when you run off like that."

Thal raised her eyebrows, "Anwanir, what are you doing here?"

Anwanir walked over to her, pulled her into a hug, and gently kissed her on the cheek, "I couldn't very well let you go to Gondor alone, much less Minis Tirith." He pulled away from her, "I am here for you and if you want to go them I'm going with you. Considering whom you are to meet there, I feel that it would be best if you had someone familiar around. Other then Ireth, I mean."

Thal smiled and hugged him, "Thank you." Shadow Breaker fluttered his lips and lowed his head, as if disgusted by the affection. "Oh, quiet you." Thal said.

"Um, did I miss something?" Ireth said as she came through the trees, "When did you get here?"

"I think that that is a story best left for the end of the journey." Anwanir replied, "We have a long way to go." He pulled Shadow Breaker to the pool of water for a short drink while the other's hopped on their respective horses. He climbed expertly on to Shadow Breaker's back and asked Thal, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She replied as they rode off.

T-------T

Screeching and screaming met the ears of the three riders. They instinctively let got of the leather reins in their hand's and clamped their ears shut. Looking forward, they saw their destination with a glowing light racing out of it, "Gandalf." Thal whispered at the light. She saw him racing towards the surviving soldiers that were retreating from the river and being chased and eaten by a flying beast.

"What is that?" Ireth yelled, indicating the flying creature.

"I'm not sure." Thal responded, "But I'm quite sure that I know what's riding on it." She pulled out one of her throwing knives and threw it at the rider, catching him in the shoulder. He pulled back a little as it penetrated him, but he quickly regained his composure and threw it back at her. Thal smiled as she caught it with the blade between her index and middle fingers. They followed the soldiers, Gandalf, and Pippin, who was riding in front of Gandalf for some reason, back inside the city.

One soldier rode over to Gandalf and spoke to him, but he did not see the hobbit sitting with Gandalf. Thal kept her gasp to herself when she saw the soldier, Faramir. "It is as Lord Denethor had predicted!" A soldier cried, "Long has he foreseen this doom!"

Gandalf made to speak, but Thal's anger made her stop him, "Foreseen? Possibly." She jumped off her horse as the people stared, remembering her face, "Yet he has done nothing but sit around as if he was the king." She walked over to Faramir as whispered for only him to hear, "And you agree with me. Don't you, brother?"

"She is right." Gandalf agreed, turning his horse to reveal his companion. Faramir silently gasped as he saw Pippin, "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

"No." Faramir said. Pippin's expression brightened considerably and Gandalf urged him to continue, but Thal lost all focus on the conversation. Anwanir and Ireth noticed the dazed and far-away look that she had on her face and jumped off of their horses just as she fell over with her head in her hands.

"Thal?" Pippin asked in a worried voice as he clambered to get off of Shadowfax. "What's she saying?" He asked Gandalf as Thal began speaking in a strange language.

"I don't know." Gandalf said as Thal stopped holding her head and stood up, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Thal looked to him and smiled at the looks of shock on peoples faces, her eyes now covered in snow white, "Fantastic." She said stoically as she placed her hand on Ireth's shoulder, making her go through the same change, though less noticable, "I guess I should go meet my father." She and Ireth left very confused people behind, but she knew that she wouldn't fool Gandalf for long.

"What was that?" Ireth asked just as they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"I have a feeling, but I hope that it is wrong."

"What exactly did we just see?" She asked, "Thal, if you know I want you to tell me. We have to work together, we're the only ones here."

"I know." Thal said, trying to remember the finer points of what she had just seen, "I think that what we first saw was Glorfindel and Nessé."

"Who is Nessé?" Ireth asked.

"Our people's oracle." Thal explained, "From what I gathered, they were more then what others thought off as a mere bond between a man and the women that he worked for."

"Are you saying that you think that grandfather's mother was an oracle?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." Thal replied, "Ever since I was a child, I have always had a knack for knowing things that I shouldn't."

"Me as well." Ireth responded, "Do you think that _that_ is the reason that we know that we shouldn't?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking. Maybe Glorfindel survived the attack and made a life for himself here." Thal said.

"Then why would he hide and what life would he choose to make for himself, away from his family? Do you think that it was because Nessé was killed?" Ireth asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to figure out if he did and why." Thal said before turning her attention back to what she had seen, "As for the second part, that was battle. Rohan and Gondor against the forces that Sauron felt that he must send, although I know that, despite the numbers, that was not his full army."

"If that is true, then I don't want to see his full army."

"Neither do I, but we might not have a choice." Thal looked down the long hallway and saw a servant peeking out of a small door with wonder on his face. A women's face appeared under his with the same expression of wonder on her face.

Ireth raised her eyebrows, "Why are they staring at you?" She asked, indicating the servants.

"I look a lot like my mother." Thal answered, "Perhaps they remember her."

"Perhaps." Ireth said. Thal noticed that she stood defensively and uncomfortably.

"Excuse me." She asked the servants, "Could you please point us towards the Throne Room?"

The women, not much older then Ireth, walked forward, "Yes, ma'am. It is just down that way and up the stairs." She pointed down and out of the hall. The man, who was young, but had graying hair, nodded as well.

"And I don't want to seem rude, but we would appreciate it if you did not stare at us."

"Beggin' your pardon miss." The man said, "We thought that you looked like someone that we use to know."

Thal nodded, "Lady Jenece?" She asked. The servants nodded, "She taught me that it was rude to stare. Mother was always deeply irritated by rudeness." The servants eyes grew tenfold as they nodded and rushed back through the door that they had been caught staring out of. "See? They were just surprised."

Ireth nodded, "So... are we going to see your father or are we just going to stand here?"

Thal chuckled lowly, "He may be the reason that I am alive today, but he has never been, and never will be, my father." She sighed, "He revoked the right to be so when he threw my mother out, threw me out."

"Do you remember?"

Thal laughed sourly, "I hadn't even been born yet." Ireth's jaw dropped, "He showed that he had no interest in me and I have no interest in him other then I feel that I would do my brother good if I met him."

"Your brother?"

"Boromir, eldest son of the Steward." Thal replied, "He died protecting those that I care for and he told me that he wanted me to one day visit this city. As he could not be with be when I do so, I think that I should protect his request of me as he did for my friends."

"Thal?" She and Ireth turned as Anwanir came up the hall to them, "Are you okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want to be here?"

"Absolutely not, but I have to be."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. With school ending and my immediate vacation to various parts of the country, I haven't had a lot of time. Plus, most places I go don't have Internet access unless I ask for it. Mix that in with mild writers block and you have instant procrastination... That should be ending soon, if not now. **


	30. Chapter XXX

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**Lintered-** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I really have been having a lot of fun on my vacation, but it's almost over. School starts on August 17th for me and I hope that it won't get in the way of my posting as well. I doubt that it will, though.

**LOTRlover1066-** I do like to be unexpected when I can, and finishing where I did seemed like a somewhat unexpected thing to do, glad you agree. As Faramir has already seen Thal, he probably is in shock and doesn't know what to think, but that will come to an end soon. As for Denethor, meeting Thal will not be the highlight of his life. The siege on Minas Tirith hopefully will be interesting. I'll try to make it such, but I don't think that I'm all that great at battle scenes.

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** I'm glad that you adore Anwanir, I try to make him as much of the story as possible, he does play a big part after all. It is kind of odd not being able to check e-mail, particularly when you get so accustomed to it. Luckily for me, I can get Internet some times.

T-------T

Gandalf watched as Pippin swore his loyalty to Lord Denethor. What was he thinking? Had he specifically said not to say a word? Then why had Pippin offered himself to the Steward? Not only that, but Thal had followed them and brought along Anwanir and Ireth. It was his guess that Thal was only here out of respect for her promise to protect Frodo and out of respect for Boromir, otherwise she would have steered clear as much as possible.

Pippin raised his head and kissed Lord Denethor's ring. Then the Steward walked over to his table and began piling food onto a plate, "I hear a strange tale from the servants." Denethor said to Faramir, "They say that Lady Jenece has returned." Faramir noticed a small crack in his father's voice, "She has long since been cast out. After you retake Osgiliath, see to her."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked as if he was sure that his father was joking.

"You know that law!" Denethor replied angrily, "Do not question my authority."

"I don't think that it is Lady Jenece." Faramir said, "She is too young." Denethor shrugged off what Faramir was trying to tell him, "I swear to you, it is not her."

"Are you lying to me?" Denethor asked, "Perhaps it is her and you wish to disobey my law because of long past experiences." Faramir couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't disobey a law unless he had a good reason. He knew thatthis girl was not Jenece, it couldn't be,"Once a person is cast out, they stay that way. If they should return, they are sentenced to death." Pippin's eyes widened, they were going to kill someone? "Now do as I say. Go and retake Osgiliath."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir persisted, "It can not be retaken."

Denethor looked up quickly, "This is a war! Much is to be risked in war!" He looked slowly back down to his food, "Is there not a captain here who has the courage to do his lord's will?" Faramir opened his mouth to speak again as Denethor lifted a piece of meat to his, but they were stopped by the door opening. Denethor dropped the meat and Faramir gulped as two women and an elf entered the room.

"Are you going to have me killed, Lord Denethor?" One of the women asked, "I pray that simple mistaken identity won't cause such a tragedy." Denethor looked at the women in awe. She was a match to Jenece, except that she had a thin shock white line mixed with the deep black that was her hair, "My mother would feel awful if such mistake would occur."

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to keep the fright out of his voice.

The women smirked, "I didn't think that you would recognize me, Father. I can see that I was not to be disappointed. But if I remember, we have never met. Although if we had, you still wouldn't have remembered." Denethor seemed to take all of his energy into not jumping back in what seemed to everyone to be fear, "Do you not believe me?" She held out her hand, the silver ring on her finger glistening in the sunlight, "I really don't care if you do or not."

"Thal." Pippin whispered.

She placed herfinger to her lips to hush him and looked over to Faramir, "You wish for an exchange." She said to Denethor, "You wish that Boromir was alive and that we were dead."

"Yes." Denethor whispered.

"You'll end up killing us." Thal whispered as she supposedly stared off into space, "Boromir's death was a good one... He was protecting others, those he had sworn to, and he gave himself redemption for past wrong-doings." Thal laughed and turned angrily to face him, "You would have us die like mongrels. Lying down like weaklings and let the dogs eat us."

Denethor nodded to himself, "Yes, I wish it all."

Thal looked over to Faramir as tears formed in his eyes, "Because you were robbed of Boromir, I shall do what ever I can in his stead." He bowed and turned to leave, "If I should return, perhaps you should think better of me, father."

Denethor pulled a goblet from the table, but didn't look up, "That will depended on the manner of your return." Faramir limped out the door, "And you?" He asked.

"Me?" Thal asked, "What am I suppose to reply with? You lost one son because of this war. He was a good man with faults, though he tried to repay for them. You are sending your only other son to his death because you are too proud to admit that you love him as much as you loved, and still love, Boromir." Thal walked over to the table and pulled Lord Denethor's face up to look at her. The guards jerked into motion to stop her but she turned her head and gazed at them, stopping them in their tracks, "You never even allowed me a chance." She finished as she turned her head back around. "And I can't thank you enough for it." She smiled, "I had a wonderful life. I loved everyone in it and they loved me. I was given the chance to live my own life that wasn't dictated by formalities and being a women of the court." She pulled out her sai with her free hand and twirled them him her hands, "If I am to die, it will be in battle. And nothing you _wish _will stop me." She released the power she had on the guards, as well as Lord Denethor's face.

Thal raced out of the room to find Faramir. She knew that he would be getting ready to leave for his attempt to retake Osgiliath. He was re-rallying all of his remaining troops for the suicide mission, "Faramir!" She called. He turned and saw her racing towards him. After ordering his men to continue, he walked to her, "You're all going to die if you try to retake Osgiliath."

"Risks must be taken."

"Risks?" Thal asked, "This isn't a risk, this is a death wish."

"In the name of the Steward." Faramir replied, "You would not understand."

"What is there to understand?" Thal asked, "He's trying to kill you for his own pride. He must know that this would never work. Why do you readily kill yourself for him? To measure up to our brother." Faramir's voice caught in his throat, "Faramir, believe it or not, Boromir believed that you surpassed him tenfold. I could see it in his eyes. You have a pure heart and he knows that you did what he was unable to. Please don't do this."

Faramir looked down, "Then I should at least be able to do what he _could_." He replied, "He could keep the forces of Osgiliath intact, so I must as well." He raised a hand to Thal's cheek, "You truly are like her in almost every way."

"My mother?" Faramir nodded, "I have no choice. If I where not like her, who would I be like? I have known too many elves and dwarfs to want that question answered." Faramir furrowed his eyebrows in question, "I lived with them when I was young."

"You are..." Faramir was cut off by one of the men calling him over.

Thal held on to his arm as he walked away, "You don't have to do this."

Faramir nodded sadly, "Yes I do."

T--------T

Anwanir walked up to Thal as she leaned against the wall of the room that Gandalf and Pippin had been given, "Thal?" He asked. She held her head and was crying when she looked up, "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing everyone." She whispered, "It was the life of a seer to lose everyone and now it is mine." Tears rolled down her cheeks as he pulled her into a loving hug, "I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Anwanir whispered, "Come, you mustn't stay cooped up all day." He kissed her gently on her tear streaked cheek and pulled her even more gently out of the door.

Thal looked around, "Where is Ireth?"

"She went with Gandalf, I am not sure where." Thal nodded as he pulled her along even more. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. She winced momentarily as the sun hit her face, "Am I going to be this way for all eternity?"

"An immortal life is not all that it seems." Anwanir replied, "But we must make the best of it. I am here for you, what ever you need." They walked passed the throne room and Thal stopped quickly. "Thal?"

"Shh." She whispered, placing her finger to her lips. Looking around, she saw that the guards were on the other side of the wall, eating. "Hmm." She chuckled in response to the men, shaking her head. She hadn't meant them to hear her, and they didn't. She placed her ear to the door and listened.

Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow, to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,  
All shall fade! All shall fade ...

"What do you hear?" Anwanir asked.

"Pippin has a lovely singing voice." She replied. Anwanir raised his eyebrow, "What, he does."

"That was Pippin?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised." Thal replied. Anwanir shrugged and looked out over the land. "I know. They're going to die." She said as she saw the men that Faramir had rallied together riding towards Osgiliath. Thal closed her eyes and grimaced as the first arrow struck a Gondorian soldier in the neck, killing him instantly.

* * *

**As it was with the Battle of Helms Deep, I am going to give the siege a chapter of it's own. I know that this is short, but I think it will be a good way to ease into the battle. I hope that everyone else believes so as well and doesn't mind this short chapter. If you do, I'm sorry and the battle chapter should be up soon!**


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**LOTRlover1066-** I wanted the last part of the last chapter to be sweet and touching, as it comes so close before the battle. I truly appreciate that you enjoy my battle scenes, I do try hard when I write them. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy what I write.

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** Personally, I love adding a little bit of confrontation to everything, it adds tension... I love tension. I'm super excited that you like Anwanir, I do like it when people say that they enjoy my OC's. So, thanks for that!

**Lintered-** Yeah, I start school early, but we got out May 26, so I guess it kinda of balances out. You're right, vacations should be fun, and I loved my break. This chapter is going to be just the siege and a little bit of the aftermath. Actually choosing to go Mordor as a diversion for Frodo and Sam and the actual battle are going to be the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take so long to get it up.

(--------)

She had heard the orders to open the gate, the wailing of women and children who had seen his lifeless body, and soldiers yelling to bring him to the Steward. Thal wasn't sure what had happened to Faramir, nor did she care, as she raced towards the tree that the soldiers would no doubt bring him to, "Faramir!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she kneeled next to her brother's body.

"Faramir?" Denethor's voice called, "Say, not, that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered." A soldier said, "None survived."

Thal sighed angrily, "Which is exactly what Faramir said before." She snapped as Denethor raced over to Faramir's body and leaned next to him, pushing Thal to the ground in his haste, "Now you care?" She spat as Denethor continued to ignore her.

Denethor let out a child-like cry and blubbered like a baby into Faramir's shoulder, "My sons are spent..." He whispered. Standing, Denethor stumbled away drunkenly, "My line has ended!" He half cried, half screamed.

"Who's fault is that?" Thal whispered as Pippin walked over to Faramir and placed his hand on Faramir's forehead.

Pippin gasped, catching Thal's attention, "He's alive... He's not dead!" Thal got to her feet and joined Pippin, "He needs medicine my Lord." Pippin added, continually getting ignored.

"My line has ended!" Denethor screamed once again. Thal sighed testily, he was really starting to get on her nerves. Thal strained her ears, trying to hear what he whispered to himself, but she heard nothing except the sounds of a madman, "Abandon your posts!" He yelled to the soldiers, "Flee. Flee for your lives." Thal rolled her eyes, ready to throw something at Denethor, but she was not given the chance as Gandalf whacked Denethor, with his staff, in the head and the stomach.

"Prepare for battle." Gandalf called, calmly, "Thal, come." He said as he raced towards the outer defenses. Thal followed him as he gave orders, "Come on, Men... To the Wall. You must defend the wall." Soldiers and civilians ran around in panic and confusion, "Return to your posts!" He added before turning to Thal, "Thal, you must find Anwanir and Ireth. We need them now."

Thal nodded and looked around, "You heard him!" Thal yelled to straggling soldiers, "Back to your posts."

One of the soldiers, the youngest of the bunch, scoffed, "We are to take orders from a women?"

The oldest in the group gasped the man's shoulder, "Get to your post." He growled. The young man nodded and raced off to his post as the elder gave a polite nod and did the same.

"Thank you, mother." Thal whispered, "What ever you have done here helps me." She added as she ran off. "Anwanir? Ireth?" She called as she ran.

"Thal?" Ireth's voice said from behind her.

"Ireth!" Thal exclaimed as she turned, "You must come quickly. The army of Mordor is just outside the gate."

Ireth nodded, "Just as it was in our vision."

"Unfortunately, that is the way it seems." Thal replied, "We must get Anwanir, have you seen him?" Ireth nodded and beckoned Thal to follow her, "Are you ready?"

Ireth sighed, "Is anyone ever?" She asked, "Anwanir?" She called as they reached Pippin's and Gandalf's bed chambers.

Anwanir opened to door, "Is it time?" He asked, gravely.

"That it is." Thal replied. Anwanir nodded and pulled out his sword. With that, the trio raced to the fighting, arriving just in time to hear Gandalf yell something about killing trolls, not aiming for the towers. It took Thal mere nanoseconds to hear what he was talking about, "Aim for the trolls, right." Thal mumbled, "I really hate trolls." Thal pulled out her bow and arrows and began shooting them at the grotesque creatures pushing the towers full of Orcs. Thal, Anwanir, Ireth, and the soldiers jumped back at the loud bang and crashing as the Orcs began to fill the area around them.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf called, "go back to the Citadel." Pippin mumbled something that Thal couldn't hear, but she did see an Orc go for Pippin, beind stopped by the end of Gandalf's sword. Thal pulled out her sais and began stabbing at the Orcs and Pippin came out of nowhere and stabbed one himself. Gandalf smiled, as if pleased, and spoke, but Thal was too preoccupied to try and hear what he was saying.

"Gandalf." Thal called to warn him of the large Orc that was posed to chop his head off. Gandalf turned and stabbed the Orc in the neck and nodded in thanks. Thal threw her sais in opposite directions, catching one Orc in the chest and another on directly between the eyes. As the Orcs fell over, Thal pulled her sais out and continued her fighting. Beside her, Ireth chopped off several Orc's heads, but gained a large gash on her cheek, which added to the tiny cut that she had just below her jaw, causing more blood to flow down her neck and into the neckline of her shirt.

Thal ran up the stairs to gain higher ground over the oncoming Orcs. She slashed several in the neck and stabbed at any body part that she could reach, using her anger to motivate her. She remembered what Boromir had died for and what Faramir had almost died for... The very person that always made them compete with each other for his affection. The man that had thrown her mother out when she was no longer of use to him. Lord Denethor... Speaking of Lord Denethor, where was that insane coward.

Once again, Thal stabbed a large and foul smelling Orc in the stomach and spin-kicked him to the ground. She couldn't help but notice that Pippin was worriedly heading towards the tomb room, "Pippin?" Thal called.

"Thal." Pippin said, "Lord Denethor, he's out of his mind." Thal nodded, thinking that he was the moment she stepped into the throne room, "I think that he's going to burn Faramir."

"What?" Thal asked, horrified, "Come on." She said, pulling Pippin towards the tomb. Once she reached the doors, Thal released Pippin and slammed the doors open, "What are you doing?" She asked in horror as she saw Faramir's body lying on wood.

Pippin raced over to the pyre and began to pull off the wood hysterically, "He's not dead... HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lord Denethor raced over to the pyre and pulled Pippin away harshly.

"Get your hands off of him!" Thal yelled. Denethor motioned to the soldiers and two of them grabbed her arms and began to pull her towards the door, "What are you doing? Get off of me!" Denethor said something to Pippin, but Thal was struggling against the soldiers to bother to listen. The soldiers threw Thal to the ground as Pippin stood up and Denethor closed the door behind him.

Pippin sighed, "What are we going to do?" He asked, more to himself then to Thal.

"Pippin." Thal said, placing his face in her hands, "Go get Gandalf. Tell him what is happening. If anyone can stop what Denethor intends to do, it's him." Pippin nodded and raced off to find Gandalf. Thal sighed angrily and ran towards the battle once again. She spun her sais in her hands and punched several Orcs in the face so that the handle of the sais crushed their noses into their skulls.

Thal spun her sais once again and caught another Orc in the neck with both of the sias. With one swift moment, Thal put away her sais and pulled out her sword, slicing several Orcs across the stomach. More Orcs came after her as the sound of horns reached her ears. Thal knew the horns and immediately became elated. She sliced one Orc up the middle and another across the stomach.

The war cries of the Rohirrim reached her ears next and Thal was sure that, while she was no doubt fighting something now, Ireth must be cheering inside. The Rohirrim being in Gondor would mean that Éomer would be there and they would get to see each other soon. Where was Ireth anyway? And where was Anwanir? Oh, well, no doubt they were killing something at the moment.

With her thoughts fully back on the battle and off of Anwanir, Ireth, and Éomer, Thal punched an Orc with the hilt of her sword so hard that he fell over the wall and landed on a spear that had been skewed into the ground. Thal saw several large Orcs circling a Gondorian soldier, so on instinct, she raced over and chopped off their heads. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw that the young man that had been so rude to her when she told the men to get back to their posts.

"You saved me?" He asked, "You can do that?"

"And don't forget it." Thal snapped back as she stabbed another Orc in the gut. Turning her back on the man, Thal looked up and gasped as she saw a flaming object fall over the courtyard. Was it Faramir? No, of course not. Gandalf would never have let that happen. Thal groaned in pain as a picture flashed across her mind, "Oh..." She whispered, "So passes Lord Denethor." Thal hadn't realized that she was standing still, a lamb to the slaughter, until something blunt collided with the back of her head.

T---------T

(-Groaning because of the headache that she had received, Thal prepared to stand up, but quickly lost her balance. Surrounding her, killing Orcs and protecting injured people so close to death, were hundreds of thousands of dead-like men, green and transparent. "Thal?" A voice called.

"What?" She asked, not really comprehending what was going on. Pippin and Gandalf ran towards her and helped her stand, "Pippin, Gandalf?"

Pippin pushed her to her feet while Gandalf held onto her arms, "Thal, are you okay?" Pippin asked. Thal nodded and looked around.

"What's happening?" She asked.-)

"She's a fighter." Nolofinwë told his daughter. Jenece nodded, "No doubt she got that from you."

"My daughter has many traits that she did not receive from myself or Denethor." Jenece said, "But, I suppose that you may be correct in that thinking." Nolofinwë placed his hand on his daughter's shoulders, "What?" She asked, not looking at him.

"I am proud of both of you."

"As am I." Théoden said as he placed his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "We all have things to be proud of." Jenece nodded and ran her hand over the water's surface, "What are we looking at now?"

"What you have to be proud of." Jenece stated simply.

(-Éomer walked rather gracefully over broken stone and splintered wood. He was, as everyone else was, searching for survivors. He sighed, there was no way that he was going to find anyone, everyone here was already dead. Plus, he had his mind on other, more important things. Things like getting back to his sister, making sure that she was okay, and finding Ireth so that he could kiss her again, as he wanted to from the moment that he knew that she was leaving for Minas Tirith.

Ireth. She was his world. She was the reason that he had not gone crazy the time that he had been exiled. He had been willing to risk death to stay in Edoras, but Ireth had insisted that he go, not willing to risk his death. She had nearly cried as she watched him leave, but he had promised her that they would see each other again.

A groan snapped Éomer out of his daydream, "Hello?" He called.

"Éomer?" A female voice asked.

Éomer felt his breath leave him, "Ireth?" He asked, more to himself. Running over to the were he had heard the voice from, Éomer began shoving heavy boulders out of the way. Slowly he found an arm sticking out that showed him he was close to finding her, "Ireth, darling?" He asked again. Finally he was able to move the last boulder off of her and he pulled her into his arms, "Ireth?"

Ireth opened her eyes, "I never thought I'd see you again. At least we got one last chance." She whispered, "I love you."

Éomer shook his head, "No, you're going to be alright." He said firmly, "Everything will be all right." He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Just stay with me." He said.

"I'll always be with you." She whispered, "Nothing could ever take me away."

"Lord Éomer!" A voice called, "Have you found anyone?"

"Yes!" Éomer yelled, "Come quickly!" He looked back down at Ireth, "They're coming, darling. You'll be alright."

Ireth chuckled, "Trying to convince yourself?" She asked as she stared off into space.

"Ireth?" Éomer asked as she continued to stare out into space, "Darling?" He placed his lips onto hers again, not wanting to leave her ever again. Hearing distant footsteps, Éomer pulled away as men clambered towards him. "Be extremely careful." He said threateningly.

The men nodded in confusion, "Of course." They said.-)

Jenece smiled as Théoden and Nolofinwë gaped in surprise, "Oh, you didn't know?" She joked, "I find that surprising."

Théoden smiled, "I must admit that he has certainly made a wonderful choice for himself."

Nolofinwë nodded, "As has Ireth for herself." Jenece ran her hand over the surface of the water in the well, "What else shall we see before we move on?" Jenece just smiled as a picture formed in the water.

(-Thal walked along the people that were carrying survivors onto makeshift infirmaries. She looked around, hoping to find Ireth and Anwanir carrying people as well, perhaps with Éomer in tow as well.

"Thal!" A voice called. Thal involuntarily smiled as Merry's and Pippin's figures came into sight.

"Merry!" She replied as the hobbits hugged her around her waist, "We've both missed you. What happened?" She asked, inquiring about the blood that caked his forehead.

"It's nothing." Merry said, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Thal reassured them, "Have either of you seen Ireth, Anwanir, or Éomer?"

Merry and Pippin shook their heads, "No, but Éowyn might have." Merry said. Thal was dumbstruck at the thought to Éowyn being in Minas Tirith, but once she thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"Thank you, Merry." Thal said, "Pippin, you should take Merry to get his wound cleaned up." Pippin nodded and led Merry in the direction of one of the less crowded makeshift infirmaries. After watching the two hobbits leave, Thal returned to the task at hand.

"Thal!"

"What now?" Thal asked herself, not wanted to be interrupted in her search for Anwanir again. Turning, Thal gasped as she saw Éomer with a gloomy look on his face, following several men who were carrying a gravely injured Ireth, "Oh no." She whispered.

"Thal." Éomer said as the men carrying Ireth passed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Thal replied, "What about Ireth?"

"I have no idea." Éomer said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, "I don't know why I..."

"I do." Thal said, "You love her." Éomer looked at her with shock and surprise in his eyes, "I have known for some time. I accidentally found out." Éomer just stared at her, too shocked to speak, "I must go, tell me if Ireth's condition changes." With that, Thal walked away to continue trying to find Anwanir. She hoped beyond hope that no one would stop her.

"Thal." A whisper came from directly below her. Thal knew that whisper, it was Anwanir.

"Anwanir?" Thal called as she jumped down several piles of rubble and debris to reach the voice, "Please speak to me!"

"Thal." Anwanir said again, just in time to hear where he was. Thal jumped one more pile of debris and found Anwanir lying under several small rocks. His head was bloody and he had been stabbed in the lower back, "It's you."

Thal laughed in an attempt to hold back tears, "Of course it is." She pulled Anwanir's head into her lap, "You're going to be okay."

"For all eternity." He mumbled before going unconscious.

Tears stung Thal's eyes. She knew that he was not dead, but how long would it stay that way, "Éomer! Gandalf!" She called as Anwanir's blood seeped into her pants. The call got attention and Éomer and Gandalf raced down to meet her, "Please." She begged with tears dripping down her face.

"Come." Gandalf said as he and Éomer lifted Anwanir from the ground, "You both need to be cared for."-)

"Love is painful." Jenece said, "However, you two must go." Nolofinwë and Théoden could do nothing but stare at what they wanted to be a part of, but would never be allowed that chance, "The hardest part of life is letting go."


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T------T

**perfect-in-purple-** First of all, I am ecstatic that you love my story and even more so that you decided to review. Reviews give me happy, bubbly feelings. As for Legolas and Tarí, they will be back together very soon and they will be making many more appearances... I even have an 'Epilogue' piece for them that I think, or hope, people will enjoy. Although, I have one question... Is it just me, or has the summer passed by way too fast. I have to start school in a week and a half... This makes me cry, I love summer! Thanks again!

**Lintered-** Actually, 'The hardest part of life is letting go' is a quote that is very close to my heart. I have had to live by it quite a few times and I am very happy that you like it. Thanks for reviewing about it, I was hoping that someone would!

Thank you to LOTRlover1066 and Lady Anck-su-namun!

T------T

Laying over Anwanir's still, barely living body, Thal cried silent tears as she felt his chest rise and fall raggedly. There was nothing that anyone else could do for him, he was on his own. Thal knew that Éomer was staying with Ireth as discreetly as possible. This thought made her shake her head, they needed to be open about their love... After all, Théoden was dead and Éomer was going to have to take over.

As Thal laid her head on Anwanir's chest, she was unaware that she was being watched. In the room across the hall Faramir lifted himself from his bed, careful not to cause anymore pain then he had. Through the open door of his room, he could see into the open door of the only other room on this level of Minas Tirith. Inside was a man with long, dark hair, who was lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his torso. As he looked more closely, he noticed that the women that was laying on his chest and crying was none other then his sister. Wait, sister? He didn't ever know her name, though he had no doubt that someone around must have said it...

"My lady?" He whispered as a women with golden hair passed. She turned into the room and he noticed that one of her arms was heavily bandaged and she held it close to her body.

"Yes?" She asked.

Faramir indicated the room across the hall, "I was wondering if you knew who the man was in that room?"

The women nodded, "He is Anwanir. An elf from the Woodland Realm. If I remember the story correctly, he and a small group of his fellow elves were exiled from there home and they moved to a small wood just beyond the boarder of Gondor and Rohan. I don't think I have ever seen Thal cry this much."

"Thal?" Faramir asked.

"Her. Her real name is Thalyin, but she is called Thal." The women said, indication the grief filled young lady that had just exited the room as she wiped tears off of her face, "She lived with them as a child. She and Anwanir are the only survivors of an Orc attack that took the lives of her mother, his father, and the other elves that had been exiled." Faramir felt his stomach lurch as he heard what she said. An Orc attack? Lady Jenece was killed by Orcs?

"My Lady..." Faramir said, "If it is not too bold, what is your name?"

The women smiled, "Of course it isn't. My name is Éowyn." Faramir nodded as Éowyn smiled. Her name, and the rest of her, was very beautiful. But where did she acquire her arm injury, he wondered?

"My Lady... Éowyn, were did you injure yourself?"

Éowyn shifted sheepishly, "I injured myself during battle." She said, not wishing to indulge too many reasons as to her injured arm.

"Battle?" Faramir asked indignantly as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"You seem surprised." Éowyn replied, amused at the look on his face. In fact, he looked rather like fly, "What is your name, good sir?" She asked, in order to stop him from mumbling incoherent apologies and explanations.

Faramir smiled, "Faramir, son of Denethor." He replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She replied with a flirtatious-yet-nervous smile. Éowyn had intended to say more, but what ever she had to say was cut off by a loud crash above her.

T------T

Thal raced over to Éomer as he tried to knock over another free standing statue or anything that he could break in his rage, "Éomer, stop!" That demanded. He paid no attention to her demand as he attempted to find something else that he could use to stop his anguish, "This isn't going to make her get better." Thal said, hitting the nail on the head, so to speak.

"Why can't I do anything for her?" Éomer asked, more to himself then to Thal. He dropped to his knees and cried.

Walking up to him and dropping to her knees as well, Thal placed her hands on Éomer's face, "Look at me, Éomer." She demanded calmly, "Look at me." Éomer looked up, "There is nothing that we can do for her know. She is in the best of care, I have been assured that. Please, Ireth wouldn't want you to refuse to do what you can against Sauron for her. Go to the Throne Room. Please." Éomer nodded and stood up, "Thank you."

"I don't know what I will do if she dies." He said.

"That is a bridge that we have not crossed." Thal replied, " You don't know that she will die, so don't believe that her destiny is already sealed."

"Where are you going?" Éomer asked as Thal walked in the opposite direction of the Throne Room.

Thal turned, "I am going to find Amrod. He deserves to know that his father is dead and his daughter is injured." Éomer nodded and continued walking. He knew that he had to keep his emotions in check if he was going to fight and ward off any unwanted attention. Thal, however, was getting rather annoyed with Ireth's and Éomer's secrecy. The king was dead and, while it was unfortunate, there was no way to change that. If Éomer loved Ireth as much as Thal knew that he did, then he would want her to be his Queen. And if Thal was correct in her thinking, the Queen was a hard person to hide.

Walking down an abandoned hallway, Thal sighed to herself. It was not going to be easy to tell Amrod what she needed to tell him, "Thalyin!" A voice called. Sighing again, Thal turned. It was now or never.

"Amrod." The tall and handsome man raced over to her in worry and fear, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." He replied, "But I have not been able to find Ireth or my father... Have you seen them?" It was clear by looking into his eyes that his soul was being ripped apart by the thought of what could have happened to his beloved daughter and his father, the man who had always been his rock and supported him.

Thal lowered her gaze for a moment and then looked back into his eyes, "Amrod... Uncle, Ireth was gravely injured during the battle and she has been taken to one of the infirmaries for her her injuries." Amrod let out a shuttering gasp and had to lean against the wall for support, "And Nolofinwë was killed in battle. I am so sorry that I have to tell you this." Amrod slid down the wall and cried into his knees as what she said sunk in.

Amrod looked back up at Thal, hoping that he could be mad at her for bringing Ireth along with her. But when he saw the tears in Thal's eyes, he knew that she was being honest about her feelings, "Ireth is going to be alright, though. Correct?"

A tear dripped down Thal's cheek, "They do not know. She is as well as can be expected but one of the catapults landed above her and she was buried in stone and wood until Éomer found her and had her brought to one of the infirmaries." Amrod noticed a flash in Thal's eyes that he couldn't place. It was almost as if Thal knew something about his daughter and Éomer that he didn't. Ireth and Éomer couldn't possibly be in love with each other... Could they?

"I... I... What are we going to do?" Amrod asked, "This can not be all that Sauron has to throw at us."

Thal shook her head sadly, "No, it is not. But I have a feeling in that we will be seeing his full wrath by the end of this. Be it the end of Sauron, or the end of us all." Amrod nodded, showing that he shared her view, "You should regroup with the uninjured soldiers of Rohan and Gondor, I must make my way to the Throne Room to find out what Aragorn and the others will make the next course of action."

Amrod shook his head, "No. I want to see my daughter."

"You will be able to, I promise." Thal replied, "But now is not the time. I have been promised to be notified if anything changes with her, and you will be the first that I tell. But not now. Please." Amrod nodded and stalked away to find the other soldiers. Thal sighed as she let a tear drip down her face; if Ireth didn't survive, it would be the end of both Amrod and Éomer as she knew it.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that I would be putting the choice to go to Mordor and Battle at Mordor as this chapter, but I changed my mind. That will be the next chapter. I think that the Siege and the Battle needed a chapter in between them so that it wasn't battle after battle. Personally, that would be too much battle in a small amount of time. Plus, I wanted to get Amrod's reaction to Ireth's injury and his fathers death, as well as Faramir meeting Éowyn. I hope that you all can forgive me for making you wait a little longer!**


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T-------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** If you think that you read the last chapter to fast, at least you know now. Yes, poor Anwanir is fighting for his life from a back wound. Life sucks sometimes. Are you serious about Anwanir being one of your favorite male LOTR OC's? Because if you are, that makes me squeal with happiness, and I don't squeal that often. I love it when others love my OC's! We will find out Anwanir's fate soon enough, so I hope you can wait until then. As you said, on a happier note, I'm overjoyed that you like the meeting between Faramir and Éowyn. I was hoping that it wouldn't be two rushed or anything like that. Thanks!

**LOTRlover1066-** I am glad that you think that the last chapter was very well put together. That is what I always hope to do. Unfortunately, I can't tell you about Anwanir's fate. It would ruin the surprise and I hate ruining the surprise. I am happy that you care about what happens to him. It means that I've made him believable enough to be cared about and that's what I like to do! Thank you!

T-------T

Breathing heavily as she paced across the Throne Room, Thal willed herself to listen to what the men were talking about. But the harder she tried, the harder it became, because all she wanted to think about was Anwanir. She wasn't helped by the fact that Gandalf had just stated the depressing news that Frodo was no longer in his sight, "Well, that's good news." Thal snapped bitterly. It was as if everything that they had done meant nothing.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would now it." Aragorn said. Thal could tell by the tone of his voice that she needed to figure out a way to calm down, and quickly. Sighing, Thal leaned against the wall and slid down so that she could sit on the floor. Gandalf explained that it was only a matter of time until Sauron captured the Ring and that his army was regrouping.

Gimli, who was sitting on the steward's chair, breathed out a puff of smoke from his pipe and gruffly retorted, "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Thal choked on Gimli's smoke and waved her hand on front of her face to make it dissipate. Gimli looked over to her and rolled his eyes. The smoke didn't smell that bad.

"It matters because ten thousand Orcs stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf replied. Sighing, he added, "I have sent him to his death."

Thal sighed, "I should have gone with him." She muttered.

"What?" Gandalf asked, turning to her in surprise.

Looking up at everyone in the room, Thal sighed again, "When I awoke and made my way to the surface of the Lake at Amon Hen, I wondered whether I should follow Frodo and Sam to Mordor, or whether I should go to Rohan with everyone else. My decision is obvious. I should have gone with Frodo and Sam, I see that now. I could have helped them with there journey. I _should _have helped them."

"No, Thal." Aragorn replied, "You made the right decision, we need you here." Thal scoffed, "Besides, there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Thal asked, disbelievingly, "How could that be possible, Aragorn?" She stood up, "What would we do? Empty Sauron's lands by drawing out his armies? Should we gather all of our strength and meet him in battle at the Black Gate?"

"That's exactly what we would do." Aragorn said, causing Gimil to choke on his smoke in surprise.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer replied. He couldn't believe what Aragorn was thinking, "We will fail."

Aragorn sighed, "We can not achieve victory for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us." A strange expression that Thal couldn't place crept onto Aragorn's face, "Keep him blind to all that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said simply.

Gandalf shook his head slowly and sadly, "Sauron will suspect a trap." He said, "He will not take the bait."

Thal chuckled as Gimli spoke up, "Certainty of death." He said, "Small chance of success." He added, as he indicated 'small' by placing his index finger and thumb about an inch apart, "What are we waiting for?"

Pulling her sias out of her belt, Thal ran the blades together so hard and quickly that they sparked, "Sounds like a plan to me." She said smiling while flames flickered in her eyes.

T------T

Marching to the Black Gate, it was impossible to say anything. The tension and nerves that surrounded the men was impenetrable, but they kept on marching. Aragorn was wearing King's Armor, complete with the White Tree. Pippin and Merry wore armor adorned with the White Tree as well. Thal, however, wore no armor. All she had was the clothing that she had worn in the past months, the clothes that she had been patching after every battle. It had just occurred to her that she should probably get more soon if she was alive to do so.

Once they reached their destination, everyone stood and waited. After a long while of waiting, Pippin whispered something, but Thal was too preoccupied to hear him. Her thoughts were not on Anwanir, but on the people that had died in the battles that she had been in. She felt all of their presences around her. Not only that, she felt as if she was surrounded by her mother, Boromir, her grandfather, Théoden, Théodred, the elves that had cared for her, everyone. Anyone that she knew that had died was with her in that moment, she knew it.

Aragorn rode forward and called to Sauron. As he rode back, Thal felt something that she could only describe as a surge of power. All of the pain and hate and anger that she had felt in the past two years, ever since losing her mother, had melted away and all of the love and care that she had felt her whole life, particularly after meeting her family and accepting her true feelings for Anwanir, took it's place. A strange sensation emerged in the pit of her brain and moved outward until it encased her completely. As if she had no will, Thal pulled out her sword and placed its point on the ground, her hands holding onto the top of the hilt.

Aragorn was riding back and forth while speaking to the men in an attempt to help them muster their courage as thousands upon thousands upon thousands of Orcs marched toward them. Thal, however, wasn't paying any attention to what her friend was saying. As he spoke the sensation that was growing in her started to make her stiffen in the position she was standing in. Her eyes were burning pleasantly and she hardly noticed that Pippin and Merry were staring up at her as they listened to Aragorn. If she could have seen herself, then Thal would have known that her eyes were completely white, matching the streak in her black hair.

"...I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn finished. The men surrounding Thal let out a resounding cheer as they pulled out their swords. What happened to Thal shocked everyone, except perhaps Amrod. As the men cheered, Thal's magic seemed to pulse through them. They, too, felt the presence of the dead that they represented by battling Sauron's forces. Not only that, the men and, surprisingly, Orcs looked on in awe as Thal floated, actually _floated_, above them with her sword in hand.

"The time has come for all to recognize our power." Amrod muttered to himself, not looking up at Thal, but knowing what was going on, "_Öde_." He whispered, "Your reign of terror has come to an end, Sauron." He felt pain flash across his head and he smiled. Sauron had heard him and what he had heard mad him angry.

Thal, too, had heard what Amrod had said and she had felt what he had felt. She couldn't help but smile along with him, but her smile broadened when she heard Gimli mumble to Legolas, "I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf."

"What about side by side with the friend?" Legolas responded.

Gimli chuckled, "Aye, I could do that."

"If they had done that before, then this mission would have gone so much smoother." Thal whispered. She stared at Sauron's Eye and heard it whisper to Aragorn. As she floated downward a massive vibration swept across the land, knocking the unsuspecting occupants, men and Orc, back. When her feet landed on the ground, she half smiled at Aragorn, who was looking at her with amazement and shock.

"For Frodo." He whispered and then ran forward. Pippin and Merry followed him, yelling as loud as possible. They were then followed by Thal, Legolas, and Gimli, and then the rest of the army. The Orcs raced towards them with a blood lust and a fury that none of them had seen before.

Thal trust her sword into the nearest Orc that she could reach. She felt her power surge giving her energy that she would most defiantly not have had before. Next, she stabbed an Orc in the neck and swung around so fast that she chopped another's head off. Near her, Legolas was shooting arrows at Orcs while Gimli was using his axe to chop them to pieces. For once, they did not seem to be in competition with one another.

Farther away, Éomer had the awful luck of being surrounded by Orcs. Thal noticed this and picked up a fallen Orc's spear and threw it, skewering three of the Orcs. Éomer finished off the remaining two and nodded quickly in thanks while Thal snapped an Orc's neck. She nodded back as she ran her sword across two Orc's throats, killing them in the process.

A moment later, while slicing an Orc in half, Thal was stunned by a blow to her back by a blunt object. She fell to her knees and saw that an Orc above her was sending his sword straight down. Thanks to her fast reflexes, Thal pulled hers up just fast enough to stop from getting sliced in half. She pushed the Orc back and stabbed him in the stomach as she got to her feet.

Back in the fight, Thal sliced Orcs up and down, chopped off their heads, and stabbed them in various fatal places. Although, it did not come without a fair share of injuries. One Orc had elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose. As blood poured out of her nose and down her face, she killed the Orc, but she lurched backwards as a sword grazed her back diagonally. She turned just in time to see Amrod throw a sai at the Orc, catching it in the eye and killing automatically. With a flick of his wrist, he brought the sai back to him with a smile on his face. Her body was bruised and cut in various places, mostly her arms and neck.

Thal saw another Orc running for her and she brought her sword up and sliced it diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. Behind that Orc, an Orc was trading blows with Pippin. Pippin, being so small, outmaneuvered the Orc and stabbed him in the stomach. Pride glowed on his face as he caught another Orc in the back. Nearby, Merry stabbed an Orc in the foot, giving Legolas enough time to shot it in the neck. He chopped another's legs off and stabbed another in the pelvic region.

As Thal fought another Orc, it raised it's sword and caught swung it so that it caught Thal just above her breasts and just under her neck. To retaliate, she chopped off it's arms and stabbed it in the mouth, catching another Orc in the back of the head. Several feet away, Gimli was knocked down and his axe went flying. Thal caught it and used it to chop off a few more Orc heads. After that, she swiftly threw it back. Gimli caught it and sliced the Orc that had knocked him down horizontally in half.

Out of nowhere, Thal was caught in the neck by a thick chain with a large mace attached to it. She was thrown sideways and had the wind knocked out of her and she had three small scrapes on her neck, but it could have been worse had the Orc holding that mace caught his mark. He had planned to catch her in the head with his mace, but his legs had be sliced at by the two little hobbits seeing their friend in trouble. His attention then turned to the hobbits, so he took his eyes off of Thal. Big mistake. Thal caught her breath and stabbed the Orc in the back of where his heart was.

As soon as the three went back to fighting, there was a giant rumbling and the ground began to shake. Thal looked over after nearly losing her balance and saw that a large troll was swinging a mace at Aragorn, who rolled over out of the way just in time. If that wasn't enough, a Nazgûl flew above them, scooping up men in it's large jaws. Almost as quickly as the Nazgûl showed up, the sounds of Eagle cries could be heard. As the large Nazgûl flew in for the kill again, the Eagles attacked it, pecking and biting as hard as they could.

Moments later, the ground began to rumble again. Lava spewed out of the top of Mount Doom as the Tower of Barad-dûr fell, Sauron's eye disappeared, letting off a large explosion. The land inside the Black Gate and the Gate itself crumbled. Merry let out a jubilant call of, "FRODO!" and Thal couldn't keep herself from crying. It was finally over.

--------

**Sorry if that was really crappy. I hope that it wasn't, but I look to your reviews to tell me what it was really like. Just a side note, no this is not over yet. Aragorn needs to be crowned, the hobbits need to go back to the Shire, and stuff like that. I will probably have two or three more chapters after this, so, yes, it is coming to an end. That's really sad now that I think about it.**


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** I am definitely ecstatic that Anwanir is one of your favorite male OC's. Have no fear, his fate will soon be revealed. Thank you for saying that you loved my description of Thal's 'power surge', I was hoping that it would be well written enough for people to like it. As for the conversation between Gimli and Legolas, I really think that had they done that sooner, the trip would have been much smoother. But, what can you do? As for the snorting... What snorting?

**LOTRlover1066-** Yes, I am afraid to say that there will only be about two or three more chapters in this story. I'm really going to miss it very much. I'm sorry that that will be all, but I, unfortunately, can not go on forever... As much as I try. Again, I am sorry. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Thank you TweakyTree!

T--------T

The War was over. In Gondor, the injured were being cared for and the uninjured Rohirrim were preparing to make their way back home. For those in Rohan, they waited. Waited for the ones they loved, the ones they would never see again, a king that was dead...

It was dark and the exhaustion from many nights without sleep finally took their toll on the occupants of Rohan. In Edoras, Maranwë slept dreaming of having her family home safe. None of the people who she knew could even comprehend what was about to happen, but to her it was something that had happened several times before. As she turned in her sleep, she thought she was dreaming the feeling of a large hand on her cheek sending warmth all throughout her body.

Her eyes flickered open and she felt tears burn her eye, "No." She whispered as the semi-transparent image of her husband stood before her. Shuttering, she shook her head, hoping that it would make what she knew had happened untrue.

"Hello, darling." Nolofinwë replied as he continued to stroke her cheek, "You know what this means."

"It's not true." Maranwë persisted.

"I'm afraid it is." Nolofinwë replied as he rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, "The king was killed as well." Maranwë shuttered again, "But Amrod survived. Both the Siege on Gondor and the Battle at the Black Gate." Maranwë's jaw dropped, "But it is over, my darling. The War is won, and Amrod will be home soon."

Maranwë let tears drip down her face, "What of Ireth? What happened to her?"

"She was injured." Nolofinwë replied, "Even I do not know how she will fair." Taking a shuttering breath, he continued, "But I have all faith that she is being well cared for. If that were not so, Éomer would be most displeased."

"Éomer?" Maranwë asked with slight shock in her voice. Nolofinwë nodded and Maranwë let out a shaky chuckle, "I can not say that I am too surprised. Although I believe that her parents will be."

"I was myself." Nolofinwë admitted, "But I haven't much time, I must leave soon." Maranwë nodded hesitently, "I love you, my darling. Jenece asked me to tell you that she was extremely sorry about the way that she left and she that loves you as well. Please tell Amrod, when he returns, what we have said."

Maranwë nodded, "How is Jenece." She asked.

Nolofinwë smiled, "Very proud of her daughter. And just as proud of the rest of the family." With that, he bent down and gave his wife a final kiss. He stood up right and, with Maranwë watching with tears dripping down her face, he dissipated. It was as if he had never been there. He was gone. At least until Maranwë would see him again, and that would most definitely happen.

T------T

Back in Minas Tirith the sun was beinning to rise. The uninjured soldiers who had fought at the Black Gate were either packing to go home, if the were Rohirrim, or finding their families through the rubble, if they where Gondorian. The injured soldiers had been brought back to the city and were being taken care of my many novice healers. Thal was one of those...

At the moment she was sitting on a hard-as-stone cot waiting for the plants on her wounds to dry and the healer, a girl about 25, to finish assessing her bruises and checking for broken bones. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Éomer found her inability to want to sit still very humorous, "Oh shut up." She replied sourly as the others laughed. She had reason to be bitter, the moment that she had returned she wanted to see Anwanir. That had been hindered by Aragorn's insistence that her injuries needed attention.

"Thal, please." Legolas said, "You could be severely injured and we would not know it." He knew that she wanted to see Anwanir, and he did not blame her. Had it been Tarí who had been hurt as badly as Anwanir was, he didn't know what he would have done. In the short amount of time that he had known the beautiful elf, he had fallen for her very hard. Now if he could only convince her to come to Mirkwood and to convince his father to let her stay. If there was one problem, it would be that she had been with another and had a child. Much more then that, she had been with a human and the child was a 'half-breed' as many so delicately referred to it.

"Can I go now?" Thal asked the young women. She nodded and Thal hopped off of the bed with vigor. Legolas smiled to himself and moved out of the way as Thal left the room.

Extremely pleased to be out of the room that had been like a cage for her since her re-arrival in Minas Tirith, Thal turned a corner that led to the corridor that Anwanir was in very quickly. So quickly, in fact, that she accidentally ran into Éowyn, "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized the quickest that she could.

"There was no harm done." Éowyn replied, noticing Thal's rush, "You seem to be off rather quickly." Thal nodded, trying to leave, "Are you going to see Anwanir?"

"Yes." Thal said, "I am. But, how are you." She asked, remembering that Merry had said that Éowyn had been injured during battle.

"I am fine." Éowyn responded, "Is it true that the War is over?" Thal nodded with a smile on her face, "Finally. We can live in peace."

"Yes, we can." Éomer said as he walked up behind Thal and hugged his sister, "It is good to know that you are well."

"As it is you." Éowyn replied. Thal smiled at the interaction between the brother and sister that were standing next to her. How expression darkened, however, when Faramir entered the room, flanked by soldiers asking about his well being.

"I'm fine." He reassured them over and over.

"And your lucky." Thal replied with her arms crossed across her chest, "You were the only survivor of that ill-conceived attempt to claim what was lost." She walked up to him, her face stern, "And you could have just as easily been one of the others." Faramir was shocked, and rather scared, by the fact that she looked even more like her mother when she had that expression on her face. Once again, he found himself unable to speak around that expression; he just nodded and stared.

"Staring is not polite, my dear sir." Éowyn said, jokingly.

"No, I suppose it is not." Faramir agreed with a smirk on his face. Thal raised her eyebrows, amused. How long had they known one another? And why did they act as if they were an elderly married couple? This was certainly going to be interesting.

Thal cleared her throat, gaining the attention back on to herself, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go." Not waiting for an answer, Thal left. She knew that Éomer would excuse himself to try and see Ireth, making some excuse or another, and then Faramir and Éowyn would be alone, after Faramir got rid of the soldiers, of course. What would happen then, Thal didn't know, but she was intensely curious to find out.

That, however, would have to wait until later. Now all she wanted was to see Anwanir and nothing else would stop her. Running along at top speed, Thal raced to Anwanir's room. The moment Thal entered his room, her eyes filled with tears. Sitting in bed, sighing in boredom with his arms across his chest, was Anwanir. He was alive and obviously had not been allowed to leave. Looking over towards the doorway, he saw a dumbstruck Thal and smiled, "Thal." He whispered.

Without realizing what she was doing, Thal raced forward and pulled Anwanir into a deep and passionate kiss. So passionate, in fact, that Anwanir was pushed backwards and his head hit the wall. Thal pulled back and smiled, "Sorry."

But Anwanir didn't seem to notice that his head had been rammed against stone, "That was unexpected." He said. Thal chuckled, "But not unwanted." He added as what seemed as an afterthought. Thal smiled again and kissed him on the cheek, but then she smacked him on the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just keep pretending to die on me." She replied, "Do you enjoy seeing me squirm?"

"Absolutely." Anwnair remarked, gaining him another smack. Thal also chose this time to move away, as if she was angry with him and didn't want to be around him. Anwanir pulled her back so that she was looking into his eyes, "I don't think so." He said before continuing the passionate kiss that Thal had cut off.

T--------T

It was dark, but the sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon. Éomer stood outside the Golden Hall, just staring out at everything and thinking. Not very long ago, he has left Minas Tirith to be the bearer of bad news throughout Rohan. He had returned, told the news of his uncle's death, and began the preparations to become king. With the promise of return to see Aragorn gain a crown of his own.

Éomer had left much in Minas Tirith, the first of which was his sister. Éowyn had decided to stay, even though her injury had healed, in order to stay with Faramir. When he first heard her news, he was sure how to react. But with Thal's reassurance that Faramir was a good man and that she would have her eyes on them, he agreed to not make a fuss as he left. The hardest part about leaving Minas Tirith was leaving the women that he loved. Ireth's condition had not gotten better when he had to leave. He knew that it had been hard for Amrod as well, leaving his daughter in the care of people that he did not know was painful for him. Although, with more individual assurance from Thal, they left.

Glancing down for a moment, Éomer noticed slight moment at the gate, which had just been opened. The sun had risen enough so that he could see a small figure riding on a familiar horse and holding their head down towards the wind, which had gotten heavier. The figure held up their head and Éomer felt a jolt of ecstasy race through his body. Jumping down the stairs, he raced over to the horse as the rider jumped off of the horse, "Ireth?" He asked, hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Éomer?" Ireth replied, turning with a look of shock on her face.

Éomer stood in shock with tears dripping down his face, "You're alive." He said. Ireth nodded and Éomer took his chance. In the stable, just as the sun was rising, he pulled Ireth into a deep kiss. Ireth responded by placing her arms around his neck.

"Everyone will be waking soon." Ireth said, pulling away for a moment, but continuing the kiss as soon as she finished speaking.

"I don't care." Éomer replied, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ireth said.

Éomer pulled back and smiled, "Ireth, I love you. Truly." Ireth smiled and stoked his cheek, "I don't want to be without you, not even in death." Ireth's smile turned into an expression of confusion, "And contrary to what you think, I believe that you are a Queen." This time Ireth's jaw dropped, "Ireth, be with me, until we the day that I die."

Ireth choked back tears and managed to say, "Longer." Éomer smiled and pulled her back into there kiss. He spun her around in joy and only stopped when the two of them finally noticed that the people of Edoras were cheering and clapping. Ireth looked over and saw her grandmother and parents in the front of the crowd. Her mother was smiling, her grandmother was crying, and her father was trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed the love between his daughter and Éomer before. And more then that, Ireth knew that her grandfather and Théoden were watching as well.


	35. Chapter XXXV

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T--------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** Well, that was a lot of 'YAY's that I got from you. I appreciate it. I am very happy that you liked the conversation between Anwanir and Thal, or at least the little bit that you pointed out. As for the 'Maranwë/Nolofinwë' part, I will be the first to admit that I love seeing couples that have been married for many, many years be loving with each other, so I wanted to do something like that. I am glad that you thought it was sweet because that was what I was going for. With Thal and Faramir, I figured that they still would be a little weird around each other, having just met and all, so I am happy that you approve. I'm sorry that I only have a few more chapters left, so I am just as excited and upset as you. It's nice to know that you feel that way.

**LOTRlover1066-** Yay, I'm not hated... At least by you. I will be sad when this story is over, but it's also a happy ending because I achieved a lot with this story. I have enjoyed working on this story and it is nice to know that other people have enjoyed the end products. After this story, I'm not sure if I will do anymore Lord of the Rings stories... I don't want to do anything that is too overdone, you know. I like to be as individual as possible. Thanks again.

**HuntressoftheMoon-** First of all, thanks for the review, I appreciate all input. I am glad that you thought that the last chapter was sweet, I did try hard on it. As for Éomer being married to someone else in the book, I know this. I mentioned earlier that I didn't think that I was going to have her in this story. I would like to thank you for mentioning her, because if I hadn't known about Lothiriel, I would have wanted to. Thanks again!

T---------T

It was the day before Aragorn was to be crowned king and Frodo had yet to wake from his slumber of exhaustion and injury that he had sustained in Mordor. Sam was awake and, just like in Rivendell, he barley left his best friend's side. At the moment, however, he was sitting with Faramir, Thal, and Anwanir in the Throne room watching Aragorn pace back and forth. The three tried to keep their laughter from bursting out while Sam sat on the floor and glanced towards the door nervously. Thal noticed this and sighed, getting Sam's attention.

"What?" He asked.

Thal shook her head, "Do you want to go and see how Frodo is doing?" She asked. Sam nodded timidly, "Well, then lets go." Sam immediately jumped to his feet and raced towards the door, "Is anyone else going to come?" Aragorn nodded and followed Sam out the door, "Anwanir, Faramir?"

"I think that it would be best if I stayed." Faramir replied.

"I'll keep him company." Anwanir said, thinking of an excuse that would let him move as little as possible as his injury was still apparent and still caused him a fair amount of pain. Thal nodded and left the room, hoping that Frodo would be awake this time. Every time that Sam left the room and returned to see that Frodo was still asleep, he became very gloomy. Even more then he had been before.

Thal walked up to the room and saw that the door was open. She also heard laughter coming from inside the room and one of those laughs was Frodo! Quickening her pace to the best of her ability, Thal raced towards the door and practically threw herself inside. All of the Fellowship was reunited in that room, Pippin and Merry jumping on Frodo's bed, Gandalf was at the foot of the bed and laughing, Gimli and Legolas were on the left side of the bed and smiling while Aragorn was on the right, Sam was nearing the bed, Thal walked over to Frodo with a smile on her face as well, and she knew beyond any doubt that Boromir was watching what he helped achieve because they would have been lost without his help.

"Thal." Frodo said, "You're alright?"

"Well, I was the last time I checked." She replied.

"But Sam and I saw you fall." He said, "Everyone did. You fell into the river and sunk under."

"I am well, I promise." Thal reassured the small hobbit, "It is you that is the one that you should be worried about." She said, "You destroyed the ring, but at a price. So rest."

Frodo laid back, but sat up again, "Can you really do magic?" Thal smiled and chuckled as she raised her hand and muttered under her breath. What looked like blue snow flakes fell from the ceiling to the amazement of the four hobbits in the room. Their smiles, so childlike and carefree, made Thal realize that everything was worth was she and her comrades had gone through. She also noticed a deep emptiness behind Frodo's eyes and knew that nothing would ever be the same for him again.

T----------T

All of the people of Minas Tirith and others from various places around Middle Earth crowded into the courtyard in Minas Tirith. Aragorn was kneeling in front of Gandalf as Gandalf reached over to Gimli and took the crown that Gimli was holding from the dwarf. "Now come the days of the king." Gandalf called. He muttered something under his breath, but only Aragorn could hear him; not only because of Gandalf's whispering, but because of the cheering of the people.

Aragorn stood as the cheering began to fade. He turned, but paused to catch his breath. As he finished turning and Thal could see in his face that this he knew that he was facing the idea that he was destiny at last. Aragorn raised his hand to quiet down the rest of the cheering, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us, together, rebuild this world that we may share it in days of peace." The cheering began again and Thal smiled as she looked over to right and saw Faramir and Éowyn gazing lovingly at each other before turning there attention back to Aragorn. Thal leaned closer to Anwanir, who was on her left, and continued to listen to Aragorn as he sung.

Finishing his song, Aragorn walked down the aisle between the people. Thal smiled more broadly as Aragorn made his was past Éomer, Ireth, Éowyn, Faramir, Anwanir, and herself. They all bowed or curtsied to him, but he stopped in front of Thal and held out his arms. She chuckled and hugged him, "You saved us all. Including me." Thal said. She pulled back and added, "I'd still be lost if you hadn't found me."

"We would be just as lost." Aragorn replied. He turned to Éomer and Ireth and congratulated them on there marriage before continuing on. He stopped again in front of a large group of elves who were being led by Legolas. They placed a hand on the others shoulder and Aragorn thanked Legolas, who was trying his best to hold back his smile. Moving out of the way, Legolas revealed Elrond, who was standing in front of a white banner. He, in turn, stepped out of the way and Aragorn stood in shock as Arwen was revealed. She bowed to him and an amused twinkle played in her eyes as Aragorn's expression stayed the same. He soon began to stroke her face and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered even louder as Aragorn and Arwan pulled away from each other and laughed joyfully. The walked hand in hand passed the people until they came upon the hobbits. The looked around at each other and the bowed before the king and queen, "My friends." Aragorn said, "You bow to no one." With that he kneeled, followed by the rest of the people in the courtyard, overwhelming the little hobbits.

Back down the aisle, Thal looked over to Ireth and smiled to her. Both of them had the same idea, and Thal nodded to Ireth to show that they did. Raising their hands and muttering under their breath, they called for something that would truly show the peace that had been bestowed upon Middle Earth. Seconds later, white petals fell around them. The children called and pointed in surprise and the adults stood still, dumbfounded. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits smiled towards the cousins as a petal stuck to Pippin's nose.

T-------T

It had been several months since the hobbits had returned home to the Shire. There had been no news from them to the other members of the Fellowship, nor had there been any the other way around. Thal rode down dirt roads towards the Shire to an event that she wouldn't have missed even if rabid Orcs had stood in her way. The event in question was Sam's wedding to Rosie Cotton.

One night, several nights before, Thal had not been able to sleep. Early in the morning, she had been hit by visions of a hobbit wedding and a hobbit women, the bride, with ribbons on her hair. Before Sam had left to return to the Shire, he had described Rosie to her, so Thal knew exactly what was happening.

Stopping just outside of the Shire, Thal tied up her horse and muttered, "Stay here, I'll be right back." The horse caught her sleeve in it's mouth and pulled her back, "This won't take long." She persisted, pulling her sleeve away. He whinnied, but complied, "I'll be right back." The Shire seemed abandoned, but Thal knew that everyone must be at the wedding. She walked along the road, but stopped when she heard music playing behind the trees. Thal made her way through the trees and stopped behind one, so that she could see everything, but no one could see her.

The wedding was more then beautiful. Flowers floated around, falling off of trees, and Sam looked happier then Thal had ever seen him. Pippin, Frodo, and Merry were sitting in the front row smiling for their friend. Thal sat under the tree as Sam and Rosie said beautiful things about each other and kissed, cheers meeting them when they parted. Rosie threw her bouquet of flowers into the crowd and Pippin, of all people, caught it. A hobbit women next to him sent an impish smile and wink his way. Pippin nodded to her and turned back with an innocent look on his face.

Thinking that she should give something to Sam and Rosie for their marriage, Thal thought about what Gandalf had said about Bilbo's birthday. He had had a lot of fireworks that night. But, then again, it wasn't night. Thal thought hard and smiled when something finally popped into her head. When she was a child, faeries had lived in the woods that she had lived in. She had saved one who had gotten her foot stuck in a knothole in the wood and they had been grateful to her ever since, considering that the faerie had been the princess.

Thal closed her eyes and whispered, "Honeyleaf. Clearberry." In no time flat, two faeries emerged in front of her. The realized who she was and fluttered over to hug her face, "It's nice to see you two again, as well." Honeyleaf, the princess, looked triumphant over Clearberry, her older brother. Thal immediately noticed and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" She asked. Honeyleaf shrugged it off and Thal sighed, "Anyway, do you see that?" She pointed to the wedding. The nodded, "Well, my friend, Sam, just got married and I was wondering if you could help me." Yet again, the faeries nodded and flew over towards the wedding.

Thal stayed behind the tree and watched and Honeyleaf and Clearberry sprinkled their magic over Sam and Rosie. The two hobbits were startled as they began to float in the air. Then the faeries sprinkled magic over the other hobbits, causing them to float. Thal shook her head, knowing that hobbits were not particularly pleased with heights, and she used her own magic to place them all safely on the ground.

Giggling, Clearberry and Honeyleaf flew back over to Thal and landed on her shoulders, "You two knew that hobbits don't like heights."

"Yes." Clearberry replied, "We do know."

"Yet you did that?"

"You asked for help." Honeyleaf said, "We made your presence known to your hobbit friends."

"They will come and find you soon." Clearberry added.

"Here they come now." Honeyleaf said, pointing towards the wedding ceremony, "And we must leave. Perhaps we will see more of you." Thal nodded and the faeries dissipated.

"Thal!" Pippin called as he entered the trees and saw her, "You're here?"

"That I am." She replied as she kneeled down and hugged the hobbits, "Congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Thal." Sam said, "How did you know that I was..." Then he remembered that Thal was magical, "Never mind."

"We didn't think that we would see you again." Merry said, "But your here."

"I missed you all and when I found out that Sam was getting married, I couldn't miss it. Not even rabid Orcs would have kept me from seeing this." She assured them, "And I saw that you got a young hobbit lass' attention, Pippin." Pippin shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"How long can you stay?" Frodo asked.

"Not long." Thal admitted, "But I will be around when ever you need me." She pointed towards his heart, "Here." She said. "And here." She added, pointing to his head, "Just call if you are in trouble and I will come to your aid."

"Promise?" The four hobbits asked in unison.

"I promise."

* * *

**Okay, I know that it may seem a little childish adding faeries (or, if you prefer, fairies) to this story. But, come on people, this is more then likely going to be the second to last chapter in this story (I have to have Legolas and Tarí be reunited), so I think that I am entitled to a little bit of childishness. If you think that I am wrong, then feel free to tell me, but I'm not changing anything. Plus, I like faeries...**


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Cast Out**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the "Lord of the Rings" characters from the book trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien or the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Thalyin and Lady Jenece and others you don't recognize. Based on both the books and the movies, so you'll see things from both.

**Summary-** Thalyin is the daughter Lord Denethor never knew he had. When she is pulled into the destruction of the One Ring, she meets interesting people who can answer the questions to her past... and her future. LegolasOC, ÉomerOC, OCOC

T------T

**Lady Anck-su-namun-** I'm glad that you thought the faeries were cute. I was hoping that I wouldn't be tracked down and burned at the stake for putting them in... Fans can get really unhappy about things like that... Something I learned a long time ago the hard way. I'm also very sad that I am almost done, I hope that the way that I finish this story is a way that everyone likes. Thanks for the review!

**LOTRlover1066-** I figured that you didn't just mean Lord of the Rings stories, but what I said before I apply to everything. Whatever I write, I don't wanted to write something that everyone else and their mother's sisters cousin twice removed best friend has written. I'm glad that you like the cute ending, I was hoping that people wouldn't mind it.

**stfu n00b-** Um... I appreciate you taking your time to review, but I do have several questions. First, is this constructive criticism or are you just saying that my OC is a Sue and that I have grammatical errors? Secondly, do you always copy and paste your profile to reviews and ask this same question to everyone you review? Just curious.

T-------T

Jumping silently from his horse, Legolas took a deep breath. He had just ridden from Minas Tirith to Edoras and he was hoping that the reason he had done so would not be in vain. It was dusk and Legolas knew that he couldn't stay for long, having to get back to Mirkwood without having to worry about serious repercussions from his father. He had been warned before setting out with the Fellowship that King Thranduil would not be please with his decision. Legolas, however, had told the others that he didn't care and he was glad that he had refused to listen.

Legolas crept along silently past the houses where families were sitting down to eat dinner. He could smell the different foods as he passed the houses and it gave him more memories to associate with this adventure that was finally over. He stopped at a small hut and raised his hand to knock, but he was stopped when the door opened out of nowhere and a small figure with a tight grip latched around his waist.

"She was wondering when you would be coming back." Tarí said as she leaned against the doorway, her beautiful blonde hair cascading down like a golden waterfall.

"Just her?" Legolas asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Tarí shook her head, "No, not just her."

"I was hoping you would say so." Legolas replied, walking up to Tarí and kissing her gently. Tarí would have done everything to give in to him, but she couldn't. Pulling away, she held tears back and left Legolas very confused, "What's wrong?"

Tarí shook her head, "We can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" Legolas asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing heavily, Tarí turned to Táranis, "Sweetheart, could you go inside?" Táranis pouted, but Tarí kept her 'mother face' on and she reluctantly left, "I know what you want to ask me. I can't."

Legolas' face dropped, "What?"

"I know that you wanted to ask me to pack up everything that I have, which isn't much, and take Táranis to Mirkwood to come stay with you... But I can't." It was obvious by the look on his face that Legolas couldn't understand why she had turned him down without even hearing his offer... Or how she had known about his offer before he offered it, "You and I both know that your father and the other elves would never accept me, and Táranis even less. I have been with another... A human. I can't have everyone scrutinizing me again. I went through that far too much when I was a child."

"But mama..." Táranis whined as she raced out of the hut, having been listening to the conversation between her mother and Legolas, and clinging to Legolas' waist again, "I want to go with Legolas."

"I'm sorry to both of you." Tarí said, "We can't." Táranis' eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, clinging ever tightly to Legolas, "Darling, let him go." Tarí knew that what she said sounded terribly like she was letting him go as well, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. All she cared about was a good childhood for her daughter and she if this was the way that she needed to get it then this was what she was going to do.

It hurt Legolas deeply to hear those words and he didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. Peeling Táranis from his lower body and handing her back to her mother, he sighed, "I'll never forget you."

"That would be impossible." Tarí replied, trying to keep herself from crying. She would always remember Legolas, he was special. Looking on as he rode away, Tarí let tears flow silently from her eyes until he was out of the gate, then she allowed herself to fall to the ground and sob uncontrollably.

T--------T

"But Father..." Legolas persisted angrily.

"There is nothing to discuss, my son." King Thranduil replied bitterly, "This is an outrage... A she-elf who conceived a child by a human? You were raised with more sense then to fall into the trap of the first she-elf that wanted to use you for your title of Prince of Mirkwood."

"Tarí does not want to use me, Father." Legolas said, shocked by his father's insinuation, "I know this."

"Are you sure, my son?" The King asked, "Are you absolutely positive? You have always been one with a soft spot for women. They can sense this and use it to their advantage."

"She's not trying to take advantage of me!" Legolas repeated loudly. He really thought that this part of the conversation had been covered hours ago.

Thranduil was taken aback for a moment, then his emotion turned to outrage, "How dare you speak to me that way?" He yelled, slapping Legolas across that face with the back of his hand, "Who do you think you are? First you take it upon yourself to ally with hobbits and dwarfs. Now you want to bring a traitorous she-elf and her half-breed brat to Mirkwood. What next? Refusing to take over the throne when I am ready to release it to you?" He chuckled at his own little joke.

"Yes." Legolas replied.

Thranduil stopped chuckling, "What?" He asked dangerously.

Legolas smirked, "If I am not allowed to bring Tarí and Táranis here to Mirkwood to live, then I will take my leave and live with them and you will be allowed to give the throne to another."

"That's preposterous." King Thranduil spat out.

Legolas shook his head, amused at his father's reaction, knowing that the King would rather burn down all of Mirkwood then give his throne to an elf not of royal blood, "I think not." Thranduil was trapped in a corner and both he and Legolas knew it. It was either lose his son and give the throne to another, or give into his son's wishes and possibly appear weak.

"I forbid it."

"You have made your choice." Legolas said, "And now I have made mine. I will be gone before the day is over." Thranduil watched in silence as his son left him for a life that could never make him truly happy. A life that would destroy him... At least, the elder elf _thought_ it _might_...

T-------T

For what seemed like the longest days of his life, Legolas rode. He could not wait to get back to Edoras and she her again. As the days passed all that occupied his mind was Tarí and Táranis. Nothing else mattered.

As the light of the sun cast over the landscape one early morning, Legolas felt ecstasy run through his body as Edoras appeared in the horizon. Willing his horse faster, Legolas noticed that said horse seemed to be as excited as he was to get back to the mother and daughter that they both missed so much.

Finally reaching Edoras, Legolas raced through the gate without a second thought to the fact that the space between the two doors of the gate had barely enough space for him to get through. Looking around for Tarí, who was always up at the crack of dawn, Legolas noticed that only a few people were out at this time of morning and the majority of them looked sleepy, as if the had stayed up all night on watch and were ready to get some well deserved sleep. His horse turned, as if he was looking himself, but neither saw the ones that they were looking for.

"I thought you'd be back." A sweet female voice said, "Although I think you will not like what you find in Edoras."

Legolas jumped off of his horse and walked over the where the voice had come from, "Hello, your majesty."

Ireth chuckled, "I haven't gotten used to being called that yet."

"You say that I will not like what I find in Edoras?" Ireth nodded, "Why is that, you majesty."

Sighing, Ireth walked over to Legolas' horse and pat him on the nose and head, "Tarí took Táranis a short while ago." Legolas froze, was he too late? "Thal was visting from Minas Tirith and Tarí said that she couldn't stay in Edoras any longer, it held too many memories." Legolas lowered his head in shame, "So, Thal offered to take them back to Minas Tirith. Tarí accepted because she claimed that Táranis missed Anwanir." Ireth smirked, "You will find them there."

"Thank you." Legolas replied as he ran back to his horse and jumped on it's back with ease in one fluid motion. He turned the horse around and gave one final wave and rode off again.

"If Thal hadn't told me that he was going to come here, I wouldn't have been able to tell him that Tarí and Táranis left." Ireth mumbled to herself, "But she will love Tarí's reaction..." She added, remembering the jolting vision that had awoken her the night before.

As Ireth mumbled to herself, Legolas sighed deeply as the sound of hoof beats reached his ears. He ignored the hoof beats as his thoughts consumed him. He couldn't believe that he had missed them. He never expected them to leave Edoras, but hearing Ireth say what she did made sense of Tarí's decision. It was his fault and he was going to do what ever it took to make everything right.

"I just hope that it's not too late again." He whispered. That was the last sound that he made the rest of his trip from Edoras to Minas Tirith, save his deep breathing. It was going to take what would seem like years to get to Minas Tirith, even if it was only three days... He wasn't sure that he could wait that long, he had waited so long already... But he had to.

Sleep was not important, nor had it been for the past three days. Legolas had raced towards Minas Tirith without any sleep, so it was no surprise that he was exhausted and that his eyes were drooping. His posture was very non elvish, his shoulders were hunched and his back was uncomfortably curved. However, when he looked up, Legolas shot back up perfectly straight. Not so far into the distance was Minas Tirith and the sight was like a shot of adrenaline, urging him forward. The need for sleep that Legolas felt vanished as he raced toward the city.

Once he reached Minas Tirith, Legolas rode through the different levels, looking around like a maniac, turning every which way. He reached the courtyard with no luck and he sighed in defeat, "I have never known an elf to give up that easily." A voice said.

Turning, Legolas sighed, "Aragorn, perhaps it is time that I do."

"And return to your father with an excuse for him to control you even more?" Anwanir said, walking up behind Aragorn, "That is the last thing that you, and everyone else, wants or needs."

"I must agree." Aragorn said.

"Does she even want to see me?" Legolas asked, more to himself then his two friends, "I don't know what to think."

"Maybe Tarí should be the one to answer that question." Another voice, this one a female, said.

"Arwen." Aragorn said, turning and taking Arwen's hand in his and kissing her gently on the lips. Legolas' eyes widened slightly and and he smiled as he noticed the small, yet still noticeable bump that had replaced Arwen's thin stomach.

Legolas sighed, "Where is she?"

"With Thal." Anwanir replied, "Follow me."

"Thank you." Legolas replied, "Congratulations." He said quickly to Arwen as he passed. Following Anwanir, Legolas sighed deeply.

"You need to relax." Anwanir said, "She cares for you very much."

"Let us hope that it is more." Legolas replied, "I doubt that I will ever be able to return back to Mirkwood after what I said to my father."

"Then, perhaps, it was best for you to come." Anwanir said. Legolas smiled and nodded in agreement, for the first time he felt as if he was not under criticism for anybody and everybody, "Here." Anwanir added, "She is inside. I must leave, but I hope that we have time to talk later."

"Of course." Legolas replied as Anwanir left. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response, but nothing came. He knocked a little harder and sighed in relief when he heard tiny footsteps racing to the door. As the door opened he looked down and smiled, "Hello."

"Legolas?" Táranis asked. Legolas nodded and she smiled, lunging forward and hugging him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Legolas replied, hugging Táranis back, "Can you tell me where your mother is?"

"Inside." Táranis said innocently.

"Can I go see her?"

"But I want to talk to you."

"You can still talk to me." Legolas insisted, "But I want to talk to both you and your mother."

"Okay." Táranis said, "Mommy!" She called, running back inside. Legolas followed her inside and looked around, he could see how Tarí would like it where she was.

"Legolas?" Tarí asked, causing Legolas to turn quickly and almost fall over, "What are you doing here?"

Legolas wasted no time in explaining with words. He walked over to Tarí and stroked her cheek before catching her off guard by kissing her passionately. After a moment, Legolas pulled back and smiled, "I told my father that if you and Táranis were not allowed to come to Mirkwood, then I would leave. He made his choice and I have made mine. I want to stay with you, if you so wish."

Tarí smiled and took Legolas' hand in hers, "I so wish." She replied before kissing as passionately as he had her.

T----------T

**20 years later...**

For the past twenty years, Tarí and Legolas lived happily together in Minas Tirith with Aragorn, Arwen, Thal, and Anwanir. As Táranis aged, she turned from an cute and adorable little girl into a beautiful and well mannered young women with the all the ability with a bow and arrow as the man she called her father. She had also caught the eye of Arwen and Aragorn's son, Eldarion, when she was 20 and they had recently married.

Legolas and Tarí had twins, a daughter and a son, Gailrin and Tathar, respectively. Meanwhile, Anwanir and Thal had two sons and a daughter, Hisael, Norín, and Gaerlín. Together all of the families were more like one big family, rather then friends.

Recently, Legolas' father sent elves from Mirkwood to ask him back to rule. Legolas refused until the elves said that King Thranduil had promised that he could bring both Tarí and Táranis, not knowing about the twins. Táranis said that she was going to stay in Minas Tirith with her husband, but she hoped that they could come back and see each other again. To the surprise of King Thranduil, the elves of Mirkwood fell in love with Tarí as quickly as his son had and they treated her like a queen the moment she stepped foot into Mirkwood. And more so to his surprise, none of them judged her at all, even after they heard her story... Did that make him a bad elf? Hopefully no one saw him that way...

* * *

**It's over... I think I'm going to cry!**


End file.
